


最喜欢的陌生人

by SpiritsFlame, sylvansue



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Batman V Superman fixit, Bruce Wayne needs so much therapy, In which comic!Bruce yells at Movie!Bruce, M/M, Reality Travel, boys not using their words, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 75,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 自超人因布鲁斯的作为而死已经有六个月了。六个月，两个星期，零四天，布鲁斯可以算到小时。因此发现自己在一个陌生的蝙蝠洞中醒来时，布鲁斯的反应可想而知。在这个宇宙中，超人仍然在世，迪克还会跟他说话，正义联盟已经运行了好多年而不是好几个月，而且还有一个想知道布鲁斯不愿意回答问题的答案的蝙蝠侠。BvS宇宙里的布鲁斯落入了漫画宇宙，而他要是还想回家，就得想法应对另一个版本的自己，家人和那个他曾试图谋杀的男人。





	1. Favorite Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663516) by [SpiritsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame). 



> 全文由一章正文加一篇尾声组成，共86k+字

布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞的地板上醒来，却完全不明白自己怎么到了这里。他之前是在锻炼，可那锻炼不可能会让他失去知觉。他能听到另外一个人在洞里走动的声音，这让他更加警觉起来，因为那个人明显不是阿尔弗雷德。

鉴于他现在身上还穿着制服，他都不确定自己醒来前还干了什么。不过他一边往主工作区走，一边还是戴上了头罩，并且从靠墙的那些棍棒武器里随手抓了一根。

而他看清入侵者是谁时差点扔掉了手上的长棍。

“迪克？”

迪克转过身，面上随即绽出了一抹微笑。

“布鲁斯！我以为你有正联的任务出去了。”

布鲁斯之前刚刚与戴安娜和巴里分别，结束了那个主要是对公众强调一下他们三个是在组队合作的简单任务。他不清楚迪克是怎么能知道这件事情的，不过迪克向来消息灵通。

“我的任务提前结束了。你在这里干什么？”他因自己的语气蹙了蹙眉。迪克就在 **面前** ，他不应该用这样责备的口气对他说话，不应该像要赶他走一样。

“别担心，没什么大事儿。提姆有事想让我帮个忙，而既然我已经进了城，我觉得可以用一下这里的电脑来查一个线索。”

提姆是他新交的哪个朋友吗？他以往一直努力跟进关注迪克在布鲁德海文又认识了什么人，但最近几个月他的事情太多，有点顾不上了。自超人——他驱走了那个念头。“查出什么了吗？”

迪克眼神一亮。“查出来点儿东西。想来看一下么？”

听见这句话，布鲁斯几乎闭了闭眼。迪克已经有，天啊，好几年没向他求助了。甚至在他离开之前，在他们不再讲话之前就已经是这样了。后来迪克只是变得更加执着，更加坚决地要自行其是了。

“好啊，”他不得不吞咽一下才能掩去声线中的沉重。“没问题。”

“谢了！你确定没有别的更重要的事情要做了吗？”迪克一边问着，一边已经朝着电脑方向走了过去。

“没有比你这边更重要的事情了，”他仔细打量了迪克一小会。他之前过去悄悄看过他几次，有时候是化装到布鲁德海文警察局转一下，有的时候是在夜巡时顺便去迪克的公寓看看，但当面是不一样的。迪克又改进了制服，里面的内衬加厚了，更像铠甲了。他还改掉了手部的蓝色条纹。

然后布鲁斯就僵立在了当场。这个蝙蝠洞不对劲。洞里的布局结构还是一样的，框架还在。但电脑屏幕更大了，武器架的位置也不对。医疗区多了一些注射器、注射针头和手术刀，数量差不多是他上次所见的两倍。而这些还只是小变化。

某一处，有一只将近三十英尺高的恐龙占据了从地面到天花板的空间。以及，最糟糕最该死的是，杰森的制服 **不见了** 。他没法从那面本应衬着它的墙上移开眼睛。都不是说那个玻璃柜空了，而是压根连柜子都没有。那里只有一面空空如也的墙壁。超人的制服应该就挂在它的旁边，现在也不见了。

他强行移开目光，转而望向还在一边喋喋不休地讲着什么，一边往电脑里插个什么东西的迪克。

这是个梦吗？

“布鲁斯，你看？”迪克问道，而布鲁斯收束起心神。迪克刚才一直在介绍电脑上显示出的数据。布鲁斯勉力望向屏幕。这不像是个梦。面前的数据非常容易理解，曲线的起落相当眼熟。

“这看上去确实像是恐惧毒气的一个变种，”布鲁斯开口回答了迪克的问题。“但不是克莱恩的作品。你看这里，这个地方，”他指了指曲线的底部，“这比他喜欢用的那种毒气效果要差很多。”

“我也是这么想的。看来我们是拿到了个山寨货。”

布鲁斯点了点头。“克莱恩应该还在阿克汉姆疯人院，不过我，”他犹豫了一下，改口道，“我们可以查一下他的探视人员记录。要是他把配方给过别人，那这里的差异就能解释了。”

“好主意。可是那也得明天去查了，大个子说过今天晚上想要跟我们聊两句。”

我们。上帝啊，布鲁斯都记不住迪克上次用这个词是什么时候了。“有道理。”

他原本是要找个借口，提议让迪克跟他夜巡的时候一起去查的，那借口迪克绝对能够看穿但还是不会揭穿，他总是会理解布鲁斯为编造这种借口所付出的努力。直到他不再在乎这些东西为止。

“嘿，布鲁斯？”迪克盯着屏幕开口道。

“怎么了？”

“我对此真心抱歉。”随后，迪克就往他脸上喷了点什么。

————————

布鲁斯又一次醒了过来，这回发现自己的双手被捆在身后。他能听到身旁有几个人走动的声音。他压下了本能反应，保持呼吸平稳，放松肌肉。他被绑在了一张椅子上，但以捆绑的手法来看，这主要是为了确保捆绑者们的安全而不是为了折磨他。绳索紧到他没法从中脱身而出，不过也没勒进皮肤或是勒痛肩膀。

“我不应该花那么久才反应过来，可他是出现在蝙蝠洞里的。”迪克在说话。没错，是迪克给他喷了迷药，也显然是他把布鲁斯捆了起来。

他身上的制服还在，也能感觉到脸上头罩的压力。所以说，迪克搞的事情里不包括摘掉他的头罩。

“你不到十分钟就弄清楚了，这一点也不可耻。”一个可以说有点耳熟的声音说道。

迪克挫败地哼了一声。“不管怎么样吧，他看上去好像没见过蝙蝠洞一样。我应该马上就明白过来的。”

“他醒了。”那道声线听上去是如此耳熟，导致分辨不出声线的主人几乎比被捆起来更让他懊丧。他从来没有忘记过他人的相貌和嗓音。

一阵长长的沉默。布鲁斯继续保持呼吸平稳，表情宁静。

“他这是要装作睡着了吗？”过了一会儿，迪克问道。布鲁斯没动。又是一阵长长的沉默。

“显然如此。”这个嗓音布鲁斯也记得。记得，而且没想过能再听见。他在能控制住自己之前飞快地睁开了眼睛，震惊让他失控了。

超人回视过来，看上去跟布鲁斯那么长时间以来在电视上见过的一样健康。

迪克皱着眉，双臂抱胸，站在他身边。而迪克的身边是——

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。迪克的身边是蝙蝠侠，那道耳熟声线的主人。难怪他没认出来。布鲁斯只从电视里和语音记录里听过自己失真的声线。

“扎坦娜已经证实你来自另一个世界了，”蝙蝠侠开口道。“但是我们不能确认那是个怎样的世界。”

布鲁斯思考了一小会，消化这句话里的信息。实际上这个判断能解释清楚的东西要比它解释不了的多。然而瞧瞧他的生活变成什么样子了，连穿越都成了最靠谱的选项。

“夜翼认为你可能都不清楚自己穿越了。”蝙蝠侠拖长了句尾，让那句话几乎变成了一个问句。超人则只是注视着他，而布鲁斯发现将目光投向蝙蝠侠面罩下的那双冷冰冰的眼睛感觉会更好受一点。

“说的……没错。”他简短答道。“另一个世界确实能解释不少东西。”

“比如什么？”蝙蝠侠质问道。

布鲁斯快速扫了一眼超人，但只是说道：“蝙蝠洞里有一只恐龙。”

迪克哼了一声。“我跟你说过它不搭。”他对蝙蝠侠说道。

“而你不觉得那很奇怪？”蝙蝠侠问道，无视了迪克的话语。

“我觉得了。”布鲁斯冷淡地承认。“我以为这或许是个梦。”

蝙蝠侠转向迪克。“还有什么？”

迪克挺直了身子，而这个动作让布鲁斯心中一揪。迪克从小一作报告就会摆出这种姿势。“他似乎出于某种原因对西北边那面墙特别纠结上心，盯着它都挪不开眼睛。我之前以为他只是累了。还有他提到了克莱恩还在阿克汉姆里。”

“你自己的测试呢？”蝙蝠侠问道。

“我提议取消我们今晚的夜巡，原因是超人有话想和你说，而他同意了。”迪克听上去有些委屈。“这一点也不难。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。

“我觉得我应该感到受到了冒犯。”超人开口道。布鲁斯从来没有听过他这种又好笑又亲昵的语气，他只听过对方饱含愤怒与痛苦的声音。

蝙蝠侠没搭理他，只是朝布鲁斯方向转头望来。

“你记得的最后一件事情是什么？”他问道。

布鲁斯蹙起眉头。“绑着我我是不会回答你的问题的。”

“而你不回答我的问题我不会给你松绑。”蝙蝠侠答道。在他身后，迪克——不，不是他的迪克，是夜翼——和超人对视了一眼。而这个动作里所含的那份亲近之情激怒了布鲁斯。

“我怎么知道你们真是你们自称之人的？”布鲁斯问道。“这可能是个骗局。”他努力盯住蝙蝠侠的头罩，不去看他许久未见的养子，也不去看那个他曾试图杀死的男人。这要是陷阱，那也是经过精心设计的，但还不算匪夷所思。

“你的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩，”蝙蝠侠说道。“很多我能跟你说的个人信息都是公开资料——你父母的名字，他们去世的经过，但也有很多事情公众并不清楚。你的管家阿尔弗雷德协助你制作出了第一套蝙蝠战衣，但你身上这一套是卢修斯·福克斯帮你做的。你在十五年前参与建立了正义联盟，但直到三年后正联才走入公众的视线。”

“你对外说你最喜欢的饮品是苏格兰单麦芽威士忌，但实际上是阿尔弗雷德煮的热巧克力。”迪克补充道，然后在蝙蝠侠也投来目光时耸了耸肩。“嘿，就是的。”

布鲁斯琢磨着这句话，思忖着他们拿来交换的自身世界信息。十五年前。上帝啊，十五年前还只有他和一个还没开始参与夜巡的十岁男孩呢。

“要是你已经这么了解我了，那就给我松绑。”他说道。

蝙蝠侠恼怒起来。“我知道你是布鲁斯·韦恩，但你的世界可能跟我们的截然不同。它有足够多的相似之处——你知道夜翼，你有一个正义联盟的通讯器。可你在头罩里衬了铅，还都不肯看超人一眼。我们见过的容貌一致的异位体已经够多了——”

“而他们都疯得跟蝙蝠一样，”迪克插嘴道。“我不是故意双关。”

“所以说，”蝙蝠侠把话说完，“告诉我们你的世界发生过什么。我们会知道你说没说谎。而如果你不说，我们还是能叫来神奇女侠的。”

布鲁斯只体验过一次那套索的效果，那经历他并不愿意再来一遍。

“我的世界……不太一样。我们几个月前刚刚成立正义联盟。”

“时间旅行？”迪克开口道，随即，“不，他认识成年的我。”

“联盟里都有哪些成员？”超人问道。布鲁斯没跟他熟到能分辨出他的语气含义的地步，但他猜那是不安的腔调。

布鲁斯吸了口气。“神奇女侠，我本人，闪电侠，亚瑟，维克多。”他停了下来，发现对面的人都在等着他继续说下去。布鲁斯他们还需要给亚瑟和维克多想出称号。媒体已经开始管亚瑟叫海王了，而布鲁斯真心希望这个称谓不会变成永久性的称呼。

“还有呢？”夜翼提醒道。

“没有了。我们目前就这么多人。”巴里上个月才加入他们的队伍。

还是夜翼先开了口。“超人呢？”

布鲁斯琢磨着夜翼到底知不知道他这个问题暴露了多少信息。他暴露了超人是这里的正义联盟的创始人之一，而且对他们来说正联里没有超人是不可思议的。

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，为戴上头罩他们就看不见他的动作而感到安心。“他去世了，去世在正义联盟成立之前。”

“怎么去世的？”蝙蝠侠绷紧了声线，无情地将语气中的一切感情都驱逐了出去，而这种做法所暴露的信息比他声线里留下感情所暴露的还要多。

“我，”布鲁斯的声音颤抖起来。他过了这个阶段，他已经过了这个阶段。可他能感觉到超人投来的眼神，能感受到蝙蝠侠冰冷的责难和迪克不加遮掩的惊讶。“我——”

“你杀了他。”蝙蝠侠的声音冷酷无情，其语气的锋芒都能把布鲁斯割伤。

布鲁斯没有。但他之前要是不做那些事的话，超人会活下来的。他没有回应那句话。

他听见了脚步声，看见超人的红靴子进入了他的视线范围。超人在他身侧蹲了下来，好平视他的眼睛。布鲁斯预料到了怒火与谴责，然而超人却露出了悲伤的表情。

“我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯差点往后仰了过去，他太震惊了。“什么？”

“为我做的事情，不管是什么，为让你觉得这是唯一的选项，我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯不得不咽下喉中的那个肿块。每次他以为自己已经了解了超人是怎样的人，克拉克是怎样的人的时候，他都会发现自己了解得还不够。

“不是你的问题，”他说道，即使有变声器的遮掩，他的声音听上去依然嘶哑。“从来不是你的问题。”

蝙蝠侠绷紧了身躯。“你头罩里衬了铅，”他开口道，“你们是仇敌。”

“我以为他是我的敌人，”布鲁斯说道，而哪怕到了现在，承认这一点也那么难。“我错了。”

一阵漫长的沉默，屋内气氛沉重压抑。

随即，“给他松绑。”

布鲁斯只是靠着多年的自控练习才把自己惊讶的反应按捺下去，没有出声。

“呃，伙计，”夜翼就没这么练过。或者说，实际上，他练过，完成过训练，只是不想运用这些练习的成果。“他刚刚承认杀了你。”

超人站起身来，但没有直接去解开捆住布鲁斯的绳索。布鲁斯看着超人和夜翼一同转头望向蝙蝠侠，等待着他的意见。这是因为他是蝙蝠侠的异位体吗？还是说他们总是会等到蝙蝠侠的首肯才开展行动？

“他显然后悔了。”超人说道。

“哦，很好，只要他后悔杀掉你了就行。”蝙蝠侠语带讥讽地回道。他转回头凝视布鲁斯，另两人的目光也随着他移了回来。

蝙蝠侠大步朝他走来。与超人不一样的是，他没有蹲下，没有俯身与他平视。

“你后悔了吗？”他问道。“你后悔杀了他么？”

“我没杀他，”布鲁斯开口道，那句话沙哑破碎。“但我确实为之前的作为而后悔。”

“看？”超人说道。蝙蝠侠转头不快地瞪了他一眼，那情绪从头罩之下都能传递出来。

“你曾经做过违背哥谭最高利益的事情吗？曾经伤害过无辜吗？”

“从没有蓄意如此过。”布鲁斯答道。蝙蝠侠望向超人，超人点了点头。

“很好，”蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲地朝超人说道。“不过那你就得对他负责了。”他解开了布鲁斯脚上的绳索，而布鲁斯小心保持住一动不动。这是个测试，测试他会不会抬脚飞踹。

“蝙蝠侠不是向来由我负责吗？”超人问道。夜翼哼笑出声。

“呵呵。”蝙蝠侠道。布鲁斯都不知道自己身着战衣时说话能是这个腔调。嘲讽，揶揄。他上来给布鲁斯的双手松绑。布鲁斯朝他们昂起头，感受着脸上头罩边缘的触感。

“如果你知道我是谁，为什么还要留着我的头罩？”

蝙蝠侠又不快地瞪了超人一眼。“这里的童子军认为你戴着它会更舒心。”

“我们不会未经允许就摘掉他人的面具。”超人说道。

布鲁斯犹豫了一秒，不过给他松绑标志着信任，而这信任理应得到回报。

他摘掉了头罩。

“哇，布鲁斯！”满室安静，还是夜翼打破了沉默。“你看上去糟糕透顶。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，而连他自己都能听出那吐气声中的强烈情绪。“这一年很不好过，迪克。”

“那我到哪儿去了？”迪克凑上来问道。蝙蝠侠随之并肩走了过来。保护，但不插手。“为什么我没帮你？”

布鲁斯咽了口口水。“你不在了。”鉴于他们闻言的反应，看到蝙蝠侠微微畏缩的样子，布鲁斯修正了自己的话语。“没有死。只是——没有帮我。”

迪克吹了个口哨。“真是见鬼，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯从椅子上站起身来，但没有迎上去。“我很高兴在这里见到你。”很高兴你和蝙蝠侠在一起，很高兴另一个布鲁斯没有彻底失去你。很高兴我现在能跟你说话了。

迪克伸手抓住了他的肩膀。“我大概没法拿同样的话跟你打招呼，因为我们还得把你送回你的世界。不过，彼此彼此。”

“你们似乎对这种事情很有经验？”他开口道，同时转头示意这个问题也同样在问蝙蝠侠和超人。“这种情况经常发生吗？”

超人朝他微微一笑，而近距离见到这样的笑容的效果摧人心肝。“比你想的常见。”

“能改成有人到我们这里来也算个不错的变化。”蝙蝠侠道。“我们需要向联盟做一次完整的情况通报。以及，”他只停顿了一秒，要是别人可能就忽略了。“我们需要了解超人的死因，看看是不是这边能够避免的情况……”

“我会把相关情况都告诉你。”布鲁斯承诺道。超人对他微微扬了下嘴角。

“还有一件事情，”蝙蝠侠道。“我们的联盟比你那个小型组织要大得多，而这意味着里面会有你从没见过的成员。你不能去探查这些人日常生活中的真实身份。”

“B。”超人责怪地唤了一声。

蝙蝠侠无视了他，直直盯住布鲁斯的双眼。

布鲁斯简洁干脆地点了点头。“明白。”他需要与他们合作才能离开这个奇怪的世界。他可以遵守他们的规矩。目前如此。“我已经知道了我的联盟里所有人的身份。”

“真的吗？”超人看上去真的吃了一惊。“这才多久，一年？”

布鲁斯点了点头，不知道这有什么问题。

超人打量了他一眼。“你也知道我是谁？”

布鲁斯望向蝙蝠侠，对方双臂往胸前一抱，没说话。

“克拉克·肯特，”布鲁斯说道。已故的克拉克·肯特。“《星球日报》记者。”原记者。

超人转而看向蝙蝠侠。“我早就说过你是个多疑的偏执狂。”

“没错，卡尔。而这个杀了你的人是个值得信任的道德楷模。”

布鲁斯咽回了下意识的回复，但超人移回了目光，就像他把那句话说出口了一样。

“他没杀我。”他柔声对蝙蝠侠道。他还在盯着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯承受不住他的眼神。他挪开了视线。蝙蝠侠哼了一声。

“他之前想杀。”

布鲁斯畏缩了一下。被人一针见血说中事实的滋味很不好受。

“你怎么知道。”超人争辩道。

“不，”布鲁斯道。“他说的没错。”

他们三人站在原地，彼此陷入无言。

夜翼低声吹了声口哨。“啊，这太尴尬了。各位，你们觉得我们边走边搞这一出行不行？”

蝙蝠侠一句话没说，转身大步而去。超人和夜翼对视了一眼。

“走吧，”夜翼说道，“我们去见正联。”

————————

蝙蝠侠之前告诉过布鲁斯这里正义联盟的规模要比他自己的那个大上不少，布鲁斯也没以为他是在开玩笑，只是没预料到对方所谓的规模尺度究竟有多大。

“我们，”他盯着窗外，几乎无法描述自己的惊讶程度。“是在太空里吗？”

夜翼走到他的身旁，与他并肩望着窗外。“哪怕你是个异位体，看见你吃惊的样子还是感觉很怪异。”布鲁斯只是看了他一眼，而夜翼咧嘴笑了起来。“你只有在吃惊的时候才会问答案显而易见的问题。我们当然是在太空里了。”他们一起俯视起地球的弧度。

“我们是怎么上来的？”

“啊，”夜翼顿了一下。“有点类似于传送？我自己也没真弄明白。我都没意识到已经对它习以为常了。哦，就是我们秘密义警们的太空总部，没什么大不了的。”

布鲁斯允许自己微笑了一下。他是想念夜翼的，想念他那漫不经心的口气和接地气的幽默感。“很了不起。”

“你们的正联在什么地方碰面呢？”

布鲁斯迟疑了一下。他觉得‘在战场上’听起来很不怎么样。即使那基本上是句实话。

“我们还没定下固定地点。”他含糊其辞。

夜翼嗤之以鼻。“你是在韦恩宅邸里招待他们吗？”他问道。他那个词组脱口而出得那么轻松，轻松得几乎让布鲁斯心痛。韦恩宅邸。就像韦恩宅邸除了一层烧尽的外皮空壳之外还剩什么一样。

“有时候吧。”布鲁斯撒了个谎。

他从动人心魄的地球景象前转回身来，注视着正义联盟的成员们鱼贯进入会议室。会议室里的大圆桌能轻松坐下五十个人。上帝啊，一张圆桌。真是太老套了。然而，其中意味又让人某种程度上放下心来。超人不是唯一领袖。以及出于同样原因而令人安心的是，蝙蝠侠也不是。对方有可信可靠的团队。这张桌子清清楚楚地表明了这里的每一个人地位平等。

“别担心，”夜翼说道，“我们不会把全体正联成员都叫到这里来。对这样的事情，我们只会告知十到二十个人，就是核心成员，你明白吗？”

但实际上，布鲁斯并不明白。核心成员有十到二十人。他想象都想象不出来。

他认出了戴安娜，可那个身着闪电侠制服的人并不像巴里。圆桌没有端点，但这间屋子有前后之分，而超人在靠前的部分坐了下来。蝙蝠侠站到了一张投影屏幕之前，不过超人左手边的空座位让布鲁斯明白了他通常坐在哪里。

其他人接连进来了。有个一身绿色打扮还发着微光的男人，一位身着渔网装和皮夹克的金发女郎，一个胸前有个大大的金色字母T的红色机器人，一个绿肤色的男人，又一个渔网装打扮的女人。布鲁斯还想过 **戴安娜** 的装束是不是不实用呢。还有——

“那是奥利弗·奎恩吗？”布鲁斯难以置信地问道。

夜翼哼了一声。“是的，因为布鲁斯·韦恩特别有可能是个秘密的义警。”

布鲁斯不得不承认他的观点有道理，可即使如此，奥利弗·奎恩。上次他见到奎恩的时候，奎恩刚砸了好几百万美元和全美超模新秀大赛的参赛女郎们一起开派对呢。不过话说回来，布鲁斯·韦恩也去参加了那场派对，所以夜翼可能确实有道理。

每个人都在桌边轻松安顿下来，明显是坐回了平日熟悉的座位，随即彼此就聊了起来，听上去他们都是老朋友了。不过一旦蝙蝠侠往前迈了一步，这些人也毫不费力就安静下来了。

“你们可能注意到了我们今天有位客人。”

那些人一起朝布鲁斯的方向望了过来。布鲁斯毫不动摇地回望过去。

“超人和我审问过他了，看上去他像是意外落入这个世界的。我们的目标是尽快将他送回他自己的世界。”

“两个蝙蝠侠？”那个一身绿衣的家伙问道，他身上冒的那种微光在桌面上晃出一道投影。

闪电侠开口道：“我做过以这种设定开头的噩梦。”之前信步坐到他身旁的夜翼拍了拍他的肩膀。

蝙蝠侠完全无视了他的存在。“在他回到自己的时间线上之前，我们都要用代号相互称呼。”

“而这是因为平日里你对我们随便用真名网开一面。”奥利弗·奎恩接道，翻了翻眼睛。

蝙蝠侠理都不理他，继续顺着圆桌座次介绍了每个人的超级英雄代号，而布鲁斯将它们牢牢记在了心里。奥利弗·奎恩是绿箭侠。蝙蝠侠介绍到那个称号时迪克看见了布鲁斯的眼神，然后做了个鬼脸表明他完全明白布鲁斯对此有什么想法，以及像之前一样，这个问题上布鲁斯自己也没有发言权。

这些称号，外加其中一些人简单的一两句解释揭示出的正联内幕很可能比蝙蝠侠希望的要多。然而，不，他看一眼蝙蝠侠的表情就知道对方明白自己告诉了布鲁斯什么东西。

有位成员名为火星猎人，而他的列席向布鲁斯表明这里的正义联盟接触到了超人以外的外星生命。那个发光的家伙——绿灯侠——对自己能力的介绍让布鲁斯得知正义联盟的交际范围已经超越了地球本土，可能都超越了银河系，而这里的人对此都习以为常。这对他们不是新闻，也毫不违和。

布鲁斯不习惯脑子不够用的感觉，上次他有这种感觉还是超人第一次出现在大都会地动山摇的街道上的时候，而看看那次后他干了什么。

迪克和他对视了一眼，又做了个鬼脸，动作没夸张引来大家的注意，但也足够让布鲁斯放松下来了。这让他想起了迪克，他那边的迪克，当年在开始和布鲁斯夜巡前，他夜晚会到蝙蝠洞里来。在那些事情并不顺利的深夜里，他会用耍倒立，讲冷笑话以及做鬼脸来让布鲁斯露出微笑，把他拽出之前的夜晚所带来的某种坏情绪的深渊。

那套把戏之前对他管用，现在也一样管用。

“这次会议不会很长，”蝙蝠侠说道。“只是情况通报。这个世界又来了一位蝙蝠侠，而我们要尽最大努力把他送回家。你们这里有谁知道什么可能导致这种状况发生的时间扰动或者位面扰动事件吗？”

圆桌前只有部分人发了言。大概不是每个人都专长于此，他们跟布鲁斯一样对这种事情并不熟悉。嗯，不完全如此。这里似乎没有人对桌前出现一个同事的异位体而惊讶。

扎坦娜——布鲁斯肯定见过她，就是想不起来是在哪里见过的——简单描述了一下布鲁斯身上流逝的能量和这意味着什么。绿灯侠表明他没听说什么相关的事情，但承诺会去打听一下。闪电侠——既然他开了口，布鲁斯就能听出这人绝对不是巴里——说会去问问其他的神速者。这句话里的含义本身就很令人不安了，但从这里众人的反应看，他们并不把它当一回事。

所有在这件事情上有点发言权的人都发表完意见之后，蝙蝠侠就往桌前一倾。“我们会按照这些线索继续调查。像以往一样，这里有场地设备可供使用，但不得故意开启时空穿越窗口。”这句话他是盯着闪电侠说的。闪电侠则举起双手做了个经典的‘缴械投降’动作。

“为什么他总是针对我，”蝙蝠侠一转身，闪电侠就对夜翼低声嘟囔道。

“因为你们家族跟我们半数的跨位面事故有重大关联。”夜翼回复道。

“太刻薄了，兄弟。”闪电侠抱起双臂，坐回椅子上生起闷气来。

布鲁斯琢磨了一下这句话。一个闪电侠家族。他突然深感庆幸这个世界由蝙蝠侠而不是他自己负责。

“他在哪儿住？”绿灯侠问道

“我猜是和大超一起住。”奥利弗·奎恩说道，他的表情明白地展示出他那句话是什么意思。看来义警生活没怎么改变他的本性。

蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯同时狠狠瞪了他一眼，奥利弗·奎恩夸张地颤抖了一下。“哦天啊，蝙蝠眼神现在还搞出环绕效果了。”

“蝙蝠侠，啊，另一位蝙蝠侠的住宿问题会由我和蝙蝠侠，我们的蝙蝠侠讨论决定。”超人说道，但在名字上的磕绊削弱了他语气中那种冷静的一锤定音感。

“我就说嘛。”奥利弗·奎恩跟坐在他旁边的黑金丝雀咕哝道。黑金丝雀打了他手臂一下，从力量上看应该是一点都没有留手。

“这事儿你也得帮忙吧？”闪电侠低声对夜翼说道，他的声音低到只是因为布鲁斯坐得离他们很近才能听见。蝙蝠侠貌似没听到这句话，但那也不说明什么。

夜翼微微耸了耸肩。“可能吧。”他答道。

闪电侠明显是出于同情拍了拍他的肩膀。夜翼把他的手拨了下去，但没藏住脸上的笑意。

“那么，蝙蝠侠，”超人对布鲁斯说道，“我们这里还要讨论一些联盟事务，所以如果你不介意的话？”

他的语气是那么委婉，导致布鲁斯花了一分钟才反应过来超人是在让他离开会议室。他心中的火一下子就升了起来。他有十多年没被人这么打发走过了，就算对方用词非常礼貌也没有过。

“我跟他一块儿走吧，”奥利弗·奎恩一边站起身一边说道。“星城的事情我已经跟你讲过了，而大部分更重要的事情与我无关。而且，”他双手往身旁红发青年的脑袋上一放，“有什么事情快手(Speedy)可以过后告诉我。”

快手。布鲁斯好奇地看了看他，又看了看闪电侠。他能察觉出这两人的相似之处，虽然说相似的也只有肤色色调和发色，但他不知道这对那青年与奎恩的关系意味着什么。

“走你的吧。”快手——布鲁斯确定跟他介绍的时候是叫红箭——应道，摇手和奎恩告别。

奎恩往会议室门的方向一歪头，布鲁斯不情愿地跟了上去。他身手很好，也并不怀疑自己的能力，但对方人多势众，抗议也不会有用。

奎恩带着他走进一间屋子。要不是能从窗户里观景太空，这间屋子跟寻常的标准休息室没什么两样。

“你认出我是谁了？”奎恩往一张沙发上一靠，问道。

“非常不幸，”布鲁斯答道。“虽然我没想到你这样纵情声色的家伙竟然去打击犯罪了。”

奎恩大笑。“看看谁说这话呢！”布鲁斯摇了摇头，算是承认他有道理。“我猜我们在你那边还算不上朋友？”

“我们在这边是朋友？”布鲁斯怀疑地问道。

奎恩装出心上中了一枪的样子。“太刻薄了。我的意思是，你是还没承认过除了大超还有别的朋友，不过，就算我们确实还没到一起出去玩看电影的份儿上，然而，”他咧嘴一笑，“我们这样的花花公子超级英雄总得有点交情。”

“你这样对我承认你是谁，你这边的蝙蝠侠不会生气吗？”布鲁斯问道。

奎恩翻了翻眼睛。“让他生气去吧。比起一顿说教，你更需要的是一位朋友。”

“而你就是那位朋友？”

“嗯，反正不会是布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯往吧台上一靠，正视奎恩。“我不需要朋友，我要回家。”

奎恩耸了耸肩。“这我就帮不上忙了。我只会拿箭射人，不掺和这种位面的破事儿。”

“你怎么就成了一名义警？”他省掉了‘世上那么多人’，但从奎恩嘴角那一扬来看，对方估计也听出来了。

“我说，我们真的更喜欢‘英雄’这个说法。”奎恩说道。“我猜在你的世界里我没那么活跃？”

布鲁斯回答之前仔细想了想。他前一阵听过星城有奇怪的传言。“没有，没活跃到这个地步。不过据我所见，你们的世界里所有人都更高调一点。”

“你是指我们的太空总部不太低调？”

布鲁斯往窗外望去，外面是地球的弧度和其背后无垠的太空。“低调这个词我可没想到。”

奎恩没有应声。布鲁斯回头望向他，对方正对着布鲁斯若有所思。“你的正联刚刚起步，对不对？”他注意到了布鲁斯的眼神，补充道：“我的意思是，要是你的世界那边跟我们这边发展程度相当，蝙蝠侠不会特意强调要用称号。呃，可能他还是会的，他一直就那么多疑偏执。可你看上去有点茫然，而且从你对你的世界的定义看也可见一斑。所以说，你的正义联盟规模要小得多，可能刚有了核心成员。你还没招揽我，要不然就是我已经死掉了。”他朝布鲁斯露齿一笑。“我没看上去那么蠢。”

“那还真是个巨大的成就。”

奎恩扮了个鬼脸。“别这么混账，如果你能做到的话。我的意思是，假如我在你那边还活着，你应该抽空去星城转转。要是我已经死了就别告诉我了，我不想知道。”

“你为什么觉得你在那边也会是一名义警？你可能夜夜跟全美超模新秀们狂欢，痛饮香槟呢。”

“是英雄。我也觉得万事皆有可能。不过我愿意认为，如果我不是在用奥利弗·奎恩的身份作掩饰的话，我能比你描述的那种状态成熟一点，我会利用奎恩这个姓氏做点某种意义上的好事。就好比，你能想象出来你要是不当蝙蝠侠会是什么样子吗？”

布鲁斯可以，但得花点力气。那条时间线得在差不多三十年前剧院后一条黑暗的小巷里出现拐点。而虽然他相信自己的年轻岁月会像所有他那个阶层的男孩儿一样风流荒唐，可奎恩说得对，他不会荒唐到三十岁以后的。他会让韦恩的姓氏有点意义。

“让我证实一下。你上次见到我是什么场景？”

布鲁斯的嘴角扯了起来。“你正一边和全美超模新秀们狂欢，一边痛饮香槟呢。”

奎恩笑了起来，那是那种布鲁斯熟悉的花花公子式的笑容，但在他的面具下显得怪异不协。“那天晚上可真要命。我开那个派对是为了转移公众的注意力，以免被人发现我为追踪一名敌人出城了三个星期。当时我胁下缝了十二针，所以想开一场没人指望我玩出什么花样的派对。”

布鲁斯回想起来，他那天注意到了奎恩安静得不太对劲，但加上他脸上那副太阳镜和下巴上的胡茬，布鲁斯以为奎恩是由于前夜宿醉未消才在派对上显得昏昏沉沉呢。

奎恩把他的沉默当成了赞同。“那还真奇怪。到那个时间点我们的正联已经有年头了，可按你的说法，我们俩还不怎么熟呢。”

“我们在私立中学时代还是熟的。”布鲁斯讥讽道。

奎恩大笑起来。“哦天啊，我都忘了。我们那时候的交集只有，多少，六个月？”

“将近八个月。我在因为打架被上所学校开除后转学到那所学校去了。”

“而我后来就因为在学校泳池里裸泳而被开除了。”

“我跟你讲过有人来了。”

奎恩朝他比了个中指。“你永远不会让我忘了这事儿吧。”

房门打开的动静打断了布鲁斯的回击。

“氛围不错嘛。”蝙蝠侠说道。他正不快地瞪着奎恩，但他的眼神对奎恩毫无效果。

“就是跟双胞胎里善良的那一个聊聊往事。”奎恩道。

蝙蝠侠拇指往门口一指。“滚吧。”

“好吧好吧。到家后给我打个电话，布鲁西。”他往外走时用拇指顶了顶蝙蝠侠的肩膀。“让他喘口气。他可经历了不少倒霉事儿。”

“没人征求你的意见。”蝙蝠侠在他身后大声道。奎恩也跟他比了个中指。

“啊，这就是英雄生活的迷人之处。”夜翼说道。

“你们的绝密会议开完了？”布鲁斯问道，这句话中的任性之意他自己都听了出来，而且也憎恨这一点。

蝙蝠侠根本不屑于回答这个问题，只是关上了房门，好像担心会被打扰一样。超人则穿过房间走到窗畔，在布鲁斯身旁站定。

“我很高兴你的世界里绿箭侠还在。”

“不好说，”布鲁斯道。“但是有可能吧。”奎恩似乎真心坚持要布鲁斯去招募另一个自己加入正联。他的正联倒也没人满为患呢。

“我们能回到手边的正事上来了吗？”蝙蝠侠投来的眼神暗示着布鲁斯其实不值得他花这么大功夫。“我们只需要找出一个能让他安静呆几天的地方。其他人应该超不过这几天就能找到送他回去的办法。”

布鲁斯恼怒于这种要把他关起来的思路，但就算是他本人也无法否认其中的道理。他们不能让两个布鲁斯·韦恩随处乱逛。

“我之前提出过会对他负责。”超人说道。“我是真心愿意招待他。”

“然后怎么着，他睡到你的沙发上？”蝙蝠侠嘲弄道。“没人会觉得不对劲的。”

“没人会——”

“你到底准备怎么解释一个亿万富翁在你那破烂的无电梯公寓里住了一个星期？布鲁斯·韦恩不能在那种地方被人发现。”

超人嗤之以鼻。“你之前没抱怨过。”

蝙蝠侠捏了捏头罩的鼻梁部分。“卡尔。”

“你就是不想让他单独跟我待在一起，”超人以一种打出一张王牌的语气说道。

“我对让一个已经承认试图杀掉你的人跟你分享一间公寓持保留意见，没错。”蝙蝠侠的语气重了起来。他为超人而 **担心** ，布鲁斯意识到，而这彻头彻尾地惊到了他。担心一个能毫不犹豫地举起一节火车，能从双眼射出热视线的人，这太荒谬了。

他入神地观察着这两人瞪着彼此，开展了一场沉默的意志之战。蝙蝠侠双臂抱胸，超人挺直了脊梁，扬起了下巴。蝙蝠侠绷紧了下颚。

最终，超人举起了双手。“行吧！可我们不能把他一个人留在这儿。我们谁都没空盯着他。”

“我不需要保姆。”布鲁斯厉声道。

他们俩同时往布鲁斯这里看来，又同样毫不费力地无视了他的意见。恼怒之情顺着布鲁斯的脊椎积蓄起来，他咬紧了牙关。

夜翼从他身旁往前迈了一步。

“有个地方——”他开口道，但蝙蝠侠打断了他的话。

“不，绝对不行。”

“拜托，夜翼抗议道。“这是显而易见的选项。”

超人的眼神在布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间打了个转，若有所思。“他说得对，B。”

“他甚至能帮上忙！”夜翼说道，踮着脚尖一晃一晃，超人的支持让他情绪高涨起来了。“流言又开始出现了。要是你们两个——”

“不。”这一次，蝙蝠侠语气中的愤怒清晰可闻。“我会考虑让他——但他绝不可能帮上忙。我不会让他在我的城市里穿上蝙蝠战衣。”

超人伸出一只手放在蝙蝠侠的肩膀以示安抚。这个动作里所包含的亲近之意、显现出的熟不拘礼的程度让布鲁斯僵在了当地，绷紧了自己的肩膀，好似超人的手是落在了他的肩上。但蝙蝠侠并没有绷起肩膀。不，他实际上是长长叹了口气。

“孩子们——”

“能应对得当的。他还是布鲁斯·韦恩，他不会伤害任何一个孩子，也不会伤害阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯猛然间想明白他们打算把他安置到什么地方去了。他们想让他和蝙蝠侠住到一起，住回湖畔的别墅，甚至住进蝙蝠洞。他再次握紧了拳头，全凭意志力才松开了双手。他需要他们的帮助，但被当囚犯一样关在自己家里让他想要去揍点什么东西，去揍某个人。

“如果他已经试图去杀你——”蝙蝠侠沉声道。

超人大笑起来。“我们之前也有过试图杀掉彼此的经历，B。”

“别笑了。”蝙蝠侠说道，他平静冰冷的语调彻底止住了超人的笑声。布鲁斯朝夜翼望去，那孩子正小心地不去看任何人。“他们的超人 **死掉了** ，卡尔。”

超人再次握上了蝙蝠侠的肩膀。“他不会伤害那几个孩子，不会伤害阿尔弗雷德。他还是布鲁斯·韦恩，还是蝙蝠侠。无论他跟超人之间发生过什么，那都过去了。”

“那是因为他们的超人已经死了。”

布鲁斯畏缩了一下。那两个人没有注意，但他相当肯定夜翼注意到了。

“没错，”超人道，“但他显然为此而难过。我不知道发生了什么，为什么会发生这种事情，可今天晚上他没有其他地方可去。关于我的公寓，你说的是对的，我们不能把他留在那儿。”

“孤独堡垒。”蝙蝠侠提议道，然而布鲁斯能分辨出他已然输掉了这场辩论。

超人哼了一声。“行啊，B。因为如果我的判断是错的而你说对了的话，我们会很愿意把他留在一个能拿到氪星武器的外星堡垒里的。”

“我一直跟你讲孤独堡垒应该只服从你的命令——”

“而我一直跟你讲你是个过于多疑的疯子，以及我需要在万一受伤的时候有个应急方案。”

蝙蝠侠没有应声，只是遽然转身望向布鲁斯。在他身后，超人冲夜翼眨了眨眼。他的愉悦之情和他对蝙蝠侠明确的信任之心对布鲁斯而言如同一记耳光。布鲁斯几乎没法把目光放在他的身上。

“你接下来跟我回宅邸。”蝙蝠侠说道，声线再次变得冰冷无情。宅邸。布鲁斯猛地抽了一口气。他在夜翼提到这个词时将其推之脑后。对迪克来说，湖边别墅只是宅邸的部分外延，他常常混用这两个概念。可要是蝙蝠侠所指的不是韦恩宅邸，他是不会用这个词的。

他花了仅仅一瞬重新镇定下来后抬起眼睛，发现超人正注视着他。他皱起了眉，而超人只是朝他诚恳一笑。

布鲁斯跟着蝙蝠侠往外走去，超人在旁边落后他一步。

“你还好吗？”他语气关切地问道。

“没事。”布鲁斯咬牙道。

“我知道这种状况一定让你很难受。”

“哦，是吗？”

“嗯，”超人的声线中藏着一丝略带自嘲的笑意。“我有过一两次你这样的境遇，哪次都不好受。”

布鲁斯没有作声。

“至少你就要回家了。”超人努力鼓舞他。

“回他的家。”布鲁斯纠正道。蝙蝠侠那宅邸完好，迪克要是进城后离得近会像呼吸一样自如探访的家。

“没错。”超人严肃起来。“不过我还是觉得你跟孩子们住在一起会感觉好一点。”

这个词超人和蝙蝠侠提了好几次，但这一次他不会放过它了。

“什么孩子们？”

————————

孩子们名叫提姆和达米安，而两人正在客厅里狐疑地盯着他看。他有了一个亲生儿子。亲生 **儿子** 。即使达米安的肤色与他不太相似，但他的遗传特征无可否认。他下巴的弧度，眼睛的形状都是明证。布鲁斯的血脉标志写在了他的脸上。

“父亲，我不明白我们为什么一定要让这个外来者住进——”他开口道。他甚至都不是在对布鲁斯说话，但听到那个词依然让他震动不已。应该不至于的——他已经养大了两个——一个——孩子了。但迪克从来没有——而杰森更是 **绝对** 没有——这差不多太过了。

提姆几乎更让他吃惊一些。他自我介绍为提姆·德雷克，眼神明锐，饱含评估之意。与达米安不同，他没有抗议，只是挂着一种似笑非笑的表情观察着局面。

一个亲生儿子，布鲁斯是可以理解的。他的确跟很多女人有过一夜风流，而要是他有个需要一个家的儿子，他肯定会接——但再收养一名养子，再训练一名罗宾。他完全理解不了另一个自己在杰森出事后是怎么做到的。

蝙蝠侠正在安抚达米安，对他解释发生了什么。达米安则似乎纠结于是要听他父亲的话还是要恶狠狠地瞪布鲁斯。

“您的咖啡，布鲁斯少爷？”阿尔弗雷德询问道，而在那一刻，他似乎成了这个世界上唯一没有变化的存在，像今天与往日没什么不同一样端着托盘。他们抵达蝙蝠洞时布鲁斯正在为不得不从蝙蝠车的副驾驶座上下来而略感屈辱，但阿尔弗雷德甚至连眼睛都没多眨一下。

“再加一套换洗衣物吗，两位少爷？”他那时只说了这么一句。

“谢谢，”布鲁斯答道，接过了咖啡。咖啡煮得非常完美。他浅尝一口便露出了微笑，然后就注意到凝聚在阿尔弗雷德眼周的那些几乎无形的紧张情绪随之舒散不见。“我喜欢同样的咖啡并不意味着我就是同一个人。”布鲁斯说道。

“我很清楚。”阿尔弗雷德一如既往地冷静泰然。“但人们总是一有机会便自我安慰的。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯又喝了一小口咖啡。

“你不认识我。”提姆从布鲁斯的肘边冒了出来，而布鲁斯不得不承认有点佩服这孩子。他基本上没注意到他的动作。

“是的。”而当提姆就是那么看着他的时候，他补了一句。“我很抱歉。”

提姆镇定的表情不见了，布鲁斯有一秒都吓坏了，他真心害怕那孩子要哭起来。但提姆只是咧嘴一笑。“不用道歉！这不是你的问题。我其实想跟你坐下来聊聊你的宇宙。哪件事让时空产生了分叉？迪克说你的克拉克去世了，但那刚发生没多久，而我已经在这里住了——”

夜翼从提姆身后走了过来，伸手揽住他的脑袋，捂上了他的嘴。“小鸟们该睡觉了。”这句话听得布鲁斯浑身发冷。小鸟们。他之前还怀着希望——可那希望还是破灭了。蝙蝠侠真的在训练他们，让他们身临险境，让 **所有人** 都陷入危险之中。上帝啊，达米安不可能超过十二岁。

提姆发出一声闷闷的抗议，在夜翼的臂弯里挣扎起来。而夜翼只是把他揽得更紧了一点。普通男孩在这种情况下会去咬他，或者努力掰开对方的手。然而，提姆双手握上了夜翼的前臂，双脚一蹬，臀一顶，把他过肩摔了出去。

夜翼大笑出声，轻松一滚便站起身来。“摔得漂亮！下一次试着让你的臀部多转一点，肩膀发力。这样，我来示范——”

“不能在宅邸里对练。”阿尔弗雷德和声道。而夜翼和提姆懊恼地住了手。

“没错，”蝙蝠侠道。他用一条胳膊牢牢压制住了达米安，让他动弹不得。“不能在宅邸里对练。”达米安试图咬他，而蝙蝠侠手劲一点都没减，只是把他挪远了。“我是养出来野蛮人了吗？”他愤愤不平地向阿尔弗雷德问道。

“我恐怕如此，少爷。”

“该睡觉了。”蝙蝠侠命令道。

“可是布鲁斯，”夜翼和提姆同声抗议起来。而达米安只是又尝试去咬他。蝙蝠侠翻了翻眼睛。

“我还得招待我们的客人，”他的轻蔑之意都从那个词里溢出来了。“所以，去睡觉。迪克，你可以在这里住一晚。”

“我要是明天要值早班呢？”

“你没有早班。”

提姆悄声咕哝了句“想法倒是不错”，夜翼则抬肘往他肋下戳去。提姆往旁边一躲，然而夜翼已经预料到了他的动作，还是成功轻轻戳上了他的胸膛。

“达米安，你会守规矩吗？”蝙蝠侠问道。布鲁斯往那孩子愤怒的面庞上瞄了一眼，随即揣测：不，他不会守规矩的。但蝙蝠侠把达米安放回地上之后，那孩子只是平整了一下衣服。他最后瞧了布鲁斯一眼，轻蔑地抽了抽鼻子，好像故意展示出他认为布鲁斯就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货一样，然后昂首阔步地走出了房间。

提姆翻了翻眼睛。“他向来那样，”他告诉布鲁斯。“这不是针对你个人的。”他嘲讽地朝布鲁斯抬手致意了一下，从另一扇门出去了。

夜翼先打量了一下布鲁斯，又看了一眼蝙蝠侠。“好吧，嗯，我最好——”他伸拇指示意了一下达米安出去的门，“去确认一下他们没有把对方干掉。”

“真有这种可能吗？”布鲁斯问道。

蝙蝠侠浑不在意地往一张扶手椅上一坐。“他们过去尝试过，”他说道，状若这样的事情无足轻重，“但两人都没有成功。”

“达米安多大了？”布鲁斯问道。

“他到秋天就十二岁了。”那现在只有十一岁。而他显然已经知道该怎样移动，怎样战斗了。迪克十三岁后布鲁斯才开始 **考虑** 带他去夜巡。

阿尔弗雷德用一杯威士忌换下了布鲁斯的咖啡，然后就离开了。蝙蝠侠目送他走远。

“我知道你在想什么。”阿尔弗雷德的脚步声消失后，蝙蝠侠开口道。

“是吗？”

“达米安不是个普通的孩子。他的母亲是塔利娅·艾尔·古尔。他在学会走路之前就接受了杀人训练。”

“杀人？”布鲁斯的声音冷若冰霜。

蝙蝠侠投来的视线变得锐利起来。“我觉得你没有任何资格在杀人的问题上指责别人。”

布鲁斯的手抽搐了一下，握紧了酒杯，有那么难受的一秒，他几乎感到靴子底下还踏着超人的咽喉。蝙蝠侠看了他一眼——不是笑了一下，只是为了确认自己说中了。“我不杀人。”

“而你认为我杀？”

蝙蝠侠直视他的眼睛。在明灭不定的壁炉火光的映衬下，他显得阴郁怪异，形如鬼魅。“没错。”

“我不杀人。”

蝙蝠侠喝了一小口自己那杯威士忌。“行吧。”听上去他并不信布鲁斯的话。“那告诉我超人是怎么回事。”

布鲁斯觉得砸到他的肩膀上的词句沉重如铁，沉甸似钢。

“我没有杀他。”

蝙蝠侠朝他扬起一条眉毛。“这开场白还挺有意思。自卫失手？”

布鲁斯控制住自己不去反驳。“他是被一个混着氪星人基因和莱克斯·卢瑟基因的怪物杀死的。”他感觉听到了蝙蝠侠猛抽一口气，可他抬眼望去时发现，对方还在用那种满怀敌意的眼神盯着他，并没有因他的言辞而改变态度。

“当时超人手里有一根氪石长矛。”

蝙蝠侠落在他身上的眼神愈发锐利。“避重就轻用得很妙啊。他 **有** 一根长矛。我猜他是在地上捡到的？是自己带来的？一柄量身定制用来摧毁他的武器？”

蝙蝠侠话语中的恨意让布鲁斯咽了口口水。“那长矛是我的。”

“但杀他的不是你。”蝙蝠侠冷静克制地喝了一小口威士忌。玻璃酒杯里的冰块碰上了杯壁，发出叮当一响。

“你要是一直这么怀疑我说的话，那我们就谈不下去了。”布鲁斯说道。

蝙蝠侠双肘支在膝盖上，身子往前一倾。“你为什么要制作那根长矛？”

布鲁斯讥讽道：“你要说没有同样的东西，我一秒钟都不会信的。”

“我没有。”蝙蝠侠的语气如铁般冷硬。

“我不信你。”过了一会，布鲁斯开口道。“你绝不会放任一个构成那么大威胁——拥有那么强大能力的存在不管而没有反制措施。”

蝙蝠侠长久地盯着他看了一阵，随后放下了手中的威士忌，站起身来，朝一个不太常用的蝙蝠洞入口走去。“跟我来。”

布鲁斯想要开口争辩，他一点也不愿意按对方的指示行动，而且蝙蝠侠也惹恼了他。可争辩也不会有用。不过布鲁斯还是端起了威士忌杯才跟了上去。

蝙蝠洞跟他记忆中一样怪异陌生，布鲁斯不怀好意地瞟了那只恐龙一眼，还小心地控制住自己不去看西北边的那面墙。

“你说得不错，”蝙蝠侠开口道，在蝙蝠洞的中心朝他回过头来。“我一直有反制措施。我有氪石，不做好准备就太蠢了。可我从来没有，一次都没有把氪石制成武器去对付他。而且每一次，每一次我不得不用上它们的时候，我都对它们充满憎恨。”

布鲁斯没让脸上流露出一丝情绪，可有那么一刻，他能感觉到落在他皮肤上的雨水，回想起克拉克绝望的表情和氪星矛刃划破他面颊时他心中涌上的满足与狂喜。

“我当然自己搜来了一些氪石，”蝙蝠侠继续道，“可克拉克同样给了我几块。他知道如果我需要去用它对付他的话，我一定是有正当理由的。”那句‘不像你。’悬在他们两人之间。

蝙蝠侠大步走向医疗区。“这是我用克拉克给我的氪石制作的东西。”他指了指多出来的几支注射器和几柄手术刀。在更近一点的距离上，布鲁斯可以看到在手术刀刀边缘的一丝绿芒。那几支注射器外表平凡无奇，但他确信在显微镜下能看到它们的氪石针尖。

“你看着他，你只看见了一个怪物。”蝙蝠侠的声音听上去充满鄙夷。“他能完成那么了不起——你们本来可以携手完成那么多的事情，你却自己毁掉了这种可能性。”

蝙蝠侠没等他回答就转身走出了蝙蝠洞。

布鲁斯跟了过去，他感到一阵恶心。蝙蝠侠是对的。布鲁斯只把超人——把克拉克——看作应恐惧的目标，却从没考虑过对方可能不仅仅是布鲁斯所见到的这一层表象。

————————

布鲁斯很少纵容自己睡懒觉。在白天运营一家财富五百强公司，夜晚出去打击犯罪，而且全天都要装成上述两项他都没干的情况下，布鲁斯很少有能晚起的机会。

身处这个陌生的世界，住在这群他只是略略了解的人之间应该更让他难以入眠。可这个地方有一种奇妙的场，这场里包括环绕在他身周耳畔的宅邸里特有的声响，还有刚刚用阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的洗衣粉清洗过的床单上的熟悉清香。

他最终走出客房，循着纷杂的声音前往日常用餐的餐厅，但在餐厅门口停下了脚步，被迎面而来的景象吸引了注意力。

迪克和提姆在争夺一篮面包卷，达米安正猛嚼着煎蛋饼，那样子仿佛随时有人会把它抢走一样，阿尔弗雷德正随手倒着一杯橙汁，蝙蝠侠假装正在读报。他装得挺真的——要不是布鲁斯这么了解他（自己），他可能就信了。

而仿佛像呼吸一样自然地坐在蝙蝠侠右手边的，是克拉克·肯特。他面前也支了份报纸，不过不像蝙蝠侠，他似乎真的是在读报。他看起来跟布鲁斯在莱克斯·卢瑟的筹款宴会上见到的那个严厉的记者完全不同，而与他曾竭尽全力想要摧毁的那个外星神祇就相去更远了。

他穿了一件大都会大学的运动衫，袖子卷了上去，露出了强壮的前臂，一绺头发落下来在脸上打着松松的卷儿，可他还带着眼镜。这让布鲁斯迷惑不已。这里所有人都知道他是谁，那为什么还要维持这样的假象。

跟他之前所见最为不同的是，对方看上去愉快而满足。

“早安，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说道。迪克和提姆安静下来，朝他抬眼望去，而这给了达米安足够的时间往前一探，把面包篮从他们之间抓走了。超人则只是朝他点了点头，就继续读起了面前的报纸。而布鲁斯惊讶地发现，那上面的文字是阿拉伯语。

蝙蝠侠完全无视了他的存在。

“早安，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯回道，坐到了阿尔弗雷德为他拉开的座椅之上。这个位置离迪克和提姆最近，布鲁斯为此略感宽慰。达米安目不转睛地盯着他，一边试图在保持目光接触的同时撕扯蛋卷。从最委婉的角度讲，这样的反应也有点让人不安。阿尔弗雷德则一秒钟都没耽搁，已经把一盘炒蛋放在了他的面前。

“他们两个不能都是布鲁斯少爷，”迪克抗议道，“那样的话不会弄混吗？”

“不会。”布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠齐声答道，然后怒视彼此。超人左右看了看他们俩，刻意保持了沉默。

“他不能是布鲁斯少爷！”达米安出人意料地开了口，“父亲才是布鲁斯少爷！而这个人是个冒牌货。”

布鲁斯听到身旁的提姆凑近迪克道，“听他换个人这么叫，简直让人有点高兴了。”

“他不是冒牌货，达米安。”超人说道，“他是另一个版本的你——”

“闭嘴，外星人！”达米安厉声道。

蝙蝠侠啪的一声合上报纸。“达米安。”

达米安恶狠狠地看了他父亲一眼，但在座位上安静下来了，只是把餐刀直戳进了蛋卷。

蝙蝠侠转脸对布鲁斯道：“联盟还在寻找送你回你的世界的方法。在此期间，你就留在宅邸里，不得在没有旁人监督的情况下进入蝙蝠洞或者离开此地。”

布鲁斯被他的语气激怒了。但让他惊讶的是，超人插了口，“这也是为你好。我们还不知道你是怎么来到这里的，背后是什么原因。我确信你留在家里会更舒服一点。”

对，也不对。他的家是——那栋空荡荡的，地下有逝者神龛的湖畔别墅。

“别惯着他，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠没好气地说道。

超人没搭理那句话，只是故意抽了抽鼻子，举起报纸把蝙蝠侠挡在了他的视线外面。而迪克抬手捂嘴，掩下了笑意。

“我想在你走之前跟你聊一下。”提姆说道，“我的意思是，最理想的情况是在正联会议后就能直接送你回家，所以说我们谈话的最佳时机是在那之前——”

“上学去，提姆。”蝙蝠侠打断道。

提姆朝他投去的遭受背叛的眼神看上去几乎有些好笑，“可是布鲁斯——”

“上学去，提姆。”

“你可能对这种位面穿越的事情习以为常了，可这对我来说还是新鲜事儿呢。”提姆抗议道。

蝙蝠侠抬眼从报纸上方看着他。“规矩是什么？”

“哦，拜托。”

“规矩，提姆？”

提姆几乎是窘迫地看了布鲁斯一眼，然后才咕哝道：“义警活动不能影响我的学业，除非世界末日马上就要降临，而且也只能在末日非常非常近的时候才可以例外。”

布鲁斯从余光中注意到，超人把手中的报纸举高了一点，好遮住嘴巴，他镜片后的眼角弯了起来。

“还有呢？”

“别无例外。可是布鲁斯——”

“别无例外，”蝙蝠侠说道。“所以你最好出门吧。”

“你真没劲，”提姆生气地低声道，站起身来，然后对布鲁斯补了一句，“你要是有空的话，能不能请你至少帮我列一张过去十五年里你生活中重大事件的清单？”

布鲁斯一下子被这明显的家庭矛盾夹在了中间，打了个措手不及。他瞟了一眼迪克，迪克对他露齿一笑。

“没问题，孩子。”布鲁斯道。

提姆愤愤瞪了他一眼，“我不是个孩子了。”他说完便气呼呼地冲出了餐厅。

“喔，布鲁斯，”迪克开口道。“你真是极不擅长聊天啊。”

“谢谢。”布鲁斯简洁地回道。

迪克只是毫不羞愧地对他笑了笑。而布鲁斯想念这个自鸣得意的笑容，想念迪克在自认为说中了的时候那种往后微微一仰头的模样。

“你考虑过我的主意吗？”迪克朝蝙蝠侠问道。

蝙蝠侠还真的合起并放下了手中的报纸，望向他。“考虑过。”迪克面露兴奋。“但还是不行。”

“哦，拜托！”迪克道，尽管他至少比提姆大差不多十岁，他的语气听起来跟提姆的也几乎一模一样。“克拉克同意我的看法，是不是？”

“别把我扯进来。”超人眼睛都没从报纸上抬起来就答道。

“什么主意？”布鲁斯问道。

“迪克——”蝙蝠侠开口道，但迪克抢了先。

“哥谭艺术基金会这周要举办一场募捐宴会。我觉得你们两个应该一个人去那里当布鲁斯·韦恩，另一个以蝙蝠侠身份随机应变。布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠义警的流言又开始传起来了。”

“不行。”

“就考虑一下吧，好吗？”迪克恳求道。

蝙蝠侠半是表演半是真心地叹息一声。“我会考虑的，但别以为这会让我改变观点。”

布鲁斯低下头盯起了自己的盘子，以免与其他人产生眼神接触。这是蝙蝠侠把迪克留在他的生活里的方法吗？靠这种小小的妥协，些微的让步？他看着迪克咧开嘴笑着端着盘子去了厨房，看着蝙蝠侠几乎没有停顿地继续读报，然后意识到蝙蝠侠没有付出任何东西，也没有承诺任何事情，只是做到了愿意去聆听——这对迪克就跟整个世界一样重要了。

他嚼了一口炒蛋，味道完美，当然了，同时在他嘴里尝起来也像砂砾。这对他不重要了，对他已经太迟了。

————————

布鲁斯并不习惯从屏幕上旁观战斗。

蝙蝠侠从他的正联通讯器里收到一条消息，严厉告诫布鲁斯只能呆在家里，随即就出门了。孩子们都去上学了，至于夜翼则是去上班了。阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯引到一间装饰得没那么正式的起居室里，那间屋子里的一面大屏幕上已经在直播一群机器人在中心城大肆破坏的场景了。

“他还插手其他人城市里的事情吗？”他问道。

“其他人若是请求支援，他是会去的。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“这基本上就是联盟的意义。”

“哼。”

闪电侠、神奇女侠、火星猎人和奥利弗·奎恩已经抵达了现场。而布鲁斯脑子里的第一个念头是惊讶，惊讶于超人怎么还没到，但还没等他细想下去，超人就飞过来了——带着蝙蝠侠飞过来了。

“这他妈怎么回事？”

阿尔弗雷德微微不赞同地看了他一眼，而布鲁斯只是拧起了眉。

“他就让超人那么抱着他？”他质问道。见到阿尔弗雷德在那里坐着没动，布鲁斯朝他望去，“这事儿经常发生吗？”

“哦，我很抱歉，少爷，”阿尔弗雷德答道，语气里一点抱歉之意都没有。“我以为您在自言自语呢。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“我相信他表达过这种方式会快很多。”

布鲁斯愤恨地盯着屏幕，可能是快，可这也太没有尊严了。

阿尔弗雷德一定是从他的脸上读出了上述的想法，因为他叹了口气，又补充道，“我相信布鲁斯少爷把能更快抵达现场所能救下的生命比自己单打独斗的形象看得更重。”

听阿尔弗雷德管别人叫布鲁斯少爷让他很不舒服，因此布鲁斯没有接话。

他从一开头的几分钟就能看出这里的正联比他的那个合作的时间要长得多。这里的正联成员无需交流就能统一行动。在朝着他们聚过来的超过五十个机器人面前，没有两人选上了同一个目标。神奇女侠、蝙蝠侠和绿箭侠背对背地站着，组队战斗。绿箭侠和蝙蝠侠使用远程武器进行远程攻击，而神奇女侠负责那些突破他们防线的敌人。闪电侠化身一道猩红色的光芒，似乎同时出现在全场的每一个地方，又与其他人的战斗地点均保持十英尺的距离。火星猎人和超人负责防空，替团队抵挡来自天上的攻击。

他们的配合像舞蹈一样优美自如。

然后蝙蝠侠扬起头喊了句什么，而超人停下了动作，往下看去。下一秒他就落到了蝙蝠侠的身边。而绿箭侠立刻调转了弓箭的方向，开始射击天上的敌人。闪电侠往绿箭侠的方向挪了一点，不过他全场漂移的速度还是快到不容易看清楚。

神奇女侠从团队里分了出来，而布鲁斯注意到黑金丝雀赶到了她的身侧。她们两个携起手来就能打退敌方最凶猛的进攻。而摄像头视角切换之后，布鲁斯能看到她们是在单挑敌方头目。这使得剩下的人只能靠自己迎击那一大群机器人了，可战斗的节奏连顿都没顿。

甚至可以说更流畅了。蝙蝠侠和超人背对背战斗，两人的动作没有一秒停滞，他们有一种不可思议的能力，总是能知道另一人在身后哪里。他们的战斗看上去赏心悦目。

布鲁斯注意到又有一个人从天空上疾冲而下。不，是又有两个人。飞行者的进场控制力比超人要差一些，但他从至少有三十英尺的高空把他的伙伴往下扔的行为还是让布鲁斯印象深刻。飞行者穿着牛仔裤，T恤和皮夹克，而布鲁斯怀疑这不是正经的超级英雄装束，哪怕在这个世界也不算合适。

他扔下来的那个人一身红黑，戴着遮挡住头发和全脸的头罩。有那么一秒钟，他下落的姿势似乎失了控，但他随即射出一根钩爪枪，而那下落也变成了受控的一荡，使得他能直接当胸揍上一只机器人。那机器人在一阵火花雨中倒了下去，而下落者一个后空翻，落到了地面上。

是突然紧张起来的阿尔弗雷德给了布鲁斯最终确认那人身份的线索。“那是提姆吗？”

阿尔弗雷德缓缓吐了口气，“看上去如此。”他瞥了一眼角落里那座巨大的老爷钟，“而且看上去他逃学了。”

“他那个朋友是谁？”布鲁斯问道，直播切成了分屏播报，神奇女侠和黑金丝雀正在和一个比她们俩块头大一倍的机器人激战——超人和蝙蝠侠背对背地战斗着——提姆赶到了绿箭侠的身边，闪电侠来到了他们的左边——那个飞行者和火星猎人在一起。

某一刻，相机捕捉到了那个陌生人的面孔，而布鲁斯抽了一口气，因为那人跟布鲁斯有一次在肯特家农场房子里某张照片上见到的人一模一样。他看起来跟克拉克高中时的模样分毫无差。

“那是超级小子，”阿尔弗雷德说道，“肯定是提姆少爷联系了他。”

“超人还不像年长到能有那么大的孩子的样子，”布鲁斯说道。

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德不置可否。

“联盟里没有人对他的，嗯，着装打扮提出过反对意见吗？”布鲁斯问道。

阿尔弗雷德嘴角一扬，像是被逗乐了，“几乎没有人能成功地对超级小子进行说教。”

“他没有一个日常生活中使用的名字吗？”布鲁斯问道。

“我收到的指示是不能把您之前不清楚的超英的平民身份告诉您。”

布鲁斯感觉怒气在胸中翻滚，“我都不觉得我的世界里有这个孩子，我认为一个名字无关紧要。”

阿尔弗雷德冷静平和地看了他一眼。他甚至连口都不用开。布鲁斯按捺下了想抱起手臂像孩子一样撅起嘴的冲动。阿尔弗雷德的目光柔和了几分。

“我知道身陷一个与您熟悉的世界既似而非的地方，身边都是您认为应该认识却无比陌生的人，对您来讲一定很不容易。”

“你知道什么？”布鲁斯没有好气地说道。所有人里，阿尔弗雷德对他隐瞒信息最让他烦躁。

阿尔弗雷德没有受激，他也从来没吃过这一套，只是拿那种让布鲁斯觉得自己像一个闹脾气的小孩子一样的眼神望着他。

“这对我来说也很奇怪。我看着您，觉得您是那么像我了解的那个布鲁斯少爷。可从某些角度看，您又是个陌生人。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“有那么明显吗？”他注视着屏幕里蝙蝠侠的战斗，对方身周明显都是他信任的战友。这个问题在他能咽下去之前就自动从嘴里滑了出来。“我们有那么不一样吗？”

“对我来说没有，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说道，“但您，”他顿了一下，斟酌着词句，“更不好接近，更冷漠，更不愿意敞开胸怀。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，被某个版本的他自己可能乐于敞开胸怀这种想法逗乐了。阿尔弗雷德猜到了他的思绪，也微笑起来。“是的，我猜您听到这句话一定很奇怪。布鲁斯少爷并不是一个外向坦率，乐于敞开胸怀的人。然而您的话，您似乎比我这么多年所见到的他更加封闭一些。我想，这或许是因为您的生活更孤独一点。因为不知道您经历了什么，您也不知道他经历过什么，我不能说您的日子相比就一定过得更加艰难。但我觉得，那边能跟您谈心的人会比这边少一些。”

这一次布鲁斯确实抱起了手臂。阿尔弗雷德总能让他有这种被剥下了所有伪装，心思被大白于天下的感觉。“只有你了。”

这句话显然让阿尔弗雷德大吃一惊。“只有我？”他仿佛不敢置信般重复道。阿尔弗雷德很少重复他人的话语。

“还有谁呢？”布鲁斯问道。

“是呀，还有谁呢？”阿尔弗雷德说道，他的语气听上去特别悲伤。

————————

神奇女侠和黑金丝雀一干掉机器人首领，战斗就结束了。不管她们是对那家伙干了什么，其他的机器人也都受到了同样的影响，那些小号的机器人如同被切断了木偶线的木偶一般齐齐滚倒在地。

战斗结束之后，镜头还对准着这些英雄。布鲁斯看见蝙蝠侠大步走向提姆。超人还在他的身旁，与他并肩同行，面无表情，让人看不出心思。他又变成了那个布鲁斯曾经试图杀死的冷漠神明，一点儿今天早上坐在厨房里趁迪克不注意偷走他一块华夫饼的那个人的影子都没有。

布鲁斯琢磨着对方是不是要去质问超级小子，以及超级小子到底跟他是什么关系。他们是亲戚吗？还是说超级小子只是因为与超人能力相似才得到了这个称号。

提姆环视四周，发现蝙蝠侠正在朝他走来。他立刻仰头望天，往嘴里伸了两根手指打了个唿哨。都不到一眨眼的功夫，超级小子就过来了，一把捞起提姆，带着他飞出了视线范围。就算摄像头离着他这么远，布鲁斯也能看清超级小子边飞边发出了一阵不负责任的大笑。

布鲁斯确信普通人不会注意到蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关的样子，但他自己确实注意到了。不过所有人都能看到，超人伸手往蝙蝠侠肩膀上一拍，带着笑意地对他说了点什么。

然后超人就飞上天空，追了过去。

“布鲁斯少爷能够想法自己回家的。”阿尔弗雷德可能是看到了布鲁斯的表情，于是说道。

“效率的价值现在又到哪里去了？”布鲁斯问道。

“不适用于从已解除危机的地点退场，只适用于抵达危机现场的时候。”阿尔弗雷德语含幽默。

布鲁斯不知道还有什么事情可做，只好继续看着电视上转播的现场清理。他憎恨这种无能为力只能等待的感觉。但阿尔弗雷德一以贯之保持着冷静，好似能够理解他的样子。虽然布鲁斯知道对方不是他的阿尔弗雷德，他依然宽慰于对方的存在。阿尔弗雷德加满了布鲁斯的茶，然后就离开了，把他一个人留在房间里。

不管蝙蝠侠战斗之后还去做了什么，反正他没有马上回到宅邸。布鲁斯只好无所事事地一间间逛着厅堂，心下猜测是不是韦恩集团那边有事，不过他哪知道这个世界到底有什么事呢。

此念一升，他便自然而然地在下一个走廊处往左转去。再次住进宅邸里感觉如同患上一场牙痛，那种让他总是忍不住戳一戳那颗蛀牙，确定它仍在疼痛的牙痛。他能认出整面整面新砌的墙，与他记忆中不一致而显得违和的新橱柜，还有空气中飘荡着的某种不可解释的气息，这些都是证据，证明这座宅邸曾与他自己的宅邸遭到过相同程度的毁坏。

但这重建的宅邸仍然悉心忠实地还原了原来的风格，比布鲁斯自己的那一栋要强上很多。蝙蝠侠成功重建了宅邸，布鲁斯则把那烧空了的壳改造成了一座埋葬着他一切失败的陵墓。

图书馆看上去跟他记忆中的一样。虽然还缺了一些布鲁斯以为会见到的书，但图书馆里的气息，墙壁木饰的颜色，指间椅子的质感都完美重现了过去的感觉。

很容易找到蝙蝠侠在哪里存放报纸——他收藏的《星球日报》比布鲁斯的要多，《哥谭公报》则数量一致。布鲁斯无法装作不明白这是因为什么。

他先开始翻看这里的《哥谭公报》，一路追寻着蝙蝠侠私人生活和职业生活的时间线。他读到了蝙蝠侠收养迪克·格雷森，读到了正义联盟的成立，读到了罗宾的第一次现身和夜翼的第一次出场。

他意识到自己攥紧了拳头，呼吸变得急促起来。他已经做了心理准备，知道会看见那篇报道，但见到他自己在一场葬礼上低头默立的照片时依然感觉像被人打了一拳。那照片基本上跟他自己世界的报纸上刊登出来的那张照片一模一样。镜头下是一位悲痛的父亲，记载了他最惨痛的一次失败。

布鲁斯强迫自己读完了那篇头条报道，读完了布鲁斯·韦恩养子杰森·托德的死讯和他神秘悲惨的死状。

他思忖过，他见到了提姆和达米安，他见到迪克和蝙蝠侠关系依然亲密。他想过或许这个世界没有杰森·托德，没有那个试图偷他轮胎的小混混，没有那次让他产生自目睹父母丧生后从未有过的感觉，彻底震动他内心的亡故。

然而事情并非如此。蝙蝠侠也曾经历过同样的丧亲之痛。但他以一种布鲁斯自己从没做到的方式，成功进行了修辞意义上和事实上的重建。蝙蝠洞里没有血迹斑斑涂着彩漆的制服。外面没有在湖畔别墅勉强布置的居所中构筑出的孤独生活——在他情绪特别恶劣的日子里，连阿尔弗雷德都不容易触及他的内心。

他放下了手中的《哥谭公报》，无法继续往下读了，因此转而读起了《星球日报》。在显著位置刊载的超人故事出现的时间比他自己世界的时间早得多。克拉克·肯特的署名文章也有很多，这样的文章在《星球日报》上已经登了超过十年，一开始是体育报道，后来进化成短篇新闻，最后发展至长篇调查报道。

当布鲁斯从折痕和磨旧的页角中注意到，那些刊载着克拉克·肯特所撰的头版报道和超人格外惊人之举的报道的报纸明显被翻看的次数更多的时候，他简直为蝙蝠侠感到尴尬。

“小心那张报纸。”一个从门边响起的声音吓了他一跳，但更令他讶异的是，他一直在留心，但根本没听见任何人接近的声音。提姆又换回了牛仔裤和T恤，刚洗完的头发还湿着，正靠在门框上。

布鲁斯低头扫了一眼手中的报纸，上面似乎没有什么特别值得纪念的东西。头版上是肯特的署名文章，但布鲁斯也在更早期的报纸上见到过他的头版署名报道。这篇文章跟其他文章貌似没什么区别，都是莱克斯集团腐败交易的详尽调查——就跟这还会让人惊奇一样。不过确实，这张报纸上也有那种频繁被人翻看的痕迹。

布鲁斯不得不承认，虽然说肯特的文章里总是有一种不切实际的理想主义腔调，但他文笔很好，确实能写出让读者关心在意的故事。

“这我就想不出是为什么了，”他故作漠不关心地把那张报纸扔回了桌上。提姆朝他做了个鬼脸儿，就像他明白布鲁斯为什么这么做，而且毫不惊讶一样。从别人脸上看见明显属于阿尔弗雷德的表情还是很奇怪。

提姆在布鲁斯对面坐了下来，把那张报纸拉到了自己身前。“这篇调查文章是他和克拉克一起完成的。呃，文章本身不是，但那个调查是。布鲁斯想要采取更直接的行动，但克拉克想要把真相公诸于众。”他望了布鲁斯一眼，“克拉克在这种事情上特别坚定，非常小心，不去滥用他的超能力，不去插手那些法律能够解决的问题。”他放下报纸，转脸望向布鲁斯。

“文章发表一个星期之后，莱克斯·卢瑟就进了监狱。当然，他没在那里呆几天。但克拉克之前的决定是正确的。”他嘴角一勾，露出一抹微笑。“我觉得布鲁斯喜欢有人能证明他错了，能让他时时保持警醒。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，这样的世界他可无法想象。提姆咧嘴笑了起来，似乎是完全明白布鲁斯在想什么。“嗯，可能这样的人只有克拉克和我们几个，”他说道，“但这就是为什么他信任我们。他并非永不犯错。”这一次，提姆投来的评估意味十足的冷静目光让布鲁斯想起了自己。“你也不是永不犯错。”

布鲁斯的目光移向了那摞《哥谭公报》，但报道杰森死讯的那一张已经被压在了中间。“我知道。”他离永不犯错还差得远呢。提姆仍然在注视着他，他面上的表情让布鲁斯想起了前一晚蝙蝠侠在书房里盯着他时的模样。“谁告诉你的？”

“告诉我什么？”提姆以一种无辜小孩子的口吻问道。布鲁斯知道他是在装模作样，于是只是眯起了眼睛。提姆叹了一口气，“我猜到的。而且我还在正义联盟总部里安了窃听器。”

布鲁斯没有让自己的吃惊流露出来。但这真的很了不起。提姆不可能超过十八岁。

“我是个天才，”提姆说道，还是读出了布鲁斯的表情。“而且神谕的设备几乎不可能被探测出来，就算超人也不行。”他朝布鲁斯投来一个鬼鬼祟祟的眼神。“这话我只跟你说，其实我觉得超人还是清楚的。他和布鲁斯都清楚。”

那段话里的哪一句布鲁斯都不知道该怎么回应，更不知道该怎么回应的是提姆那种随意而戏谑，跟同龄的迪克如此不同而又如此相似的说话方式。“神谕？”他问道。

“芭芭拉·戈登？”提姆惊讶地问道。“天啊，要是你的世界还有她这个人，那你就一定得去跟她聊聊。要是没有她，按我的想法，你连半数的事情都完不成。她也是个天才。”

“警察局长的女儿？”布鲁斯同样惊讶地问道。

“以及她本人，这么说怎么样？”提姆温声说道。“我猜你的团队里没有过蝙蝠女？”

“蝙蝠女？”布鲁斯缓缓重复道，感受着这个词在舌尖陌生而奇异的分量，心下难以置信。

“那边真的只有你和阿尔弗雷德吗？”提姆问道，身子往前一探，面露急切。“你是怎么做到的？”

“这个，首先，”布鲁斯道，并不想开始讲自己团队的历史。“我没有他那么多联盟事务要管。”

“嗯，”提姆显然对这个回答并不满意。他朝那摞报纸点了点头。“时间线的分叉点你有什么想法了么？”

布鲁斯有点想回避这个问题，他不愿意跟提姆，不愿意跟任何人讨论这个话题。但提姆那种就事论事的语气，那种认为自己会被同意参与讨论的模样，那种毫不怀疑布鲁斯会与他分享自己的推论，更不怀疑自己肯定能帮上忙的信心触动了他。

布鲁斯敲了敲那摞报纸里最上面的那一张，是上周的《星球日报》。“看上去迪克的时间旅行理论并不是完全的无稽之谈。你们的时间线比我快了三年。”

提姆眉眼拧成一团，思索起来。“至少那解释了达米安是怎么回事，但解释不了我。我差不多五年之前就加入了团队，更别提还有联盟其他成员的问题。迪克提过你刚刚在你的世界里创立正联，还有你和他依然处于相互疏远的状态，而在这个世界你们——”他明显顿了一下，然后道，“自迪克二十一岁起就和好了。”

他自己的迪克现在二十三岁，那这里的夜翼就是二十六岁。蝙蝠侠又多过了五年与他的——与迪克和解的时光。就算他身处于布鲁斯的时间线进度时也多了两年。

“超人显然在你们的世界比在我的世界里活跃得多。”他不知道该怎么理解这一点。要是那才是分叉点，要是蝙蝠侠所拥有的一切是因为超人——

“嗯。”提姆把那摞《星球日报》拽近身边，开始翻找起来。

“是超人，还是克拉克·肯特？”门口的一个声音问道，而布鲁斯压下了自己的第一反应——一阵纯粹的恼意。从提姆的表情来看，他做的并不是很成功。提姆伸手捂住了嘴，为时已晚地试图藏起笑容。

“两者皆是。”布鲁斯答道，尽可能保持了声线的平静，或者说，至少是在看见提姆的眼睛笑得眯起来了之前保持住了平静。他瞪了提姆一眼，但提姆安之若素。

蝙蝠侠从提姆身边拉出一把椅子坐下，也伸手去够那摞《星球日报》。

“嘿！”提姆没有放手，试图把报纸往自己这边拽。蝙蝠侠一句话没说，只是严厉地看了他一眼。“我先来的。”提姆抱怨道，但还是松了手。

蝙蝠侠没有回应那句话，只是拿起上半摞报纸放到了提姆面前，而提姆朝他露齿一笑。布鲁斯根本用不上侦探技巧就能看出他们彼此之间的亲情与爱。蝙蝠侠的家人是爱他的。

布鲁斯有意识地放松了攥起来的双手。

蝙蝠侠轻松地翻着报纸，基本没怎么看就抽了两张出来。第一张上有一个头版标题，讨论的是基本毫无价值的区域工资差距。第二张，布鲁斯认出来是超人的第一次公开露面。蝙蝠侠貌似是又想起了什么，随即抽出了第三张报纸——露易丝·莱恩对超人的头版采访。

而提姆一句都没问，甚至一眼都没看蝙蝠侠那半摞报纸，就开始在自己那堆里翻找起来。他花的时间要更久一点，显然对它们不像蝙蝠侠那么熟悉，但他也挑出了两张。布鲁斯只能看见其中一张，那是一篇正义联盟宣布成立时的公开采访。

“这是超人的第一次公开露面。”蝙蝠侠说道，敲了敲他那篇文章，而布鲁斯之前就认出来了。报纸上的日期显示为2001年三月。

“他那时候不可能超过二十二岁。”布鲁斯快速算了一下，说道。

“二十一。他的生日是在六月。”

上帝啊，比他的迪克现在还年轻，比布鲁斯自己投身于蝙蝠侠道路时还要年轻，虽然也没年轻太多。

“而这是克拉克·肯特在《星球日报》上发表的第一篇文章。”蝙蝠侠继续道，把区域工资差距那份报纸翻到第八页。他往第八页翻的那种轻车熟路，挑出那三份报纸的那种轻而易举颇暴露了一些有意义的事实。而布鲁斯抬眼时，提姆迎上了他的目光，那孩子的眼神里藏着某种只可意会的含义。布鲁斯强迫自己低头继续凝视那张日期为2001年八月的报纸。

“你说过他在你的世界现身人前的时间要晚很多。他第一次公开露面是什么时候？”

蝙蝠侠语气的每一个角度都让他愤怒，但这是重要的信息。

“2014年，就在黑零事件之前。”

提姆和蝙蝠侠对视了一眼。

“他中间那十三年干了什么？”

布鲁斯想要说自己不知道，想要结束这场谈话。想要假装他从来没有了解过他后来得知的内容，而那后来为时已晚，他已经来不及进行补救了。

“旅行，助人，只是没有——”他做了个飞行的手势。

“那么说，他也不在《星球日报》？”提姆确认道。布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“大多数时间里，他搞一些‘地下’工作。在渔船和海上石油开采平台上工作救人。”

“比喻上讲是地下工作，”提姆咧嘴一笑。“实际上是海上工作。”

“他在逃避。”蝙蝠侠说道。这不是一个问句。

“逃避什么？”提姆问道。

蝙蝠侠用指尖敲了敲桌子。“那就是问题，对不对？”他望着布鲁斯的眼神锐利了起来。“你呢？你第一次穿上蝙蝠装是什么时候？”

感觉像是一百万年前的事情了。不过即使是那个时候，布鲁斯也不觉得自己是个天真的人，可他当时也不知道自己还有哪些世界可以夺去的东西。

“2000年九月。”

“这跟我们的时间线一致。”提姆说道，然后迎着蝙蝠侠的眼神开口，“怎么了？就是这样啊。”

“如果我要被陷在这个地方，如果我要分享我的世界里的细节，”布鲁斯的声音强硬了起来，“那我希望至少能等价交换信息。”

蝙蝠侠冷冷打量了他一眼，目光里满是估量，然后一言不发地越过桌子伸出了手。

“以诚待我，”他说道，“我就会以诚待你。”

布鲁斯握上了他的手摇了摇。他没有去测试蝙蝠侠的手劲，蝙蝠侠也没有去测试他。这感觉像一种进展。

提姆装作从眼睛上抹掉一滴眼泪。“真是个感人的时刻。”

蝙蝠侠的目光一下子挪到了他的身上。“别以为我忘了你今天下午逃学了。”

提姆站起身来，把椅子往后一推。“哦天啊，你们听到了吗？好像是我的作业在喊我呢。再见了，布鲁斯们！”

布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠一起注视着他离开图书馆，但布鲁斯很快就把目光移到了蝙蝠侠的面庞上。要是陌生人可能就会说蝙蝠侠面无表情，但布鲁斯能看出他表情中的关切与爱，那与提姆早些时候望向蝙蝠侠的表情别无二致。这个世界里，他们有个真正的家庭，一个家人彼此相爱的家庭。

“你还有其它问题吗？”他粗暴无礼地问道。

蝙蝠侠评估意味十足地打量了他一眼。“跟我讲讲黑零事件。”

这一回，布鲁斯没能控制住自己攥起拳头。他大概还——没有原谅超人，但是已经把这事翻篇了。他现在知道，那天发生的事情并非对方故意。然而，那天在他记忆中仍然蒙着一层愤怒和恐惧，以及现在，又加上了一层悔恨。那天在他的心中像杰森的死亡一样留下了溃烂的创口，毒害了他的理性和客观之心。它驱使着他接近一条他曾发誓绝不会突破的底线。那底线差一点就被他打破了，全凭运气和克拉克所唤醒的那该死的情感共鸣他才住了手。

“我不明白这和送我回家有什么关系？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，只是把提姆挑出来的报纸拉到自己旁边，然后把那两张报纸一并转向布鲁斯。第一张上面的日期是2003年五月，报导的内容则是蝙蝠侠和超人并肩作战。

“显然，那不是我们第一次见面，但那是我们第一次并肩对抗敌人，”他嘴角一勾，露出一丝极浅的笑意，“而不是对抗彼此。”他抬头注视布鲁斯的双眼。“那是十六年前的事情了。”

他拿起第二张报纸放到第一张上面，2005年八月，正义联盟宣布成立。“这是十四年前的事情。”报纸上的照片肯定是正义联盟诸位创立者的合影。超人和蝙蝠侠在最前面，亚瑟和戴安娜在他们的两侧。但布鲁斯也能看到巴里，奥利弗，和某个他不认识的穿了一身绿衣的男人——而就算在这张照片里，都能看出那家伙在发着微光。

“我自己去过三个异世界，克拉克去过六个。联盟里的人加起来去过的异世界能达到两位数。以我们查明的内容来看，有三种情况可能导致一个人落入另一条时间线里。第一种是魔法装置——别笑。”布鲁斯没笑，但他面上的表情一定暴露了他的怀疑。“外星人的存在都已经被证实了，相比之下，魔法又算什么？每一种可能你都不能排除。”

布鲁斯没有说话，但蝙蝠侠似乎也不需要他提供意见。

“就像我刚才所说的，第一种能导致人落入另一条时间线的是魔法装置。第二种是速度。如果你跑得足够快，各条时间线间的屏障就会变得，这么说吧，比较有弹性。各条时间线是在同一个位面上共存的，只是所处时空频段不同。而只要一个人的速度足够快就能从一个时空频段转移到另一个之上。克拉克如果努一把力是可以做到的，闪电侠不止一次在无意间达成过这个效果。而眼下，鉴于你最近既没见过某面奇怪的镜子也没跟魔法使用者战斗过，第一种情况似乎可以排除。你的移动速度还没快到能无意间陷入第二种情况的程度，除非我们时间线上的差异比我所想的要大得多。”蝙蝠侠扬起一条眉毛，布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“那剩下的就是第三种情况。”他靠着桌子往前一倾。“这种情况倏忽而现，最难解释也最难解决。这世界上存在无法阐释的伟力。超人可能是你见过的第一个身具如此伟力的人，但他不会是最后一个。这世上存在某种——我猜有人会说神祇，但我们管它叫力量。巴里，还有其他神速者更为熟悉这种伟力，其中巴里称为神速力的那一种力量是他们这类人超能力的来源。

按我们的理解，这样的力量并无感情，但却能察觉某种失衡。偶尔，一个世界要是出了问题，或者偏离了某条特定正常时间线太远，这力量就会……进行干预。

布鲁斯讥道：“就像拨弄命运回到定轨一样？”

蝙蝠侠露出一个布鲁斯认为与自己脸上相一致的表情，“不，要是没有自由意志——要是失去了自主抉择的能力，我们就什么也不是了。它最多也就是轻轻推人一把，有时候，它具体表现为一道闪念，一场梦。有时候，就是这种状况，”他指了指布鲁斯。“我们无法预料这会持续多久，以及你什么时候能被允许回归自己的世界。触发时间线切换可能需要你停留一定的时长，也可能需要你从我们这边了解一些东西。”

“这我无法接受，”布鲁斯道。“哥谭，我的哥谭需要我。我不能就这么消失，而且还不知道要消失多久。”

“我没说我们会就这么干等着条件满足。那样的话可能要花好几个月，我也不愿意让你在我家里住那么久。正义联盟正在寻找送你回家的其他方法。”

“要是你们对此这么有经验，这难道不应该很容易吗？”布鲁斯问道。

蝙蝠侠瞪了他一眼。“当然，把你随便往哪条时间线上一送是很容易的。相信我，这主意很让我心动。但是不行，我们得先找到你那条时间线，难点在这里，而且我们也没有足够的资源来做这件事情。”

布鲁斯见过他们的正联的规模，他怀疑对方最后一句是在说谎。

“与此同时，我们要捋一遍我们两边的时间线，找一下差异和共同点，找出你要了解的东西，然后就能纠正你的问题。这样我们有可能在联盟找出办法之前就能触发时间线的切换。所以说，跟我讲讲黑零事件。”

布鲁斯磕绊地缓缓讲了起来。

他向对方讲述了那时仿佛苍穹即将崩落，世界即将终结，讲述了神祇们是怎样在大都会的上空战斗，并几乎毁掉了身边的城市。他没有提自己那时在做什么，没有提他是如何从废墟中救人，他目睹了多少事情，但这些他也用不着说。

蝙蝠侠全程不置一词，甚至不错一瞬地听着他的讲述。直到布鲁斯讲到那场战斗是怎样结束时，他才有了反应。

蝙蝠侠抿紧了双唇。“他杀了佐德？”

布鲁斯不知道对方的表情里包含的是怎样的情绪，是愤怒还是厌恶？布鲁斯没有立场也不会替超人辩护。

蝙蝠侠的手在桌上微微动了一下，就像想要攥起拳来一样。“当时佐德干了什么？”

布鲁斯提取过多段安保录像，反反复复地看过那些视频，用它们助燃心中复仇的烈焰。他曾把克拉克扭断佐德脖颈时发出的声音当作一声怒火的宣泄，一声胜利的嘶吼。而直到克拉克死后他才意识到那是一声绝望的呐喊。他向蝙蝠侠解释了佐德是怎样逼迫克拉克下手的。

这一回，蝙蝠侠的手确实攥了起来，他慢慢伸拳抵住嘴唇，平稳心神。“那对他来讲一定很难。”他只说了这么一句。

“对 **他** ？”布鲁斯难以置信地重复道。他仍然记得那一家人看见两位神祇在他们眼前战斗，随即其中一个被杀掉、被谋杀时面上的惧色，以及——布鲁斯将每次想到黑零事件就将他吞没的狂怒与无助感压至脑后。

这一次，蝙蝠侠的表情不会让人错认了。那就是愤怒，对布鲁斯的愤怒。

“你真的一点都不了解他。”他说道。“他被迫面临一个无比艰难的抉择，而他做出了选择。他杀死了仅剩的氪星人之一以拯救人民——拯救人类。而你认为这对他来讲轻而易举？克拉克，”他吸了一口气，思考了一下，“克拉克重视生命的价值，这对他比什么都重要。”

蝙蝠侠垂眼望向仍在他面前的报纸，那张报道他与超人并肩作战的报纸。

布鲁斯顺着他的目光望去，看向那叠位于他左侧的《星球日报》，看着那些被反复摩挲过的页角，以及蝙蝠侠注视着那篇讲述他们第一次以盟友身份战斗的文章时嘴角弯起的不能再小的弧度。

“你爱他。”

那几个字悬在他们之间，听上去荒谬而可笑。布鲁斯难以相信自己此刻还有能力去爱，难以想象任何一个版本的自己有这种能力。但他话一出口就知道自己是对的，他能品出其中的真实性——能从蝙蝠侠的脸上读出真相。

目睹蝙蝠侠表情逐渐凝滞，他嘴唇的弧线逐渐消失的感觉如同目睹一个闸门缓缓关闭。

“我们的谈话结束了。”

布鲁斯没有目送他离去，不愿意满足对方的期望，但当他感觉到蝙蝠侠走到了门口，他便开了口。“回避真相不会让它变成谎言。”

作为回应，图书馆的门撞上了。

————————

布鲁斯在图书馆里呆了好几个小时。他放弃了报纸，不想再继续读这个似乎完美，他还有儿子们和家和——一位爱侣的世界。他将最后一个念头推至脑后，没有迹象表明那是双向的感情，蝙蝠侠的反应也证实了这一点。但他在杰森的事情之后竟还能去爱，还能有这样脆弱的一面。两个罗宾的存在本身，还有提姆和达米安在宅邸中的地位已经很让他迷惑了，可爱上……爱上超人，一个外星人？！他现在对克拉克了解得更深了，能明白对方是个有弱点的好人——或者说智慧生命，真能说他是人吗？布鲁斯为超人的去世而感到后悔，对他在其间所起的作用而感到悔恨。他现在知道了，明白了他们两人携手能够做出多少善事。

但爱上他？

超人身上有哪一条能点燃一个像布鲁斯·韦恩这样心灵扭曲到几乎不可识别的人心中的爱？超人那张骄慢的面容里又藏着什么能降服一个像蝙蝠侠这样的人？布鲁斯的脑海里不由自主地冒出了克拉克绝望而恐惧的面容，满心恳求的面容。他不是在恳求布鲁斯饶他自己一命，而是在恳求他去拯救别人。

布鲁斯把那念头推至脑后。蝙蝠侠身上还有很多其他事情布鲁斯无法理解，而爱只是其中最让他惊讶的那一件。至于其他——他伸出手指从上至下抚过一本本旧书的书脊，先是他童年时珍爱的书籍，随后是他年轻时期津津有味地看过的那些书籍，然后是他成年后嘲笑过的那些书籍。

他的手指停在了一本早年间最喜欢的书上。他第一次读到它时还太过年少，没能领略那本书的美妙之处，但他一直记得它，在十七岁离开家之前还经常重读。而那也是他归家之后所读的第一本书。

就像他曾拥有过的那本一样，这里这本书的书脊也磨旧了，书页也被翻得失去了原本的挺括。这让布鲁斯想起了那些报纸，那些仔细整理过，精心收集好，被反复重读，仿佛其中也蕴藏着什么宝贵事物的报纸。

他把那本书放回了书架，对它失去了兴趣。

几个小时以后，阿尔弗雷德在这里找到了他。这段时间里他一直想要选定一本书读下去，可此处的每一本书都唤起了他的一种情绪。有的书唤起的情绪过于强烈，他承受不住；有的书唤起的情绪却又不够强烈。因此，他只是顺着这种继续翻阅的冲动，抚遍每一本又熟悉又陌生的书籍，感受着它们所唤起的记忆。

阿尔弗雷德进入房间的脚步轻重总是恰到好处，他的动作声响不会大到能打扰他，也不会轻到能吓到他。有时候，他总感觉阿尔弗雷德一直就在这房间里，随时等待着他的召唤。

“我猜您可能想要一杯茶。”

“我更想要一杯上好的苏格兰威士忌。”布鲁斯答道。图书馆的这个区域曾是他母亲的最爱。而布鲁斯从没对这里的罗曼蒂克爱情小说和历史传奇感过兴趣，直到有一天他彻底失去了读到它们的可能才开始怀念起这个地方。他清了清嗓子，压下了让他咽喉一紧的一阵情绪。

阿尔弗雷德装作没有注意到布鲁斯的动作，而他装得无可挑剔。“我恐怕把威士忌留在另一个托盘上了，少爷。”

布鲁斯的叹气主要是演出来的，不过阿尔弗雷德像往常一样不为所动。“我猜我就接受茶吧。是什么茶呢？”

阿尔弗雷德嗤了一声。“伯爵红茶，我们不是野蛮人。”

布鲁斯接过了递来的茶。那茶一如既往地完美无缺。

————————

蝙蝠侠还没做出什么如避开他的视线这样惹眼的事情，但早餐之后——这次幸而超人没有列席——他抓住了布鲁斯的手臂。

“今天是星期四。”

布鲁斯只是扫了一眼握住他手臂的那只手，然后就收回了视线，望向蝙蝠侠。而蝙蝠侠则又握了他手臂一阵，表明了他要讲正事，随即放了手。

“晚上会有家庭聚餐。”他接着道。“克拉克会过来，还有——”

布鲁斯感觉心中涌上一阵恼怒。“克拉克不是家庭的一员。”

他上一次的家庭聚餐——迪克和杰森为最后一个面包卷拌嘴，阿尔弗雷德耐心地再次为布鲁斯斟上葡萄酒的情景像带刺的野果般钩织在他的记忆里，挥之不去。

蝙蝠侠朝他投来的目光冰冷无比。“家庭跟血缘没有关系。”

就跟布鲁斯需要他提醒一样。

“我会举止得当，好好表现的。”他嘲讽道。上帝啊，他自己都能听出来，他听上去像个刚刚被告知不得不出席父母举办的晚宴而闹着脾气的孩子。

蝙蝠侠翻了翻眼睛，“是啊，我相信你会的。我只是，”他犹豫了一下，“我只是想要警告你——”

“好的，好的，”布鲁斯开口道，彻底换上了布鲁斯·韦恩的画皮。他听厌了蝙蝠侠对他强调他与超人的感情关系，听厌了他责怪布鲁斯他所搞砸的事情，迫使布鲁斯无时无刻不记起它们。“只要我吐露出我们昨晚所谈的任意一个词，你就会把我挂到屋顶上。”他从蝙蝠侠身侧挤了过去，过程中纯属故意地撞上了他的肩膀。他这么做的同时就觉得自己气量不高，可他恨这个世界，恨蝙蝠侠拥有这么多，而布鲁斯——

蝙蝠侠面上的表情消失了，而就在那一刻，布鲁斯意识到他的面容上不是愤怒，不是威胁。

“行。晚餐七点开始。”

布鲁斯讥讽地朝他敬了个礼。“十分期待。”

————————

布鲁斯把这一天余下的时光都花在了几个花园里。这里的每个花园都被打理得仔仔细细，布鲁斯的时间线上的花园——也曾是如此。

不过，阿尔弗雷德只有一个人，而且真的很忙。要是没有蝙蝠侠的事情，他可能能够一边打理宅邸，做饭，照顾布鲁斯，同时还照料花园。也许那样的世界也存在，但那不是布鲁斯的世界。布鲁斯的花园里没有杂草——不管阿尔弗雷德的日程忙成什么样子，他都不会允许这种事情发生，可花园里也没再新种什么。他的花园是为数不多彻底冻结在时光里的事物，与布鲁斯母亲三十年前所设计的别无二致。

“漂亮吧，是不是？”

布鲁斯不允许自己显露出被惊到的样子，但迪克从左边突然冒出来确实让他吃了一惊。

“你应该看看这花园里花开得最盛的时候的样子。”

迪克伸手抚过一朵微微有点探出丛中的玫瑰的花瓣。“那一定美极了。”

他没提布鲁斯过去是跟他说过这话的，蝙蝠侠一定是提过的。

“没错。”

“提姆有的时候会过来帮忙打理。”迪克说道。

“打理花园？”布鲁斯讶异地问道。他过去曾坚持让那几个男孩做一些家务，但那通常是指打扫他们自己的房间或者洗碗，也只是为了慢慢给他们灌输一点责任意识。他肯定从没提过让他们做这种杂务。

“对。”迪克双手往兜里一插。他已经换下了制服，现在穿着一条牛仔裤和一件看上去很顺眼的毛衣。

“阿尔弗雷德对此一定很不高兴。”

迪克大笑起来。“他已经学会容忍这件事了。提姆爱好广泛。”他最后的那句话听上去像是在引某人的原话。

“广泛到包括园艺。”布鲁斯怀疑道。

迪克耸了耸肩。“我估计他觉得这能放松心情。我是理解不了其中的道理的。不过，嘿，管它什么呢，能让他那小书呆脑袋瓜开心就行。”

“嗯。”

他们继续在花园里漫步而行。

“他是我们几个里最像你的。”迪克自然而然地开了口。

布鲁斯咽下了他的第一反应，那反应里包括好几句“上帝啊，帮帮他吧”。

迪克肯定从他的表情里看出了点什么，因为他伸手抓住了布鲁斯的肩膀，而这个动作并不常见。“他是个好孩子，布鲁斯。你回去以后应该去调查一下。德雷克，里面有k的那个克。”

“你还能怎么拼那个克？”布鲁斯被那说法逗笑了。

迪克咧嘴一笑。“你总是说要讲得详细具体一点。”

蝙蝠侠总是这样说。而布鲁斯仅跟这个迪克单独聊过两次。他一直让自己忘掉对方不是他的迪克，忘掉他的迪克已经好几年没跟他说话了。

他转过身，双手也插进了兜里。他自己身上穿了件黑毛衣，从着装风格来看，他和迪克一定显得很搭。

“我会去查的。”这是一句谎言。他的生命中，宅邸中，内心中已经无法再接纳一位新罗宾了。因他而死的人已经太多了。

迪克充满怀疑地低唔了一声。

布鲁斯有这么多事情想问他。他是怎么不再生蝙蝠侠的气的？眼下，他是怎么能站在这里跟布鲁斯聊天，在宅邸里过夜，像这里一直是家，未曾改变过一样呢？

他转眼回望迪克，打算问——问点泛泛到对他不会有什么用，但——可这时他注意到了迪克的发型和衬衫版型。

“你特意打扮过。”嗯，以迪克的标准来讲已经算打扮了。他的头发用了某种护理产品定型，毛衣不光保暖，而且还很合身，衬出了他的二头肌，也贴合腰线。

迪克不安地扭了一下，动作很不明显，但这是他的训练与布鲁斯的观察能力的比拼。“布鲁斯跟你讲过晚餐的事情了吗？”

“他提过了。”哦，上帝啊。要是迪克打扮起来是为了给超人留下好印象，布鲁斯可能就要离家出走，或者从旁边的窗户跳下去了。

“我们总是会为家庭之夜好好打扮一下的。这是个态度问题。”他表情不像说谎，可迪克从最擅长此道之人那里接受了经年的训练，因此布鲁斯也不能完全相信那个表情。不过，迪克的行为举止里没有能显出他是（想要）渴望给超人留下好印象，所以布鲁斯把那恐怖的念头抛之脑后。

“我相信没那个必要。”他语出真心。他无法想象迪克回家他除了高兴之外还能有什么别的心情。（这是一种刻意的自我欺骗，就跟布鲁斯没发过火，没起头跟迪克吵过那么多架一样。可——可即使在那段日子里，他也会为迪克没有因此不来而高兴。而他愿不愿意见到迪克跟对方穿什么没有关系。）

“布鲁斯跟你讲过——”

“讲了，”布鲁斯咬着牙说道。这样全方位无死角的 **监督** 他烦透了。

“好吧。”迪克缓缓道。“那你……没问题？”

“我能应付。”布鲁斯简短地答道。

迪克耸了耸肩，看上去仍然心存疑虑。“我只是想要提醒你一下。”

布鲁斯强压下了想要怒吼的冲动。“谢谢，但我能处理好的。”

迪克伸手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上。“到时候要是你需要先缓一分钟——”

布鲁斯错身让他的手滑了下去。“用不着。这事不会让我吃惊了。”不再会了。这不是他与超人的初次会面，他不明白为什么他们都认为他这次会受不了。

“哦。”迪克看上去又惊又喜。“那好呀！那太好了！我没想到他已经——我以为，如果你我还不联系的话，他一定还没——不过。嗯，我很高兴。”

布鲁斯已经彻底听不懂他在说什么了。他努力转动脑筋，想要开口问问迪克他是什么意思，或者干脆问问他为什么会觉得这里的布鲁斯值得原谅。

但阿尔弗雷德在门廊里叫他们过去。

“我最好先去斡旋一下。”迪克道。“他马上就要来了。”

就跟蝙蝠侠见超人还需要谁调停一样。当然了，除非是迪克自己想要替布鲁斯调解一下。布鲁斯压下了这个念头所带来的一阵恼意，望着迪克匆匆回到了宅邸里。布鲁斯闻着花园里令人沉醉的芬芳，在外面又逗留了几分钟。

（他不紧张，那简直太荒谬了。可是，他依然为要见到超人，看到他大笑出声的样子，看着他如此和谐地融入布鲁斯的生活而心烦意乱。）

他又吸了一口气，转身往宅邸里走去。

————————

某些时候，布鲁斯心间会悄然浮起一种不祥的预感，即使他还没有意识到到底出了什么问题，本能和久经磨练的感官也会告诉他事情不对劲。这种情况逐年变得罕见起来，因为他越来越有经验，能够在潜意识觉得需要插手之前就能清醒辨认出问题的蛛丝马迹。

但此刻他心头便笼罩着这种不祥的预感，这预感起始于他听到了一阵熟悉的摩托车轰鸣。超人确实骑摩托车——或者说在布鲁斯的世界里，他曾经骑过。玛莎·肯特曾给他看过一张照片，照片上克拉克身着黑色夹克，靠在一辆线条流畅的黑色摩托车上，头发被风吹得乱七八糟，看上去惊人的——但此刻他仍然感觉什么地方不对劲，感觉违和。

摩托车在宅邸前停下来的时候那违和感愈发强烈。布鲁斯本来没想目迎骑手停下车来，可迪克已经提前等在门厅里了，而布鲁斯想要证明自己没有问题。

这辆摩托车不错，可以说很漂亮，但还是不对劲。它的涂装以红色为主，黑色只是点缀，并非是黑漆金属线条的模样，而且还比克拉克的那辆要小，更适合于在城市的街巷间而不是乡下宽阔的道路上行驶。可《星球日报》的克拉克·肯特不会去开摩托车的，摩托对他一点用都没有。

骑手从那摩托车上下来的时候，布鲁斯突然间确定要出大问题了。那人的身型、肩宽跟克拉克都不一样，还比他矮上几英寸。他们走路的样子也大为不同，超人在最拒人千里之外的时候也从没摆出过那么傲慢自大的姿态。那姿态布鲁斯微微有点眼熟，但回想不起谁曾经是这幅做派。

那人随即摘掉了头盔，而布鲁斯双膝一软。

是杰森。

杰森，他长大了，体型更加魁梧，去世时还是男孩，现在已是男人。他的头发剪短了，额发染成了白色，身上的肌肉比十五岁他练得最狠的那会儿也强壮得多，撑起了皮夹克。他皱着眉，可即使隔着多年的时光滤镜，布鲁斯也认得那种皱眉的含义。那是杰森的缺省表情，并不意味着他不开心。

他熟悉他，了解他。他还在人世。

“哦，我操。”迪克说道，在布鲁斯倒下去的时候一把扶了上来。

“他怎么回事？”杰森问道。他的声线听上去更低沉，比这个岁数的人应有的声线更粗粝一点，但依然听上去很耳熟。

“别光站在那儿，混账，帮我一把。”迪克呵斥道，努力支撑着布鲁斯沉重的身躯。而布鲁斯的脑海中一片静电噪声。他勉力维持稳定——身形稳定和心理稳定。他失败了——身心皆未成功。

“你喜欢我这个混账，”杰森回嘴道，但还是架起了布鲁斯的一条胳膊。在不需要支撑布鲁斯的全身重量的情况下，迪克很轻松地架起了他的另一条胳膊。

“你说过你没问题的。”迪克语带责备。

“我不敢信你就为这种事情倒了下去。”杰森说道。他们两人一起把布鲁斯架进了门厅。被他的，他的——拽进去的羞耻感让他——布鲁斯的脑子里又开始出现静电噪声，但他还是尽力站了起来。他想要张口说点什么，然而却害怕自己一开口就要哭出来。

“这是另一个——布鲁斯？”杰森问道，偏头伸长脖子去看布鲁斯的容貌。布鲁斯几乎无法直视他的眼睛，也同样无法移开目光。

“显而易见。”

“哦，天啊。”很好，又来人了。阿尔弗雷德和身着整洁西装的蝙蝠侠出现在了门口。

“你说过你提醒过他的。”迪克愤怒道。

“我尝试过，”蝙蝠侠答道，“我认为你能解决好提醒问题。”

“你不能把所有你心里压抑到处理不了的情感问题都留给我解决。”

“从历史记录来看他向来如此。”杰森嘀咕道。迪克瞪了他一眼。

“我——”布鲁斯差点就说出‘没事’了，可这词他还是说不出口。他从迪克和杰森身边走开了几步，感觉有点像是整个世界都在旋转。“我——你还活着。”上帝啊。

杰森低头看了自己一眼，然后抬头回望布鲁斯。他唇边凝起的那抹得意的笑意看上去是那么眼熟，却又比他还是个孩子那会儿的笑容要更自然。“刚查过，没错。”

“别——”迪克开口道。

“怎么复活的？”布鲁斯打断了他。

杰森看了迪克一眼，随后耸了耸肩。“靠好运气？”

他曾离开人世。这不是两条时间线的分岔之处，布鲁斯见到了报纸上的文章报道。他已然过世，可此刻仍站在这里，结实健壮。比十五岁时还要傲慢自大——这在当时来看简直是不可能的。

布鲁斯曾安葬过他，曾为他的死亡悲恸不已。

“啊，我来得不是时候吗？”

当然了，布鲁斯之前在他那条时间线上安葬的另一个人出现在了门口。超人走到了杰森身边，两个人一同站在那里——他们都没穿制服，只是并肩而立。然而，他们也可能并排立在蝙蝠洞的两个玻璃柜里。

布鲁斯眨了下眼，几乎能看到那幅画面。杰森，制服染血，小丑的最后一句嘲笑还涂在上面。克拉克，胸膛上还露着创口。

“我需要，”他踉跄着退了一步，感觉天旋地转。“不好意思，我需要缓一下。”

他差点没坚持到洗手间就吐了出来。

————————

布鲁斯往脸上泼了水并严厉地批判了自己一番后从洗手间里冒了出来，但此时客厅里已经又多了一个人。她看上去跟迪克差不多大，长着一头醒目的红发，眼神明亮。

那副轮椅误导了他的思维，导致他花了一会才认出她是警察局长的女儿。

“你一定是芭芭拉，”他礼貌地开口，握上了她的手。她与迪克对视了一眼。

“我明白你的意思了。”她随后对布鲁斯道：“我猜应该说，很高兴认识你。”

她撤回了手，但他听见她边摇轮椅行远边低声道：“很高兴认识一个我已经熟识了半辈子的人，上帝啊，这份工作里的离奇事情永远断不了。”

布鲁斯环身四顾，却惊讶地发现超人已经朝他望了过来。对方的目光里明显带着笑意，还含着几分心意相通者间的心照不宣，暗示着这是一种两人惯常使用以交换信息的目光语言。然而布鲁斯并不知道自己这边该回以怎样的眼神，于是略不自在地移开了视线。

晚餐时的情况只是稍好一点，即使那是因为虽然布鲁斯感觉自己身处水下，但身旁倒是有了足够多的人能把聊天接下去。

他在此地是个夹在确定无疑的一家人之间的陌生人。蝙蝠侠低声跟超人说着话，两人彼此专注于对方的样子几乎灼痛了他的眼睛。提姆和芭芭拉谈起了布鲁斯从未听过的人，然后开始讨论布鲁斯估计是监控设备相关的事情。

达米安坐在迪克和杰森中间。通过过去几天，他已经能看出蝙蝠侠和迪克是唯二能够管教一下那孩子的人。而杰森连试都不去试着管，仅仅见招拆招。某一刻，达米安拿着叉子朝杰森刺去，而杰森只是挡下攻击，按住叉子，等着迪克伸手从他手里把叉子拿走。

一桌人间的交流流畅自如，并非刻意就轻松将布鲁斯排除在外。超人问起提姆的课业，芭芭拉跟迪克聊起她新装的计算机系统，杰森举起一篮面包卷让达米安够不着。那游戏在达米安跳上椅子的那一刻结束，而那孩子只是在听到餐桌另一端的布鲁斯厉声喊出他的名字后才坐回了原处。

餐桌上似乎有一条不能谈论工作的规矩。或者说，至少是不能谈论身着披风时的工作的规矩。布鲁斯在听超人讲起一个涉及到露易斯·莱恩，以及他们两人是怎么最终落到不得不在一只垃圾桶里躲了半个小时的境地的故事时意识到了这一点。桌上人都会绕着这条规矩打打擦边球，不过总会有人清清嗓子或者换一个话题，然后聊天就换个方向继续下去了。

布鲁斯在这里格格不入。

他们努力把他拉进谈话之中，芭芭拉问布鲁斯在他的世界韦恩工业做什么慈善投资，提姆热切地向他介绍起自己最近的研究——世界上这么多东西里，他研究起了投石机的历史。

“而那是为了……战略目的吗？”他犹豫了一下，问道，试图想象把投石机整合到蝙蝠车上的画面。

杰森和迪克同时嗤了一声，但提姆只是望着他眨了眨眼。

“不是呀，就是觉得很有趣。”

有趣。当然了。

“提宝宝是个技术控。”杰森解释道，而每次他对布鲁斯说话，布鲁斯都感觉像遭到一次暴击。

看着超人轻松地与迪克闲聊，询问他最近的案件，然后聊起他自己的趣闻轶事让布鲁斯产生超现实感。但看着迪克和杰森那种漫不经心、轻松自在地为餐点拌嘴的样子让他更加难受。

有那么很短的一段时光，迪克已经单飞成了夜翼，但还没有不再跟布鲁斯讲话，那段日子里，迪克还会回宅邸探望杰森。他仍然特别生布鲁斯的气，气他接受了一位新罗宾而且把迪克认为属于他自己的名字和制服给了对方，但他没有把那怒火撒在杰森的头上。

迪克的怨意和杰森的信任问题一直横亘在他们两人的关系之中，因此他们从来都不是毫无龃龉，但在——在那件事情发生之前，这两个孩子基本上已经成了朋友。

眼下，他们也并非没有矛盾，但两人之间没有那种紧绷的敌意，没有怨恨。他们时而用手肘互相推搡，时而聊起共同的熟人，而这场面太像布鲁斯设想中他们的未来生活场景，他几乎要承受不住了。

布鲁斯坚持到了晚餐结束。他早就完美掌握了挪动盘子里食物好显得他吃了东西的技巧。（当然同时小心地无视了自己这样做了多久，阿尔弗雷德就看他这样做了多久。而对方简直把假装视而不见这项技能练到了巅峰。）他每道菜吃了几口，就再也没法强迫自己继续吃下去了，目睹自己可能拥有的一切，或者类似的一切让他胸中充满后悔与渴望之情，烦闷欲呕。

“电影？”芭芭拉问道，已经在往娱乐室的方向走了。

“当然。”超人边伸懒腰边说道。布鲁斯目视着他的衬衫随着身体的伸展被扯到了他的后臀之上，然后刻意挪开了目光。蝙蝠侠没有去看超人，但这一行为过于刻意，以至于只可能是一处暴露了他心思的破绽。

迪克迎上布鲁斯的目光，对他扮了个‘难以忍受’的鬼脸，如同在邀请布鲁斯一同加入看笑话的行列。布鲁斯感觉咽喉一紧。

“我也加入，但条件是这周不能看什么皮克斯公司的扯淡片，”杰森说道，已经跟上了芭芭拉。“爆炸片，要不然我就走了。”

“很好，走吧。”迪克说道。

“我投《星球大战》一票。”提姆提议道，而所有人闻言都呻吟起来。“怎么了！那里面有爆炸。”

“我们今天晚上看《速度与激情》。”蝙蝠侠一锤定音。

“就跟你还需要这方面的创意似的。”杰森咕哝道。而布鲁斯再也承受不住了。

他伸拇指朝门口示意了一下。“我就出去——”他没能说完这个句子，就已经能够感受到自己的呼吸开始不稳了，随即强行压下了内心的波动，控制住了呼吸。

他没等任何人回答，就转身朝门口走去。而一走出所有人的视线范围——不包括超人，他永远走不出超人的视线范围，此念一升，那熟悉的愤怒与恐惧又沿着他的脊椎爬了上来，刺痛了他的心灵——他就重重地靠墙坐了下去，努力平复着呼吸。

最终，他又回到了花园里。这是宅邸中不会让他觉得像是被传送回了往昔的地方之一，它不会让他觉得自己正痛苦地身陷于一座已经无法寻回、被他曾亲手点燃并夷为平地的故宅之中。

但就算是这花园也依然会勾起他的回忆。它与布鲁斯时间线上的那个花草蔓生的花园不尽相同，但已经足够相似了。（他和他的阿尔弗雷德心照不宣，他装作不知道阿尔弗雷德仍在打理花园，阿尔弗雷德平日里则小心地不做太多修剪。布鲁斯对此——布鲁斯随着岁月增长，愈发擅于伪装。）

他的呼吸仍然没有平复下来。不过，布鲁斯也愈发擅长控制呼吸了。他依然心跳急促，感觉恶心，指尖灼热，掌心粘腻，指下皮肤冰冷。但他深吸了一口气，感受着冰凉空气扑面而来，灌进双肺。这手段起了一点作用，但还不够。

下一刻，他听到身后的小径上传来了脚步声，于是转身回望。

在月光的映衬下，杰森身若鬼魂。布鲁斯在能控制住自己之前不由自主地退了一步，而杰森只是双手插兜，注视着他，眼神在微弱的光线下显得晦暗不明。

“你会错过那部电影的。”布鲁斯愚蠢地开口道。

杰森挥了挥手。“那是《速度与激情》，片子里的家伙们会开几辆飞车，炸几样东西，然后大谈特谈家庭的意义。这里面我哪样都没错过。”

布鲁斯近十年没看过多少电影，所以他准备相信杰森的描述。

“他们没跟你说我回来了。”

布鲁斯仿佛不在意，仿佛这个消息没有让他心神巨震一般耸了耸肩。“他们尝试过了。”事后回看，这简直太明显不过了。

杰森闻言大笑了一声，不过那笑声跟他儿时的笑声毫无共同之处。而布鲁斯一点都不知道眼前的男人是个什么样的人。他不认识他，也不知道该怎么跟他说话。不过话说回来，他从来就没弄明白过该怎么跟杰森讲话。或许，如果他弄清楚过这一点，杰森是能活下来的。

“对不起。”他脱口而出，那字句清晰完整。要是他自身境况更好一点，可能是能把这几个字吞回去的，可眼下，他只能听着这几个字离开唇齿，悬荡在夜空之中。

杰森震惊之下全身一仰，“喔。呃，喔。”他瞠目望着布鲁斯。“我从没想过能从你嘴里听到这句话。哪怕是另一个版本的你我都没想过。”

这句话布鲁斯无法回应，因此他没有开口。

杰森似乎跟他一样不自在。“我是被派过来找你的。”

“是超人告诉了你我在什么地方吗？”布鲁斯问道，语气中的质问之意比他的本意要强一些。他不再厌恶超人，不再不信任他了，但超人能听到，能看到他私下里崩溃的样子这一点几乎超过了他所能容忍的底线。

“呃，不是？我的意思是，你没那么难猜。你在这里没有专属的房间，蝙蝠洞也不会让你觉得舒服，所以说，不在花园就在图书馆。”他顿了一下。“你可以管他叫克拉克，你知道吧。他也更喜欢别人这样叫他。”

布鲁斯自己更喜欢的事情能列出一大张单子，但提这些没有意义。

“那么，你是愿意回去，还是准备像特么简·奥斯汀小说里的人物一样继续在玫瑰花园里溜达。”

“他从来没道过歉？”布鲁斯问道。

“上帝啊，”杰森真心实意地唤了一声。“是的，布鲁斯没有。”他伸脚在地上前后蹭了蹭，看上去更像那个布鲁斯记忆中的男孩了。“他从来没道过歉。”

“你死过一次了。”布鲁斯嘶哑道。

“是啊。是啊，我死过了。”

这边报纸上的日期与布鲁斯的一致。同样的时间，同样的死亡。

“他——在你，”他磕磕绊绊地道，“复活以后，一次都没道——”

杰森死得很痛苦，很漫长。他曾死去，而那都是布鲁斯的错。他曾死去，离世时年仅十五岁。布鲁斯不喜欢道歉，但世上所有人里，杰森最有权听到他的道歉。

“这事儿不是你想象的那个样子。”杰森道。“我复活以后——它跟你想象的不一样，我也不一样了。这跟你想到的任何事情都不一样。”

“那它是怎么回事？”他一定要知道，一定要搞明白。

杰森伸手捋过发丝。“天哪，我估摸着我们真要来这套了。”他环视四周，仿佛在从花园中寻求帮手。“上帝呀，我感觉我们两个跟在一部该死的奥斯汀小说里一样。没问题啊，来吧，让我们在一座天杀的花园里演一出交心大戏。”

“嗯，我保证不会亲你。”布鲁斯道。杰森望了过来，目瞪口呆，随即又发出一声深沉的大笑。

“你有的时候真是朵奇葩。”

“你是想——”布鲁斯指了指小径。

杰森做了个鬼脸，估计是想到了在花园里漫步的滋味。“不，谢谢。那就更不怎么样了。”他深吸一口气，然后又吸了一口。“你看，我的回归之旅，或者不管怎么形容吧，总之那不是特么什么美好团圆之旅，当时搞得——搞得一塌糊涂。”

布鲁斯无法想象任何一种杰森的死而复生对他来说不是天降厚礼，天赐恩典的情景。

“可你是死过了。”他只说了这句话。

“没错。”轻松而毫不迟疑。

“你死掉了，而这是我——”他窒了一下，“他的错。而他甚至——都没。”

在杰森伸手按上他的肩膀之前，他都没意识到自己站不稳了。对方的手温暖结实，真实非虚。他推着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯顺从地被他带着走，直到双膝碰上了一条石凳才停了下来。

“这是你自己要听的。”杰森开口道，在他身旁坐了下来。“我都想不出怎么能描述出当时我有多生气。我复活的那条途径——”他战栗了一下，“非常可怕。它会改变你，扭曲你的心性，再加上我死亡的方式，”他移开了目光，“复活的我后跟你埋下去的那个孩子不一样了，布鲁斯。我现在肯定不是那个孩子了。”

“是的，”布鲁斯沙哑道，“这很明显。”

杰森喷了口气，随后望向远方，目光缥缈。“我回来以后发现小丑进了阿克汉姆，而你又选了个罗宾，这让我脑子都几乎没法转了。当时我愤怒极了，恨你，也恨提姆。嗯，我当时都不认识提姆，就是恨他的存在，恨新罗宾这个概念。”

布鲁斯一动不动地听了下去，听杰森解释他回来后的第一个月里发生的事情，听他讲起与提姆打架，质问布鲁斯，在地下黑市里建立一个王国并维持住统治地位的经历。

“所以说，你看，”杰森耸了耸肩，但那动作里毫无轻松之意。“布鲁斯那时的感情重点不在歉意上。我怀疑他根本不在乎我复活这件事。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“杰——”他绊了一下。“杰森。我——如果他身上还有一点像我的地方，”是有的，布鲁斯从很多，从太多地方都能看出来，“那无论你做了什么，无论付出怎样的代价，他都高兴你能回来。而且，”他咽了口口水。“他没有一寸内心不感到歉疚。”

他感觉嗓子里卡了一个肿块。

“那为什么他从来没有表现出来过？”杰森愤怒地喊道，这一次，他的声线失去了原先的平稳。布鲁斯朝他望去，杰森移开了视线，表情扭曲了一下，仿佛憎恨自己刚才把话说出了口。“没事，”过了一会儿，杰森开口道。“我已经不在意了。”

显然不是。

“你去世以后，”布鲁斯不得不在咽喉里的肿块以其他形式爆发出来之前把它咽下去。“我很难受。”用这句话描述他几乎为之崩溃简直是过于轻描淡写。当时很长一段时间他都感觉这世上没有值得在意的东西了。

“你杀掉小丑了吗？”杰森问道。

他明白杰森想要听什么样的回答，可他给不出来。“没有。”

杰森大笑起来，可那笑声逐渐嘶哑破碎，带上了颤音。“那别的还有什么用？”

“你想让我事后杀了他吗？”

“不想。”杰森答道，但那是自动触发的反应，训练后的反应。随即，“想的！我想让你——他妈在乎。他杀了我，把我折磨致死，而对你来说，你那愚蠢的底线，见鬼的道德律条比你自己的——你的——还重要。”

布鲁斯伸手握住他的肩膀，把他扳进怀里。杰森已经成年了，眼下至少有二十一岁，但在这一刻，他还像那个十五岁的少年。他转脸埋进布鲁斯的肩头，没有哭，只是在深深吸气。而布鲁斯慢慢地，小心翼翼地伸出双臂，抱住了杰森。他好久——

“我很抱歉。”他重复道。“很抱歉我当时没能救下你。”

过了好一阵，杰森松了手。“你不抱歉你没杀小丑？”

布鲁斯思考了一下这个问题。不是说他没动过这个念头。“不。”

杰森试图扭身离开，但即使如此，布鲁斯也没放手。“然而永远永远不要认为那意味着那时我不在乎你，或者现在不在乎你。”

“随便吧。”杰森轻声道，但语气中的怒火已经消失了。

布鲁斯仔细打量着他的面容，月光下他那绺白发微微发光。“你复活多久了？”布鲁斯问道。

“三年了。”

“三年，”布鲁斯缓缓重复道。“三年前，在我的时间线上，你去世了。”杰森吸了一口气，可布鲁斯没让他插口。“我埋葬了我的儿子。当时他只有十五岁。我那时候觉得——觉得自己永远没法从伤痛中走出来。”要是他不看着杰森，这些话更容易出口。但他认为也许杰森需要听他说出这些话，也许他自己需要讲出这些话。“我没杀小丑。我想要杀掉他的。上帝啊，我想的。可要是我仅仅因为自己想要就做出这样的事情，那我成了什么样的人？我的底线又在哪里？”

“我不明白。”杰森道。“他杀了人。这一点毫无疑问，绝非谣言。他杀了人，理应偿命。”

“或许如此。”布鲁斯道，“但若是突破了那条底线，就很难回头了。”

杰森嗤笑一声。

“一年之后，超人现身于世。当时的场面——”没有词汇能表达出他看着神祇们在头顶的天空上战斗时的心情。“当时的场面特别恐怖。”

“克拉克？”杰森问道，语气里满是难以置信。布鲁斯短暂回想了一下提姆告诉他的时间线，然后意识到超人是杰森童年的重要组成部分之一，是他人生的一部分；超人不是一个令他恐惧的怪物，而是一位令他敬仰的男人。

“我没法解释。这边一切都太不一样了。但超人现身的那一天有一场战斗，他和另一个氪星人的战斗。而仅仅是他们两个人的打斗就几乎摧毁了大都会。”

“ **克拉克** ？”杰森又重复了一次。

“然后我想到了你，”布鲁斯轻声道，杰森安静下来。“我想起了过去我是多么坚信自己决不能杀人，而由于我的不作为，你去世了。超人是那么那么的强大。只要有一丝可能他的态度是一场骗局——一丝可能，那跟放任小丑的后果就不一样了。超人若是决定举起屠刀，他是可以一次杀掉成百万上千万的人的。而我想起了由于自己的过错才埋葬了你的滋味。”他闭上了眼睛。“我不能再犯下同样的错误了，不能再次任自己不作为而让世界付出这么惨痛的代价。”

空气安静了一秒，杰森在思索他话中的含义。下一刻，“你尝试去 **杀掉** 超人？”

布鲁斯唯有点头。

“天啊，”杰森边摇头边说。“天啊，布鲁斯。你一突破道德底线，就不是那种小打小闹，对不对？”他大笑起来。“你不光是要杀人，而且还要去杀一个喜欢从树上救猫的刀枪不入之人。”

他笑得都停不下来。被杰森这么一描述，这件事情听上去确实有点荒谬。看着他那笑到癫狂的样子，听着那把布鲁斯描述得像个疯子的话语，布鲁斯自己也情难自禁地大笑起来。他们两个笑得靠在一起，直到慢慢安静下来才彼此分开。

“你是怎么住手的？”过了一阵，杰森问道。

“我的世界里的超人死掉了。”布鲁斯说道，他感到声明这一点很重要。

“我知道。迪克告诉我了。”

“而你不认为我杀了他？”以他们刚才的谈话内容看，这样推论下去符合逻辑。蝙蝠侠都是这么想他的。

杰森正脸望向他，上下打量着他的表情。“是的，我不认为。我知道你不至于如此。我知道，我已经知道了你不杀小丑的原因。我不认为你会杀掉超人。是什么让你住了手？”

“是他。不是说——”他比了个打架的手势。“他让我想起来他也是个人。他求我，”布鲁斯移开了目光。“我当时已经可以杀掉他了，而他却求我去救他的妈妈。我没想过他是有母亲的那种人。”

“啊。”过了一会，杰森开口道。“小丑没有母亲呀。”

布鲁斯被这句话逗笑了。

“我说真的，布鲁斯。我明白你为什么让他活下来了。这不是我的行事路数，永远不会是了。那条路已经对我关上了大门，但我能理解。”

布鲁斯紧握住他的肩膀。“那你为什么还要提起这件事情？”

杰森迎上他的目光时，他的眼睛看上去有点湿润。“我真的已经不在意了。可有的时候，”他伸手插进发间往后一捋。“有的时候我会忘掉自己已经不在意了。一想起事后的复仇是什么样子，我就很容易去想，”他挪开了视线，“爱或者什么的到底存不存在。我明白你那套理论，但有时我觉得一个杀过人的布鲁斯理解起来会更容易一点。不过嘛，”他耸了耸肩。“我猜我就接受我遇上的这个布鲁斯吧。”

“嗯，作为一个试图杀人的布鲁斯，我不推荐这种做法。”他从长凳上站起身来，伸展了一下身体。“你应该跟你的布鲁斯这么聊一次。”

杰森也站了起来，然后径直往宅邸里走去。“不要。”

————————

迪克在宅邸门口转着圈，正等着他们。他打量他们两人的样子跟以为会见到他们身上有血一样。

“你们俩聊得好吗？”他试探地问道。

杰森从他身边走过时拍了拍他的肩膀。“那可是好极了，迪基。”

迪克耸肩把他的手甩了下去。“别那么叫我。”

“你操心太过了。”杰森边往宅邸深处走去边道。布鲁斯忍不住琢磨起——他会住在他的老房间里，还是说他们给他新选了一间卧室？布鲁斯自己从来没把杰森的旧物清走，直到大火解决了这个问题。

迪克没有回复他，只是朝布鲁斯望了过来。“一切都好？”

布鲁斯压下了出于本能的恼火。迪克的用心是好的，一向如此。“都好。”

迪克的脸上扬起了一缕温暖真挚的微笑。“那就好。”

他随即转身，而布鲁斯跟着他往娱乐室走了回去。

他们走到门口附近时，布鲁斯听到杰森在说：“哦，拜托。”

布鲁斯再仔细打量了一眼，发现屏幕上放的电影变成了《勇敢传说》。

“我特意提过不要皮克斯公司的片。”

“你离开宅邸就失去了选择权，”提姆一本正经道。

杰森厌恶地哼了一声，往沙发上一倒，把达米安和提姆挤到两边。“我简直不能相信，”他拖长了尾音悄声道。布鲁斯在余光里注意到超人伸手掩住唇间笑意。“你不可能喜欢这种小孩玩意儿。”杰森对达米安道。

达米安抽了抽鼻子。“我喜欢片里展示的技巧。”长长的一顿后，他补充道：“我觉得梅莉达拯救家人的故事……扣人心弦。”

杰森、芭芭拉、提姆和迪克一起‘哦——’了一声。迪克伸手从沙发背面绕过去揉了揉达米安的头发，令人惊讶的是，达米安没有反抗。

布鲁斯在角落里找了把没人坐的扶手椅坐了下来，心里又想笑，又充满了喜爱和某种很像渴望的情绪。他注意到了蝙蝠侠和超人已经占据了另两张扶手椅。扶手椅间谨慎地留出了足够的距离，但即使如此，他们两个依然仅专注于彼此之间，那两个黑发脑袋在看电影的过程中凑到了一起，慢悠悠地聊了起来。

布鲁斯猛地移开了视线，转而看起了电影。他错过了上半场，完全不知道当下上演的是什么剧情。

他已经开始习惯这种感觉了。

————————

第二天早上，布鲁斯被往阿尔弗雷德他床头柜上放咖啡的动作叫醒。在他自己的时间线上，阿尔弗雷德也是这样做的。他们两人都清楚，只要房间里进了人，布鲁斯就会醒来。他们两人都清楚，触碰布鲁斯会是个错误。

布鲁斯坐了起来。“阿尔弗雷德？”今天之前，阿尔弗雷德都任他睡了懒觉——所谓懒觉也就是布鲁斯自然醒来。

“我相信您今天过几分钟会有任务。”阿尔弗雷德道，把咖啡杯递给布鲁斯。

布鲁斯品了一口。当然了，那咖啡完美无缺。“你知道是什么任务吗？”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，只是朝着过去几天里归了布鲁斯所有的衣柜走去。他来这里第二天后，这衣柜里就塞进了必要的话足够布鲁斯换好几个星期的蝙蝠侠的衣服。布鲁斯希望没那个必要。

阿尔弗雷德打开了一面隐藏的墙壁，把布鲁斯的蝙蝠装拉了出来。布鲁斯拒绝把它存进蝙蝠洞，那地方不在他的视线范围之内，他也没法及时取用它，而蝙蝠侠拒绝把那套制服放在宅邸里人能看见的地方。作为妥协，布鲁斯住进了一间有密室的卧室。

“啊，这种任务。”

他高度怀疑蝙蝠侠并没有改变立场，同意布鲁斯战斗。那就意味着是联盟事务。

他伸手去够蝙蝠装，但阿尔弗雷德刻意将其移出了布鲁斯能够到的范围。“不能在宅邸里穿。”

布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛。阿尔弗雷德，不管是哪个阿尔弗雷德，都有办法让他觉得自己还像个孩子。

“我知道的。”

阿尔弗雷德扬起一条眉毛，随后意有所指地拿出了一套日常衣物。

“行吧，行吧。”布鲁斯抱怨道。他换上了这套日常衣物，与此同时，阿尔弗雷德把蝙蝠装放进了一个天杀的服装包里。

“楼下有早餐。”过了一会，阿尔弗雷德补充道，“昨晚的客人大多留下来过夜了。”

这种谨慎的措辞意味着其中包括克拉克或杰森，或者两人都留下来了。有那么一刻，他考虑起干脆不吃早餐，直接等着他们过来找他去做他们计划里的不管是什么事情。唯一阻止了他这么做的是因为所有人都会明白他这样的举动意味着什么，都会认为他在躲着大家，这一点他无法接受。

“超人总是会留下来过夜，第二天与大家一起吃早餐吗？”他问道，因为他确信若事实如此，他是能注意到那两个人的情侣关系的，这是一周里超人第二次在宅邸里吃早餐了。

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉头，但没透露出心里所想。“这种情况很少见。我相信这周早些时候那次是出于对您的关心。当然了，今天早上是因为他有在这里处理更方便的任务。”

联盟事务。

“我不想要他关心。”他往身上套毛衣时说道。

他从毛衣里伸出脑袋之后，阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，布鲁斯讨厌他的眼神。“不管怎么说，您都收到了这份关心。”

这听上去像是一句责怪，而布鲁斯也听到了阿尔弗雷德未出口的话语。他没有接话，只是离开了房间，往餐厅走去。

餐厅里基本上就是第一天早上的镜像，提姆和达米安在争夺面包卷，迪克在从中调停，克拉克读着报纸，蝙蝠侠也在读报。

唯二的不同之处是坐在餐桌另一端，面前的盘子里摞的薄煎饼比其他人都高的杰森，以及吃着合理分量的煎蛋饼和吐司的芭芭拉。

“看看是谁最终决定下来跟我们一起吃早餐了。”杰森嘴里塞得满满的打了个招呼。这情景过于眼熟，布鲁斯感觉心脏猛跳了一下。他没漏掉超人飞速投来又转开的一瞥。

要是布鲁斯之前还需要实证确认超人有多么了解他的话，现在证据就来了。

他深吸一口气，压下了一切能暴露他心思的反应。跟上次一样，他一坐下，一盘蛋就出现在了他的眼前。考虑到阿尔弗雷德刚刚还在宅邸的另一侧的翼楼里帮他换装，此情此景简直像是魔法。

他在早餐期间没有出声，只是观察着餐桌上的闹剧。杰森说了点什么，立刻刺激得达米安用力地朝他掷了一个面包卷过去，而这几乎挑起了一场食物大战。芭芭拉跟迪克鬼鬼祟祟地嘀咕着什么，她的音量很低，布鲁斯听不清内容，但迪克脸红了。

提姆和达米安端着空盘子先进了厨房，准备去上学，过了一会，迪克说是去上班，也离开了餐厅。

杰森和芭芭拉多留了一会儿。杰森还在消灭他那摞高得过度的薄煎饼，而芭芭拉在一边吐槽。

布鲁斯差点就去开口问杰森他到底在干什么呢，不过在昨天聊过之后，他确信自己也不想知道了，因此转而观察起超人和蝙蝠侠阅读报纸的模样。不知怎的，他一直期待着还能再见到点什么。在挑明蝙蝠侠的感情之后——嗯，他也不确定还在期待什么。毕竟蝙蝠侠就是他自己，另一个版本的自己，没错，但还是他本人。蝙蝠侠不会比布鲁斯更愿意暴露心思的。特别是眼下对方貌似并不想让超人知道这份感情。

他是怎么在超人这样的超能力者面前藏住自己的感情的？爱慕之情的某些物理表现，比如加速的心跳，动情时的荷尔蒙味道和扩大的瞳孔在一个有超级感官的人面前是很难遮掩的。还是说蝙蝠侠在与超人共处的十多年中已经学会了如何掩饰那些本能反应？

过了一会，杰森站起身来，嘲讽地朝他们抬手致意了一下，端起盘子去了厨房。

芭芭拉还留在餐桌前，小口小口地吃着炒蛋。“提姆说在你的世界里，我不是你团队里的一员。”

超人一句话没说，立刻站起身来，端上自己的盘子往厨房走去。下一刻，他又折了回来，故意把蝙蝠侠的盘子也拿了起来，随后往外走去。蝙蝠侠翻了翻眼睛，但还是跟着他出去了。

“是的。”

芭芭拉双手绞在了一起。“那你怎么处理情报信息？”

他望向她的面容，那面容上写满疲倦。他在自己的世界只见过她几次，她身下的轮椅是两个世界最引人注目的差别。很明显这是她为这条人生道路付出的代价，他欠她一份真心实意的坦白。

“很艰难。有时我们会漏掉信息。”有时他漏掉了重要的信息，比如完全没有发现那个操纵他向一位潜在盟友宣战的阴谋。“只有我和阿尔弗雷德。”

“噫！”她直白地感叹道，然后畏缩了一下。“不是那种‘噫’，只是，哇哦。那你什么时候睡觉？”

“我不睡觉。”

“噫！”她重复道。他笑了起来，而她也露出了笑容。“你认识我吗？或者说，认识芭芭拉·戈登吗？”

“我们见过。我想你是哥谭中央图书馆的图书管理员。”

芭芭拉再次移开了目光，低头注视着双手。“我过去曾经想读图书馆学。”随后，不知道她是在布鲁斯的脸上看见了怎样的表情。“我一点都不后悔。我当年热爱蝙蝠女的身份，现在也热爱神谕这个身份。你需要我。”她又笑了起来。“你们这些家伙没有我就彻底完了。”

蝙蝠侠的行动规模庞大到了荒谬的程度。布鲁斯一点都不怀疑她的话。“我相信你。”

“你回去以后应该去问问我还想不想要一份工作。也许不是蝙蝠女，那边的我很可能身材走形得厉害，而且也永远来不及——时间线不对，也改不回来了。但她可以当你技术上的帮手。”

布鲁斯轻哼一声，试图想象去主动接近警察局长的女儿，一位只在公开场合见过他，并有相应的布鲁斯·韦恩印象的姑娘会是什么结局。“我会考虑的。”

芭芭拉把盘子放在腿上，操纵轮椅离开了餐桌，“去找我。”她很明显并不信他的承诺，但随即进了厨房，把布鲁斯一个人留在桌前。而布鲁斯不清楚阿尔弗雷德去了哪里，以及是什么时候离开的。

“这边我们交完心了吗？”蝙蝠侠在门口问道，他倚着门框，一副特意照顾他而没进来的样子。鉴于受众只有同样的自己，这样的表演毫无必要。布鲁斯压下了想要翻眼睛的冲动，站起身拿起了盘子，而蝙蝠侠告诉他用不着。“我们得走了。”

“去哪儿？”他一边跟着蝙蝠侠穿过厅堂往蝙蝠洞的某个入口走，一边问道。

“总部。”蝙蝠侠简洁地说道，然后又补了一句。“芭芭拉说得对。她能帮上你的忙。”

“我会考虑的。”布鲁斯再次重复道。

蝙蝠侠嗤之以鼻。“不，你不会的。”

布鲁斯保持了沉默，不确定蝙蝠侠是不是在故意激他，但他心中油然而生一种冲动：一回到他的时间线就去找图书管理员芭芭拉·戈登，不为别的，就为干掉蝙蝠侠声线中那种自负自矜之情。

他们进到蝙蝠洞里的时候，超人已经换好了制服，正在蝙蝠侠的电脑上戳戳点点。此景气坏了布鲁斯，但蝙蝠侠似乎并不在乎。“发现什么有意思的东西了吗？”他边脱衣服边说道。

“卢瑟昨天搞了几笔有意思的投资，这事儿我就留给你了。另外国际正义联盟又申请了外交支援。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。“这事儿我就留给你了。”

“哦，拜托，B。你在特定场合里是很有魅力的。”

布鲁斯注意到，超人自他和蝙蝠侠开始脱衣服开始就没转过身。事实上，他特意把目光锁定在了屏幕上。

“让我去跟金色先锋打交道眼下这点报偿可不够。”

“哦，我们的服务现在有偿了？”

蝙蝠侠无视了这句话。“如果你不感兴趣就让哈尔去吧。我确信他的岗位描述里有‘外交干涉’这一条。”

“理论上如此。”超人缓缓道。

“实际上也如此。”蝙蝠侠坚定道，一锤定音。“还有什么事情？”

“跟往常一样，从码头区监听到一些阴谋策划。芭芭拉转来了几段监控录像。”

穿好了蝙蝠套装但没拉下头罩的蝙蝠侠走到了超人身边，从他肩头上方望向屏幕。“即使对哥谭来说，那种等级的火力装备也不常见。”

超人仰头对他一笑。“所有的枪在我眼里看上去都一样啊。一把无害的武器跟另一把有什么区别？”

蝙蝠侠不以为然地看了他一眼。“别扯了。还有什么。”

“涉及的像是重型武器。每箱里至少有二十五条AR-14自动步枪，同样大小的箱子有五个。而那边的箱子看起来能装下一把带托武器。”听那话音，他对自己所说的内容很有把握。

关于这船货物，他和蝙蝠侠又交换了一些意见，讨论了几个方案，布鲁斯则在后面等着他们。眼下的状况不光是超人插手哥谭事务，蝙蝠侠还乐见此事，乐见他参与其间。事态倒是还没发展到让超人直接清理街巷中的犯罪分子的程度，但是也差不多了。

“B，你知道这意味着什么，”第三轮无果而终的意见交换后，超人道。

“不行。”

“你不能这么固执。提姆还应付不了这种火力，而迪克今天晚上有外勤监视任务。”

“绝对不行。”

“要么是他，要么是荣恩，你知道的。”他们两人同时回头望向自认为对这一切保持了极大耐心的布鲁斯。

“荣恩处理不了这种事情。”蝙蝠侠厉声道，回转目光瞪着超人。超人看了他一眼，仿佛蝙蝠侠证明了他的观点，蝙蝠侠表情扭曲了一下。“我们得走了。”

超人翻了翻眼睛。“没问题呀，B。”

“别这么哄我。”

“好。”超人随口应道，蝙蝠侠又瞪了他一眼。布鲁斯都不知道自己脸上浮现出的是什么表情，只是低下了头将其遮掩过去。

“过来。”蝙蝠侠对布鲁斯道，指了指蝙蝠洞边缘一片被清空的区域。布鲁斯狐疑地往那里看了一眼，但还是不情不愿地走上了升上来的平台。

他们一站到一起，超人就按了个什么东西，然后清晰地说道，“三人传送。”听闻此言，蝙蝠侠眼睛翻得是那么明显，布鲁斯余光都能看出来。

下一刻，他身周的一切景象融入一片光芒，布鲁斯再次体会到了那种特定的被拉伸的不适感。

而他一眨眼摆脱了光芒的影响，就发现自己已身处于正联总部——太空之上。上帝啊，这个世界真是疯狂。

蝙蝠侠和超人带着他一路走进了上一次那间会议室，会议室里安静无声，但氛围并不压抑。对他们来讲，这只是另一个工作日。

这次的会议规模没上次那么大，参会人员只坐满了半数的座位。布鲁斯认出了神奇女侠和闪电侠，奥利弗·奎恩、绿灯侠、扎坦娜和他们称呼为火星猎人的那个人。

会议室里的人之前都在闲聊，但他们三人一进来，闲聊声就消失了。布鲁斯不认为这是因为有他在而导致的。

果不其然，蝙蝠侠和超人并肩坐了下来。会议桌是圆的，但他们那动作看上去就让人觉得好像他们两个坐上了会议桌的主位一样。

“如你们所见，”蝙蝠侠道，“我们不请自来的客人还在这里。关于他的状况，大家有什么新线索吗？”

布鲁斯在众人表示否定之前就从他们脸上读出了这个答案。他也没指望别的答案。他对这些熟悉的陌生人有足够的信心，相信他们要是有线索的话之前就会联系蝙蝠侠。

“有什么主意吗？”超人问道。

“我打听了一圈。”闪电侠道，“我不敢做任何保证，不过一旦他开始表现出晕时症状(time sick)，要是我动作小心一点，可能就能把他弹回自己的世界了？”

“这是个问题还是个答案？”超人问道。

“答案？”闪电侠以一种明显没有把握的语气答道。

“把他弹到另一个完全不同的世界而不是他自己的世界的概率有多大？”

“这个，啊，那他就是那边的问题了？”

蝙蝠侠长吐了一口气。“还有别人有想法吗？”

“灯团的电脑上说后面会有一场能干扰爆音通道，临时打破时空平衡的太阳耀斑爆发，可以利用这个机会送他回去。”绿灯侠道，“但那要再等六个月。”

“他会在那之前就开始晕时了。”扎坦娜道。

“你离开原时空太久就会晕时。”奎恩对布鲁斯低声道。“晕时也不太准确，但晕世界听上去就更不对劲了。”

“嘿，巴里就得过晕时！”闪电侠抗议道。布鲁斯努力不显出格外感兴趣的样子。所以说巴里曾在这个世界，这个正联里出现过。那他现在在什么地方？

“是啊，他在我们还没进到另外的世界里之前就得了晕时。那时候他对这事儿还不够了解。”

“晕时可真特么要命。”闪电侠道。“人得上后脸会融化的。”

“人得上后脸不会融化，”神奇女侠说道。过了一会，她补充道，“不会融化太多。”

绿灯侠嗤了一声，奎恩低头笑了起来。

“先不说脸融化的问题，”蝙蝠侠道，“还有人有什么有价值的意见吗？”

布鲁斯真的宁愿他们继续讨论他脸部融化的可能性。

“我很惊讶他的超人还没，好比说，炸开哪个时空传送门，从天而降，把他救回去。”绿灯侠说道。他显然是开了个玩笑，并且还等着超人或者蝙蝠侠应和着说笑两句。但这种玩笑只有在所有人都知道他所言极有可能发生时才开的起来。

这里的超人极有可能会为救布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠而击穿时空屏障。

超人和蝙蝠侠对视了一眼。

“那个世界超人不在。”超人措辞谨慎道。

屋内被这消息震得安静了片刻，然后所有人同时开了口，询问起超人到哪里去了。

“他去世了。”

布鲁斯的声音好似在会议室中引起了回响，那字词切断了其他所有人的声音，沉甸甸地落在了桌上。

那些人闻言惊骇不已地盯着他看。

“呃，你确定吗？”闪电侠问道。“你有没有，比如说，把他放在太阳底下晒几天？”

奎恩紧张地笑了一声，然后快速闭了嘴。

布鲁斯感觉咽喉一紧。他没有回答，也没法令自己望向超人。

“重点在于，那边的超人无法提供帮助。鉴于蝙蝠侠也解释过那里正联的状况，他的回程会由我们来负责。”蝙蝠侠断然道。

又是一阵安静，直到扎坦娜身子往前一倾，开口道，“当然了，我们应该继续寻找其他解决方法。但如果穿越不是外部技术原因所导致的——他的情况似乎不是——那他也有可能会自然而然地回归自己的时间线。”

“我那次就是这样。”绿灯侠主动表态。“我就是弹回来了。”

“像一根橡皮筋一样弹回来了。”奎恩同意道。

蝙蝠侠皱起了眉毛。“我们会继续寻找更确定的方案。”

绿灯侠嘲讽地敬了个礼。

“下一项，”超人道，“国际正义联盟请求我们派一位外交使节与他们一起去Thanar星。”

布鲁斯旁观着蝙蝠侠和超人与众人谈起之前在蝙蝠洞里讨论过的议题，作出决议，然后继续。他们配合得天衣无缝，轮流呼应彼此，让所有人专注于会议之中。

这一次他们没有让布鲁斯出去，估计是弄明白了他并不打算伤害他们。而对布鲁斯来说，光能旁观这里的联盟如何运行就不虚此行了。超人和蝙蝠侠可能是领袖，但决议是集体决定的。出现不同意见的时候——不同意见是有的——大家均能冷静以待，每个人都会解释自己的理由和凭据。

布鲁斯世界里的上一次联盟会议基本上完全就是为了树立媒体形象以及促进彼此关系才开，而镜头从他们身上转开后，会议依然以亚瑟把巴里从码头上推进水里而告终。

“荣恩，稍等一会。”会议一结束，蝙蝠侠便开口道。

“你真让我难以置信。”超人愤怒地低声道。蝙蝠侠无视了他。

“有什么可为您效劳之处吗？”那个人——生物？——问道。他的语调异常正式，而布鲁斯意识到这是自己第一次听见他开口。

“今晚哥谭我有一场必须亲自出席的活动。”蝙蝠侠道。超人气得双手一举，从桌旁走掉了。蝙蝠侠继续无视他。“布鲁斯·韦恩今晚需要出席一场舞会。这要不是一场慈善舞会，我也不会开口，然而。”

火星猎人的目光从蝙蝠侠身上飞快地转移到了布鲁斯脸上，但他没去问那个明晃晃的问题。“我很愿意为您效劳，但我恐怕还有更重要的职责在身，”他嘴角一弯，露出一丝笑意。那笑容在他那张外星面容上显得令人不安。“我承诺过除非世界末日级的灾难降临，否则就会出席莫甘娜的生日晚会。您的舞会恐怕不属此列。”

“那你可就想错了。”蝙蝠侠咕哝道，看上去显然是泄了气。

“另外，”火星猎人边说边站起身来。“我并不具备您的戏剧表演天赋。而我不愿为布鲁斯·韦恩的声誉增光添彩。”

“行了，你走吧。”蝙蝠侠暴躁地说道。

他一关门离开，超人就开了口，“我早跟你说过。”

蝙蝠侠发出一声愤怒的低吼，布鲁斯都会称其为一声咆哮。“好吧。好吧！”他转而望向布鲁斯。“我们回去后你去见阿尔弗雷德。你会去参加舞会。”

布鲁斯纯粹是为了惹蝙蝠侠不痛快而刻意勾起了嘴角。“我会努力不给你的声誉增光添彩的。”

听闻超人大笑出声，布鲁斯感觉自己做的没错。

————————

阿尔弗雷德帮他准备舞会事宜，这件事本身就足以说明问题了。在他那边，布鲁斯外出夜巡时，阿尔弗雷德在后方的配合是不可或缺的，他根本顾不上别的事情。而当布鲁斯提及这一点，争辩他可以自己穿好衣服时，阿尔弗雷德告诉他提姆和芭芭拉在负责技术支持。

“而当然了，达米安会与他一起行动。”

“那是个好主意吗？”布鲁斯问道。他见识过达米安移动起来、行动起来的模样，但仍时而会为他那么年幼就开始战斗而感到不安。

“我发现把他留在后方的后果远比让他出去要糟。”阿尔弗雷德平静地说道。他换了一件西服外套往布鲁斯的肩上比了比，然后低低地啧了一声。“我得去找一件更旧一点的外套。我们来不及改衣服了，看起来您的肩膀更宽。”

布鲁斯努力不为此得意。从阿尔弗雷德投来的目光看，他没能成功。

“那么，”阿尔弗雷德一边帮布鲁斯穿上最后选定的衬衫，一边小心翼翼地开口道。“对您来说，那场火是多久以前的事情？”

布鲁斯微僵了一下，全靠阿尔弗雷德平稳如常的手上动作才没露馅。“两年多一点。基本上是在，在杰森——一年后的事情。”他的句子卡了一下。上帝啊，他什么时候才能迈过这个坎儿。这就是为什么他从不跟人聊起这件事。它总是会揭开他的伤口，让他感觉脆弱不堪。

阿尔弗雷德似乎没有注意到那个卡顿，但那是出于礼节，他们两人对此都心知肚明。“那是很久之前了。”阿尔弗雷德边说边帮他扣着袖扣。

“是的。”布鲁斯毫无必要地正了正那对袖扣。

“拒绝重建的时间已经太久了。”阿尔弗雷德说道。此刻他站在布鲁斯的身后，正帮他穿外套。而布鲁斯非常高兴阿尔弗雷德看不见他的表情。他猜对方的位置不是巧合。

“是的。”布鲁斯重复道。他不是……没有意识到自己的问题，只是他自己的阿尔弗雷德从来没有提起过这个话题。而当意识到身旁的阿尔弗雷德没有追问下去，甚至没再出声时，布鲁斯强迫自己开了口。“从什么地方看出来的？”

“一些小事上，少爷。图书馆，几间特定的房间。当然，我们也曾经历过一场大火。”

以及一次重建，阿尔弗雷德好心地没提这一点。不过，他也不用说出口。他们身周的一切都在提醒布鲁斯。

“是什么地方不一样了？”这个问题很荒谬。阿尔弗雷德都不太知道两个世界的差异之处，可他回答时毫不犹豫。

“我觉得那是因为布鲁斯少爷有需要为之重建的人。提姆少爷当然是其中之一，他那时需要有地方住。以及克拉克少爷，他那时常来拜访。也许还有我自己，我不会主动推动这件事，我——”他踌躇了一下，“我也很悲伤。但在有他人帮助的情况下，我们是能够重建的。”

布鲁斯的嗓子紧了一下。他又正了正袖扣，这动作比上次还无必要。在有人帮助的情况下。上帝。

布鲁斯有什么人帮助？一个儿子不跟他说话，另一个埋在地下。超人也同样埋在地下呢。

阿尔弗雷德整理了一下他的领结，而布鲁斯意识到了自己是个傻瓜。他从来不是孤立无援。他有阿尔弗雷德。

如果布鲁斯允许的话，阿尔弗雷德会与他一起为杰森的离世哀悼，然而他只能被迫独自悲伤。他比布鲁斯在韦恩宅邸里生活的时间还长，一样会为那毁弃的宅邸而伤怀。阿尔弗雷德向来愿意伸出援手，重建生活，重新上路，可在他的时间线上，他只能继续在布鲁斯的‘陵墓’里工作。

虽然布鲁斯认为自己面无表情，但阿尔弗雷德依然从他的脸上读出了他心中的一些想法。

“完全不是您想的那个样子，布鲁斯少爷。无论哪个世界，无论哪条时间线，能帮上您都是我的荣幸和特权。或许重建对过去的您来说仍然力有未逮，我毫不怀疑您的潘尼沃斯先生比他人更清楚您之前的境况。我只是想说，或许，您可以考虑一下重建的可能性。一直停留在过去是不成的。”

布鲁斯呛笑一声。“很多事情我回去之后都要考虑一下。”

阿尔弗雷德好笑地看了他一眼。“那您可是相当明智，这是好事。”

布鲁斯无法直视阿尔弗雷德的双眼，只是从镜中迎上了他的目光，“我有相当明智的朋友，这是好事。”然后假装没有注意到阿尔弗雷德眼中闪烁的光芒。

————————

蝙蝠侠给他来了一场长到侮辱人的指导，详尽介绍了舞会、宾客并指示布鲁斯舞会上应当怎样做。布鲁斯多年以来培养出了耐心，擅于等待，但他不喜欢蝙蝠侠，而再明显不过的是蝙蝠侠同样不喜欢也不信任他。

尽管如此，他还是听完了这场居高临下的训话，虽然是全靠着不愿意跟蝙蝠侠翻脸的念头，以及站在蝙蝠侠身后楼梯上，边翻眼睛边比着通用的‘训话’手势的提姆的表演才坚持了下来。

蝙蝠侠以“克拉克会去，但是别跟他说话，也别跟任何人说话。”结束了发言。

布鲁斯压下了自己翻眼睛的冲动。“我想那样很难开展必要的社交。”

“你自己想办法去吧。”蝙蝠侠低吼道，随即转身往宅邸深处走去。

“他是怎么做到的？”提姆走到布鲁斯身边，望着蝙蝠侠离去的身影问道。

“嗯？”

“他穿的是西服，可他怎么总是能显得像是穿着披风一样？”

“练习。”布鲁斯故意板起脸说道。见到提姆瞪过来的眼神，他压下了笑容。他不想留在这个地方，他自己的哥谭，自己的世界需要他。然而，此地……还是有可取之处的。

“你最好出发吧，”提姆道。“阿尔弗雷德已经把车准备好了。”

布鲁斯伸手揉了揉提姆的头发，心知肚明这个动作会惹他不开心。“你是个好孩子。”

“走开。”提姆道，把布鲁斯推开了。他理了理头发，不过他原本的发型就是乱蓬蓬的，所以很难看出打理前后有什么区别。“你该走了！”他双手抵住布鲁斯的后背，把他往门那边推去。

布鲁斯这回露出了笑容，任提姆把他推走。“小心不要中枪。”他出门时说道。

他在关上门前看到的最后一个画面是翻着眼睛的提姆。“就跟我会中似的。”

“青少年是一年比一年奇怪了。”他坐进汽车后座时对阿尔弗雷德说道。

阿尔弗雷德从后视镜里面无表情地看了他一眼，如同在说布鲁斯无权说什么别人奇怪。布鲁斯整了整袖口，没有回应他。

他之前惊讶于既然这天晚上的突袭这么重要，蝙蝠侠竟然还愿意与阿尔弗雷德分头行事。不过显然芭芭拉负责了大部分在他那边由阿尔弗雷德提供的技术支持，而这边的阿尔弗雷德负责打理宅邸，蝙蝠洞以及其他标准的管家事务。在宅邸里住着两个少年，随时还有可能来数量不等的客人的情况下，这样的分工十分合理。

“您似乎跟孩子们处的不错。”阿尔弗雷德带着一丝谨慎开口道。

“他们都是好孩子，”他犹豫了一下。“蝙蝠侠对他们的教育不错。你也是。”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着前方的道路。“您太客气了。”

布鲁斯没有回答，只是往窗外望去。哥谭跟往常的样子并无区别，古老的建筑，摇摇欲坠的石雕。一座庄严而骄傲的城市。一路的感觉跟他在自己家那边前往通常的布鲁斯·韦恩舞台的感觉一样。

接下来的一路上他们都没说话，阿尔弗雷德娴熟地左弯右拐，布鲁斯默默地在心中记下两座哥谭的区别。不同之处很少。哥谭已经屹立了一个多世纪，要是让他说的话，她还会继续屹立许多世纪。

他们似乎一下子就开到了哥谭歌剧院。“到时候您一叫我，我就会到这里等您。”阿尔弗雷德说道。其实这句话并无必要，因为阿尔弗雷德一向会在这种活动后过来接他，但布鲁斯很高兴。阿尔弗雷德本可以去尽蝙蝠侠那边的义务，留布鲁斯自己在这边的。

“我会在午夜之前回家的。”他承诺道。

“您准时的话，我会努力不变回老鼠。”

布鲁斯关上了车门，没屈尊搭理那句话。

舞会已然热闹地开了起来，布鲁斯像往常一样姗姗来迟。这场舞会看上去与布鲁斯这么多年里参加的其他舞会一模一样。甚至来宾都是那同一拨穿着同样闪闪发亮的礼服，挂着同样假笑的男男女女。

最大的区别是那个他虽心下有愧但一眼就发现的克拉克·肯特。布鲁斯过去只在公开场合见过他一次。那时的肯特一副又局促又自傲的样子，整个人显得非常纠结，并不清楚在这样的宴会中该如何表现，而他对布鲁斯的厌恶之情也表露得非常明显。

这里的克拉克已经当了十多年记者，有着多年的社会版和舞会报道经验。他飞快地与布鲁斯交换了一个眼神——还不至于粗心到朝他点头或者眨眼，但那眼神中藏着某种心照不宣，某种示意和认同。

他身上那套西服很糟糕。衣料本身还能算是不错，甚至可能还挺贵——克拉克绝不会在这种场合穿廉价西服，给《星球日报》丢人。但西服的款式至少已经过时四年了，而这还是以布鲁斯自己的时间线来评价——他的时间线比这个世界还慢三年。克拉克的西服外套过于宽大，考虑到他肩膀的宽度，搞成这样还真不容易；他的裤子不太贴身，又太短。

与克拉克相反，布鲁斯穿了件可以说过于贴身的西装，它只是靠着特别能误导人的裁剪才掩盖住了他的真实体格。它修长了布鲁斯的身材线条，以此转移人们对那强健得反常的身躯的注意，让他显得身形颀长，而不是如同一堵肌肉之墙。

而布鲁斯还没在原地停上多久，克拉丽丝·博蒙特就端着两杯香槟走到了他的身边。

“布鲁西！”她把其中一杯香槟塞进了他的手里，然后用空出来的那只手挽上他的胳膊。“真是好久不见。”

这将是一个十分漫长的夜晚。布鲁斯一口喝干了那杯香槟，只是很高兴这种做法再符合他的人设不过了。

他把玻璃杯放到托盘上的时候又迎上了克拉克望来的双眼。对方的眼睛里闪着好笑的光芒。

这个晚上接下来的时光也基本如此。这是歌剧院的年度筹款舞会，而自歌剧院成立起，年年均会有韦恩家族的成员出席。他若缺席会引人注目，因此过来露个面是很重要的。但这并不代表舞会本身很重要。

他靠着熟悉的记忆本能行事，高兴于布鲁斯·韦恩的公共形象可以把每一次失误都化成表演的一部分，化为一次社交失礼而不是暴露他身份的一个问题。

而这一夜中，他最不熟悉的部分是克拉克·肯特，对方让此夜与以往的夜晚截然不同。

除了克拉克采访布鲁斯时的简短交流之外，他们两人并没有其他交谈。布鲁斯当时回答克拉克的内容跟他每年的说法一模一样，都是几句对歌剧院的平淡支持。从克拉克投来的眼神看，蝙蝠侠每年也是这样回答的。

然而。

然而克拉克望向他时那轻松自然的模样里含着一整段历史和一种独有的目光语言。这门语言微妙含蓄，含蓄到布鲁斯怀疑没有别人会察觉出来。但每当他演布鲁西演得有点过火，克拉克就朝他露出一个共犯般的笑容；每当绕到他身边的某个社交名流说出一句特别蠢的话，他就会看到克拉克悄悄对着自己的饮料嗤笑一声。

这门语言他运用得是那么娴熟，他的一举一动都在提醒布鲁斯，他在此并非孤身一人，告诉布鲁斯无论发生什么，他在屋内都有一位盟友，一位后援。

当一位醉醺醺的女士踉跄地撞上他的时候，布鲁斯只好装成跟她醉到不分轩轾，也跟着踉跄了一下。他差点真没站稳，然而一只稳定的手扶上了他的手肘，撑住了他的身躯。

“小心，韦恩先生。”克拉克说道，他的眼神闪闪发亮。有那么要命的一瞬，布鲁斯感觉自己可能真是醉了，那仔细地藏着只有他能看见的好笑和亲昵的眼神竟让他心旌一荡。

这大概是他第一次意识到，克拉克的自控能达到跟他，跟蝙蝠侠一样的水平，他在这里的每一刻都跟宴会上的布鲁西·韦恩一样是一种表演。他第一次意识到，也许有人能真真正正地理解他。

他带着漫不经心的优雅，随手把克拉克推开，只是放任自己的手指在克拉克的手腕上多停了一瞬，捏了一下。

在那一刻，自欺欺人是很容易的，假装这是他的时间线，他的世界、假装他没有看着克拉克在他面前死去、假装他们可能也曾有过这种不引人注意的交流、假装信任过彼此是很容易的。欺骗自己假以时日，他也有机会爱上克拉克是很容易的。

克拉克装作扶他站稳，布鲁斯装作需要被扶稳，而表演完成后，克拉克就消失了，回到了人群中间。

跟向阿尔弗雷德承诺过的一样，布鲁斯只待到了午夜时分。舞会还在继续，但里面逐渐只剩下那些第二天上午无事可做但今夜仍大有可为的年轻人了。

“您今晚过得愉快吗，少爷？”阿尔弗雷德已经在外面等着他了。

布鲁斯认真思考了一下这句本不用费脑子的寒暄，而仔细想过之后，他发现自己过得还挺愉快。“还不错。”他答道，然后回宅邸的一路上任哥谭的夜色裹住了自己。

————————

让他大为惊讶，而显然阿尔弗雷德并不惊讶的是，他们回到宅邸时克拉克正等在门前。

“这是个传统。”阿尔弗雷德觑见布鲁斯的表情后说道。

“什么传统？”

“克拉克少爷说过他需要‘洗掉金钱的臭味。’”阿尔弗雷德答道，嘴角抽了抽。

布鲁斯望了一眼富丽堂皇的宅邸。“这种事似乎不适合在这地方做啊。”

“我认为他的意思是，”阿尔弗雷德沉思起来，皱起了嘴唇，“你们两位都有因必要的假面扮演而感到疲倦的时候，而舞会这样的活动可能特别耗神。我相信你们两人都觉得一段坦诚共处的时光能够放松身心。”

布鲁斯不知道该怎么回应这句话，因此也就没有出声。这些年来，他已经发现出席这样的活动越来越累人了，光是在心知同场的人永远不会清楚真相的情况下扮演另一个角色就比战斗还要令人疲倦了。无论是哪一天，他都更情愿换上蝙蝠侠的战甲，而不是布鲁斯·韦恩的衣装。

他抬头望了一眼克拉克所在的地方，然后下了车，让阿尔弗雷德去把车停进车库。

“你没有钥匙吗？”

“那样太不礼貌了。宅邸里现在没人。”

“哦。”他后知后觉地想起来自己也没有钥匙。不光是蝙蝠侠不信任他，没给他钥匙，他自己也从来没带过钥匙。总是有阿尔弗雷德的。

宅邸的前门开了，免去了他还要尴尬地解释这一切的麻烦。

“请进。”阿尔弗雷德道，在布鲁斯从身边走过时冲他眨了眨眼。

克拉克轻松而毫不见外地跟阿尔弗雷德打了个招呼，阿尔弗雷德的回复也是如此。这又一次提醒了他，克拉克融入这个世界的他的生活的程度有多深，在这栋宅邸里有多么协调。绝对比他协调。

仿佛像要佐证他的念头一样，接下来是克拉克领了路，而布鲁斯跟在后面。克拉克穿过大厅，径直走进了绿书房——那可以说是当年布鲁斯仍在乎这宅邸时最喜欢的房间。书房中酒柜里储存的酒水比布鲁斯过去的要多，靠着壁炉边有两把扶手椅，两把扶手椅间的桌上有一小摞布鲁斯没有读过的书，而那两把椅子上的磨痕远不是时间线上多出来的三年就能解释的，而是被多次频繁的使用所磨出来的。

克拉克在左手边的椅子上坐了下来，态度放松，一幅知道布鲁斯不会反对的样子。在这样的自信面前，布鲁斯唯有坐上右手边的椅子，然后感受到了它与自己身体的贴合。

“你想要生火吗？”克拉克问道。时近深秋，即使在室内，空气中都带着丝丝寒意。布鲁斯动了一下，打算起身点火，但克拉克摇了摇手，让他坐好。“我来吧。”

布鲁斯准备张口反驳——客人不需要动手——然而，克拉克从他的眼镜上方往外一望，双眼中就飞射出了两道红色光芒，点燃了引火木，进而引燃了整个壁炉。

布鲁斯没跳起来，也没露出惊色，但他的心脏在胸腔里急跳了一下。那是在仇恨恐惧超人的一切外星举止一年多后所生出的根深蒂固的反应。

克拉克一定是听到了那心跳，因为他猛地转头望向布鲁斯，随后面容上就涌上了懊悔之情。“哦，对不起。我应该先问——”

布鲁斯摆摆手，止住了他的话头，同时控制自己的心跳平静下来。没错，克拉克要是先问一声他会更高兴，但他理解为什么对方没问。克拉克这么多年在宅邸中也养成了自己根深蒂固的习惯，他会在这四面墙内放松下来，做回自己，自然地使用超能力。

‘通过坦诚共处放松身心。’阿尔弗雷德这样提过，而布鲁斯能看出来了。克拉克的确显得放松了下来，他不再蜷着肩膀，或者像舞会时那样敛着身形，也没有像身为超人时那样绷直脊梁，抬高下巴。

“这让你不舒服了吗？”克拉克问道，一边随手松着领带。布鲁斯顺着他的手指一路向上望去，然后猛地收敛住心神。或许蝙蝠侠多年以来对自己的爱慕之情已经习以为常了，但布鲁斯可没有，每次心潮的涌动都让他猝不及防。

在超人死去之前，他偶尔也会觉得对方有吸引力，但他很轻松地将那种吸引力融进了心中的仇恨和恐惧之中。因为那是顶级掠食者的危险魅力，是存心诱使人类信任膜拜的异星魅惑。

但那和被他的蓝眼睛以及手上优美的动作吸引大不一样。布鲁斯从未任自己思考过超人会如何侵掠、如何把他按倒压制在地、如何——他不能想，那与他的任务不相容。

然而克拉克。

面容坦诚、笑容明亮，身着不合身的西装，领口刚解开到露出锁骨轮廓的克拉克比前者更加危险。克拉克不会侵掠。布鲁斯开始明白，克拉克会 **交付** 。而这要危险上无数倍。

蝙蝠侠已经认识克拉克超过十五年了，见证着他从差不多一个男孩成长为一位男人，一位能与他并肩而立的男人。布鲁斯记起自己二十三岁时满心理想主义还自以为已经成熟的模样。那时他准备以拳头和决心改变这个世界。

他已经跟当年那个男孩大不一样了——虽说那时那个男孩认定自己已是男人。蝙蝠侠肯定也大不一样了，而克拉克在他身旁见证了他的变化。蝙蝠侠习惯了克拉克、他的外星特质、力量和善良，在他身边就像布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德和迪克身边一样自在。

这像那个太空总部一样，离奇荒谬到超出了他的理解范围。

“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯一惊，回到了现实之中。“抱歉，我刚才走神了。”

克拉克笑了起来，近距离下，那被火光照亮的笑容动人心魄。在一定已经熟悉其魅力的蝙蝠侠眼里，这笑容还是那么迷人吗？还是说每次他都会从中发现新的迷人之处？“能出一分钱换你在想什么吗？”

“我觉得我的想法不止值那点儿钱。”

“我觉得按市场价我是买不起你的想法的。你得给我友情折扣。”

布鲁斯沉思着嗯了一声，而克拉克歪了歪头，鼓励他开口。

“这实际上正是我在思考的内容。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩时间的市场价格？”克拉克听上去像是被逗笑了。

“我们的友情，”布鲁斯指了指坐在带着磨痕的椅子上的自己和对方。“或者更确切一点，你和蝙蝠侠的友谊。”

“这对你来说真的那么奇怪吗？”克拉克边问边站起身来，轻车熟路地从酒柜中拿出两个杯子各倒了一点威士忌，短暂地顿了一下后，又往其中一杯里加了一点，随后将其递给了布鲁斯。

“我觉得它奇怪你会奇怪吗？”布鲁斯问道。

克拉克大笑起来。“你知道吗，真的会呀？我差不多已经认识布鲁斯半辈子了，我想象不出来没有他搭档是么样子，当——”他指了指胸膛，那个徽记在超人制服上的位置。

“那边的你一个人做的不是很好。”布鲁斯道。

“是啊，听起来就不怎么样。”他转身望向布鲁斯。“但听起来那时候你也不像是处于最佳状态。我们搭档起来向来比单打独斗要好的，布鲁斯，向来如此。”

布鲁斯没有让自己转开头去，只是感受着心头涌上的那股几乎不堪承受的情感，然后任它消散。“这对我来说已经不可能了。”

克拉克望着自己那杯酒不置可否地嗯了一声，若有所思。布鲁斯本能地想继续追问下去，但他不愿意去谈超人的死亡，不想强迫克拉克去探讨另一个版本的他是怎样在胸膛洞穿，孤身一人的情况下死去的。

“有人对我说过跟我交朋友并不容易。”

“我不能说不同意这句话。”克拉克道，然后看着布鲁斯脸上掠过的表情笑了起来。“哦，别那副样子。你——”他停了下来，“我的意思是，布鲁斯——拉奥啊，这太容易混了——布鲁斯是值得我们费这么大工夫的。而我相信这话对你也成立。”

克拉克迅速移开了目光，转而望向壁炉里的火光。布鲁斯望着他的侧脸，感觉一个想法，一个真相正在从脑海深处往外浮现。他没去细想，因为根据多年的经验，他知道应该让潜意识把它孕育成型，一点点拼出事情的全貌。

“见到他的生活中、这座宅邸里充满了各种各样的人的感觉很奇怪。”布鲁斯承认道。他差点说出‘再次见到’，但还是把那个词咽了回去。

“你还没见到所有人呢。还有斯蒂芬妮，卡珊德拉和杜克，以及蝙蝠牛。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“蝙蝠牛！”克拉克脸上的笑意越来越浓。“我不敢相信你在你的世界里没有一头蝙蝠牛。你错过大了。”

“蝙蝠牛。”布鲁斯缓缓重复了一遍，不确定克拉克是不是在跟他开玩笑。

“你得让达米安来才能把事情讲清楚。我也不知道所有细节。不过他相当喜欢那头母牛。”

“母牛？”

“是呀，显然的。在达米安学会给她挤奶之前我帮过几次忙。”见到布鲁斯的表情，他辩解道，“嘿，要不这样她会不舒服的。”

布鲁斯低头看了一眼自己那杯酒，然后一口把它喝干了。“我刚才还想着这个世界不可能再荒谬了呢。”

“我不知道它荒不荒谬，”克拉克又往壁炉的火焰处望去。“我还挺喜欢它的。”

“是啊。”布鲁斯希望也能这样评价他自己的世界。那是他的世界，无论它有哪些不足之处，他都像爱哥谭一样深沉热烈地爱着它。他不愿意离开自己的世界，但无法否认眼下身处的世界是有迷人之处的。

“跟我讲讲你和蝙蝠侠是怎么成了朋友？”这属于一种自我折磨，那种让阿尔弗雷德绝望的自我鞭笞。但他需要了解，需要全盘理解他失去的一切，他踏上复仇与仇恨之路后从自己的生命中、从世界上抹去的一切。

克拉克的目光仍然盯在火焰上，手指则无心地轻敲着玻璃杯。

“这不太好讲，”他说道，面上慢慢绽出一抹微带自嘲的微笑。“一往而深，才知所起。【注】”

这句引文让布鲁斯的心跳为之一顿——克拉克是个文字工作者，他清楚这句话的来源和含义。但克拉克的表情里没有透露出任何信息，甚至没有显示出一点他听见了布鲁斯的反应的迹象。布鲁斯感觉自己脑中的拼图再次开始挪动，之前的那个念头逐渐变得清晰起来。真相简直不可思议。

“那就跟我讲讲它是怎么起源的。”

“我要说我们一开始合不来，你不会惊讶吧。”

“不是吧！”布鲁斯装作大吃了一惊。而克拉克大笑出声，那低沉的笑声从里到外震动了他的全身，震动了布鲁斯的全身。

布鲁斯站起身又给自己倒了杯酒，然后坐回扶手椅上，听克拉克概述起那近二十年的友谊。

而克拉克谈起蝙蝠侠的勇气、心灵和力量之时，他脑海中的各条线索清晰完美地组到了一起，所有似乎不可能的细节的意味都是那么显而易见。

“他每一天都让我惊异。他有那么多理由可以转身离开，有那么多次机会可以罢手退休，但每一次他都会回来，去寻找消灭下一处罪恶与不义。”

他的神情中满是不加遮掩的温柔，双唇弯出了一抹微笑。

“你爱他。”布鲁斯说道。而这句话说出口后听上去又是那么荒谬。

克拉克吃了一惊，看上去是被说中了心事，但并不慌张。即使他望向跟他所爱之人相差甚远的布鲁斯之时，他的微笑里仍满是深情。

“是的。”他没有去否认，没有低下头颅或避开这个话题，就跟布鲁斯提到的是他眼睛无可否认的颜色一样。

“他配不上你。”

克拉克沮丧地盯着手里的杯子。“也许吧。也许是我配不上他。但这不是别人能评价的。”他带着一丝斩钉截铁把杯子放到了桌上。“再说，我们也不可能。他是直男。”

布鲁斯嗤之以鼻。“他真不是。”

“我——哦。”这是布鲁斯第一次真正让他大吃一惊。之前连他的穿越本身都被克拉克当作都超级英雄生活里的正常事件对待。克拉克的嘴张合了几次，最终勉强吐出一个词，“你？”

布鲁斯咧嘴一笑。“我相信有个词叫双性恋。”

“是有这么个说法，没错。可我之前没意识到——”

“在我的世界里这不是个秘密。我在琢磨为什么你的布鲁斯要瞒下这一点。”实际上，他已经猜了几个原因，但那些原因都和他面前的这个男人有关。布鲁斯向来不暴露自己的隐私，但性取向不在其列。

聊到这里，克拉克的脸第一次红了起来。“他不是我的布鲁斯。”而布鲁斯从他红起的脸和渴望的语气中明白了对方到底多希望那句话是真的。这不是简单的心动，也不是对名人的迷恋。克拉克·肯特是真心深爱着布鲁斯·韦恩。而他完全无法理解，无论是哪一个版本的他为什么能被人，被克拉克·肯特这样的人如此深爱。他身上有哪一点性格品质值得克拉克的爱？

“你觉得——”克拉克开口道，然后咬住了嘴唇。

“嗯？”

“没——没什么。”他朝着玻璃杯皱起了眉。“我不明白他为什么没有告诉过我。”

“我喜欢保留个人隐私，”布鲁斯道。“我猜他也一样。”

“不是向全世界公开，布鲁斯，是告诉我。”克拉克摇了摇头。“他以为我会接受不了吗？”

上帝啊，布鲁斯可不想夹在这两人之间。真相是蝙蝠侠很可能认为，一旦克拉克得知就算没有勇气、微笑、只做正确之事的固执而只有样貌，自己也是他喜欢的类型，他就会猜出他的心思。

布鲁斯没出声，而克拉克继续道，“除非，或许是——除非这又是我们两个世界的一个不同之处。我从没见过他——他从没有过。”他的声音越来越弱，最后变得悄不可闻，而脸上露出了难过之色。

“以我所知，两条世界线的第一个分叉点是你第一次以超人身份现身的时间。”

“虽然这么说。”克拉克说道。

布鲁斯想象不出来哪一个版本的自己会只喜欢女性，哪个版本的自己不会在见到男性的肌肉撑起制服、感受到亲吻时下颚上隐隐的胡茬、对方的阳具贴上自己的时脉搏加速跳动。但他不会把这些告诉克拉克。

“在其他都一样的情况下，不太可能独有一点不同。”

“反正这也没什么意义了，”克拉克就像没听见他的话一样说了下去。“就算——”他摇了摇头。“这没有意义。”

他不确定克拉克在说服谁，是布鲁斯还是他自己，但觉得谁也没被他说服。然而他清楚一个人努力摆脱不切实际的希望时是什么样子，因此没有继续反驳下去。

“所以说，这一切的主要差别，”克拉克手一挥，仿佛在指整个世界。“都源于我在这边一早就穿上了超人制服？”

布鲁斯任他换了话题。“大略如此。最主要的差别是，与我的世界相比，这个世界超人多活跃了将近二十年。”

“我很好奇你的克拉克在逃避什么。”他轻声道。

“你二十一岁开始当超人？”布鲁斯问道，虽然他已经知道了答案。

“是的，我——我爸爸去世之后，我需要做一点什么来纪念他，需要能救下什么人。”他低头望向自己的双手。“我花了好长时间才接受世界不是这样运转的。”

“他是怎么去世的？”他感觉与真相仅有一线之隔，感觉克拉克的亲口回答会很重要。他在一张早年的小镇报纸上读过当地农民乔纳森·肯特死于龙卷风，身后留下一妻一子的报道。

所以克拉克一说出“心脏病发作，那时我刚过二十岁”，仿佛就有一道闪电劈开了布鲁斯脑海中的迷雾。这就是拼图中丢失的那一部分，就是从布鲁斯的生命里夺去如本世界一样的未来，夺去宅邸、孩子们和克拉克的第一个转折点。他几乎都没听见克拉克的后半句话，“他甚至都没见过我穿制服的模样。”

“就是这一点。”布鲁斯说道。他一定是打断了克拉克的话，但对方似乎并不介意。“那年是有一场龙卷风吗？差不多六月份的时候？”

克拉克眉头紧皱，陷入回想。“我记得有？那场风把农田毁得不轻。”

“在我的时间线上，乔纳森死于那场龙卷风。”

他注视着火焰，但听到了克拉克猛抽一口气。

“那天我在，”克拉克轻声道，“他跟我说别救他。他从来不想让我使用能力，但旁边没有人，我还是出手了。上帝啊，他那天是那么生气，跟我大吼大嚷，说了很多难听话。”他微笑起来，那唇角卷起的弧度里噙着一段愉快的回忆，“然后妈跟他吼了起来，说他不应该为这种愚蠢的理由就不要命，说我注定是要救人的，没有理由不从当下开始。”

他喝了一大口酒。

“我成为超人是因为我父亲的死亡完全超出了我的掌控范围。就算我有那么多种那么强大的超能力，能做到那么多事情，我仍然没法让一颗受损的心脏重新跳动起来、没法靠意念起死回生。而我需要找到能救下的人。”他嘴角一勾，“但倘若我本来可以救他，却选择没救……倘若他因为我没有出手而离世——我能明白我会怎样逃避这一切，我为什么会离开而不再回来。”

“你回来了。”布鲁斯伸手紧紧握住克拉克的手腕。“在世界需要你的时候，你回来了。”

“你之前从来不讲这种空洞的套话，布鲁斯，别从现在开始讲。你已经跟我说过黑零事件了，那种情况下还有什么可选的。”

“不是所有人都会这么想。”

克拉克没有回应，只是垂眼盯着布鲁斯握住他胳膊的手。“也许吧。”

布鲁斯有一百句想出口的话，一百种能为超人辩护的方式，可以去讲他失去的一切、他的世界因此失去的一切，但他一句话都说不出来。在他自己那么迟才醒悟的情况下，他有什么权利为超人辩护，有什么权利去列举他的美德。

最后他还是张了嘴，正想说点什么，却被一阵清嗓子的声音所打断。布鲁斯早就训练出了处变不惊的能力，头都没抬，但还是感觉肩膀上的肌肉绷紧了。

换回了日常的牛仔裤和毛衣的蝙蝠侠正站在门口，对他们两人怒目而视。“氛围不错嘛！”

布鲁斯低头看了一眼自己仍握在克拉克手腕处的手，然后故意没松。克拉克顺着他的目光望去，脸色一下子烧了起来，随即猛地把手抽走了。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克站了起来。在什么事情都没发生的情况下，他的语气愧疚得可笑。布鲁斯好笑地看着蝙蝠侠绷紧了下巴，然后又控制住自己放松下来。克拉克往前迈了一步，那模样俨然已经看不见布鲁斯了。超人若是愿意，能看清从这里到大都会路上的一切，可与蝙蝠侠共处一室的时候，布鲁斯就从他眼里消失了。蝙蝠侠没理由嫉妒。

说克拉克仿佛一位担心爱人的伴侣一样冲到了蝙蝠侠的身边可能不太准确，但也差不太多了。“夜巡怎么样？”

“还好。”蝙蝠侠沉哑着说道，仿佛根本没注意到克拉克的担心。“我看舞会进行得挺顺利。”换个没那么熟悉他举止的人可能就会错过他扫过克拉克、记下他敞开的衣领、西服上长长的褶皱痕迹的目光，但布鲁斯可不会。

“相当顺利。”布鲁斯答道，蝙蝠侠恼火地瞥了过来。布鲁斯朝他自得一笑。“你要愿意的话我可以向你完整汇报一下情况。”他知道对方的答案会是什么，但还是乐于看到蝙蝠侠要为了解全部信息而忍下对于他的厌恶之情，心中斗争一番的模样。

“好。”蝙蝠侠把克拉克抛在身后，走进屋里给自己倒了一杯酒。克拉克踌躇了一会儿，布鲁斯琢磨着他是不是正在回想他们的谈话，正在克制心头涌上的全新希望。因为他在这个世界里还没见过对方这种踌躇不定的样子。

蝙蝠侠坐到了克拉克空出来的椅子上。

“我想我就……”克拉克拇指朝门一指。布鲁斯永远也想象不出来还有这样的世界，在这里能弯折钢铁、举起大楼的超人能尴尬得那么可爱。

克拉克退了一步，转身准备离开。

“克拉克，”蝙蝠侠开口道，克拉克僵住了。“你明天还会过来吃晚餐吧？”他在晚餐一词前短暂至极地顿了一下，仿佛他想说的是另一顿饭，可克拉克似乎并没有注意到这一点，只是回头望去，又露出了那种耀眼的微笑。布鲁斯不知道自己之前怎么能没看出他眼神洋溢着的那种暖意——那份爱意。它跟他望向布鲁斯的眼神如此不同。

“当然。”

蝙蝠侠等到克拉克的脚步声消逝在楼下的大厅里，然后又等了一阵。他们两人在这令人难受的沉默中小口地抿着酒。克拉克何时会走到以他那可观的听力也听不见他们的地方，蝙蝠侠又如何得知，布鲁斯并不清楚，但他愿意等。

“你们两个刚才在谈什么？”足够长的时间后，蝙蝠侠问道。

“他走了？”布鲁斯问道，主要是出于好奇而不是怀疑。

“他要想的话是能听见我们的，”蝙蝠侠回复道。“但他不会听。你们两个刚才在谈什么。”

布鲁斯盘算起该告诉他多少东西。他很想把全部真相都说出来，把克拉克的爱透露给他。他不怎么喜欢蝙蝠侠（他知道这说明了什么，知道换任何一位心理医生对此会怎么评价。），但也不愿他真的不幸福。而且要是有可能的话，他愿意克拉克得到幸福。至少，在这个世界得到幸福。

“舞会，我们的过去。”他啜了一小口酒。“他父亲的死。”

蝙蝠侠吸了一口气。而布鲁斯思忖着这件事克拉克跟他讲过多少，到底讲没讲过。他估计没有。

“那是转折点。”他说道，“一切变化的开端。”

“嗯。”

“你为什么没告诉过他你也喜欢男人？”布鲁斯问道，语气无辜至极，而蝙蝠侠呛酒的样子真是令他一本满足。

“你知道为什么。”蝙蝠侠低吼道。

“我不觉得他能猜出来。”布鲁斯温和道，明白自己是在玩火。“我知道我们的惯用手法——公开场合总会选苗条的金发男孩。”他小心地喝了一口酒，特意顿了一下，为下一句话做铺垫。“那不会暴露你喜欢那种能——”

“够了。”蝙蝠侠的声音里染上了真正的怒意，而这就足够让他打住了。“我跟什么人上床与克拉克无关。”

布鲁斯嗤了一声。上帝啊，这一切真是太幼稚、太像高中生谈恋爱了。也许他下次正联会议上会给克拉克塞个纸条，“你喜欢我吗？选是或否。”

“你跟他说什么了？”蝙蝠侠质问道。

“我告诉他我是双性恋，”布鲁斯道，“我相信他能得出自己的结论。”

蝙蝠侠的一只手攥了起来。而布鲁斯目视着他非常努力地把怒火压了下去。“这不关他的事。”

“我愿意告诉谁是我的事。”布鲁斯答道。“我会替你保密，但早就过了要为这事儿保密的阶段。让克拉克自己愿意得出什么结论就得出什么结论吧。我不会因为你在柜子里藏得那么深就不出柜。”

“我没——”蝙蝠侠切断了自己的话，深吸一口气。“这不是你的世界，你无权胡乱干涉。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“要是换你是我，难道你就会在角落里乖乖坐着，当个好孩子？”

“我不是你。”蝙蝠侠唾弃道。布鲁斯一直压着真正会激怒蝙蝠侠的那条线挑衅，但只有这一次对方声音里的恨意惊到了他。“我没去杀我的超人。”

“他不属于你。”布鲁斯道，面不改色，拒绝让对方看出那句话到底有多么戳心。

“他肯定不属于你。”

“没错，”布鲁斯一口喝掉了剩下的酒。“他不属于，你说得对，我失去了我的机会，失去了可以改变现实，改变世界的友谊、失去了拥有一个跟你的一样的正联的机会，我肯定失去了此外的一切可能性。而这就是为什么我完全理解不了你为什么不去抓住你的机会？”

他没有等对方的反应，径直起身离开房间，留下蝙蝠侠继续坐在克拉克的椅子上凝视火焰。他希望自己说的话能让他好好想想。

【注】一往而深，才知所起：前文中克拉克引用的I am in the middle of it before I know I had begun.来自简·奥斯汀《傲慢与偏见》第三卷第十八章，为达西坦诚爱意时的语句。

————————

“所以说，你准备告诉我为什么躲着我吗？”

布鲁斯小心地将杠铃放到支撑架上。“我没躲着你。”

迪克哼了一声。“哦，得了吧，跟没那么了解你的人说这话去吧。”

他的迪克曾经也这么了解他，直到后来发现布鲁斯不值得他费这个心思。布鲁斯在训练凳上坐起身来，随手将流进眼睛的汗水擦掉。“我没故意躲你。”

迪克翻了翻眼睛。“我承认，你没一见我要过来跟你聊天就掉头就跑，但那不是一回事。”他端详着布鲁斯的脸色。“天啊，你都没意识到你在躲我。你特么真是一团糟，布鲁斯。”

“这我们早知道了。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说道。迪克笑了起来，向他伸出一只手。布鲁斯不用人拉也能从训练凳上起身，但他还是抓住了那只手，任迪克把他拉起来。

“想对练一会吗？”迪克问道。而布鲁斯犹豫了。他想的，非常想。他对迪克的思念深到一细想就会产生刻骨痛苦。但他也明白迪克脸上那个表情是什么意思，迪克想要谈他的感情问题，而且更糟糕的是，他还想听布鲁斯袒露心声。

迪克就是那么冷静而期待地看着他。管他呢，就跟他在自己的世界还能有这种机会，在这里说的话还能有任何意义似的。他走的时候也没法连话一块带走。

他拨开迪克，走向蝙蝠侠的武器架。他很惊讶蝙蝠侠虽然明显仍不信任他，但还是给了他蝙蝠洞的权限，不过也许舞会改变了对方的某些想法。对布鲁斯来说，能再次活动活动，锻炼一下肌肉就很解压了。

他无言地扔给迪克一对训练用的双棍，自己拿了根长棍，朝蝙蝠侠的训练垫上走去。布鲁斯自己的蝙蝠洞里没有铺设这样的训练垫。不过话说回来，他也好久不用训练什么人，好久没有人与他对练了。

“你用这个我会有优势。”迪克道，指了指那根长棍。“提姆练它好几年了。”

“你应该做好面对任何武器的准备。”布鲁斯回答道，轻松摆出了战斗前的准备姿势。迪克翻了翻眼睛。

“行，好啊。”

他没等布鲁斯说开始，也从来没等过，只是往前一冲。布鲁斯以长棍挡住了他袭来的左手棍，随后调转棍身，击向迪克的腹部，但迪克已经躲远了。

“是因为你的迪克(Dick)吗？”话一出口，迪克立刻做了个鬼脸。“我是说，你的世界里的迪克，不是说你的那玩意儿。”

布鲁斯根本不屑于回答这个问题。他持棍扫了过去，知道迪克能避开这一击，对方也的确避开了，但布鲁斯以为他会闪身躲开。然而，他是顺势一跳，从长棍上方跃了过去。他若是在炫技——很可能就是，那是炫成了的。年龄增长通常会让人的动作变得僵硬起来，但迪克的动作却更加柔韧迅捷了。

“你刚来的时候说过，他已经好几年没跟你说话了。”迪克双棍一错，挡住了布鲁斯劈向他的一击。双棍格挡是一个布鲁斯从没成功通过训练让迪克改掉的坏习惯。一般情况下，他的力量是足够的，这么做无所谓。但总有一天他会挡不住的。某一天，一个坏习惯可能会决定生死——可能会让他倒在自己的血泊中——

布鲁斯踹向迪克左肋下的空挡，但对方回臂下击，格开了他的腿。

“我知道，我知道，”迪克又气又笑地说道，“双手棍同时格挡会让我门户大开。”他像流水般自如地收回了手。“你和那个迪克是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯没有回答，只是绕着圈子，等待破绽出现。迪克也同样对着他绕着圈。这感觉是那么熟悉，那么令人宽慰。他确信蝙蝠侠不缺陪练，但布鲁斯好久没有不带敌意地跟人战斗过了。

他怀念这种感觉。

迪克往他左侧虚晃一棍，随即一个旋身往布鲁斯脸上踢去。这个动作很有效果。他的身手比布鲁斯上次跟他对练时更加敏捷了。布鲁斯差点没躲过去。

“所以说那是什么时候开始的？大概是从我单飞成夜翼开始，对吗？我是从那时候开始不再和我的布鲁斯说话的。”

布鲁斯几乎趔趄了一下，不知怎的，他从没意识到蝙蝠侠也可能经历过同样的事情，这个迪克也像布鲁斯的迪克一样抛弃了完美的生活轨迹而离家出走过。但他早已训练有素，不会因此显露出情绪，也为迪克的下一击做好了准备。

“当然了，他收养杰森后我们又恢复交流了，但并不是没有争吵过，这我相信你也清楚。”

布鲁斯不清楚。布鲁斯一点都不知道。

“我是说，沃利可能要为此负上百分之六十的责任。‘别憋在心里，哥们儿。’，‘去骂那个混账蝙蝠，迪克。’”迪克扮了个鬼脸。“有时候我觉得自己的糟糕决定有一半都源于他的怂恿。”

“沃利——闪电侠？”布鲁斯问道。

“嗯，那个时候还是闪电小子。不过，是他。他特别认同‘大声表达出你的感情’之类的东西。但话说回来，相较而言，闪电队成员的情绪大概总体比蝙蝠队成员的要稳定得多。”

“蝙蝠队。”布鲁斯怀疑地重复道。他下一棍成功扫中了迪克的肩膀，但迪克在他能趁势追击之前就躲远了。

“是啊，蝙蝠队。我不觉得这还需要解释。”

嗯，布鲁斯也不觉得。就只是，好长时间都只有他跟阿尔弗雷德，他都想象不出来那个词是什么概念了。

“所以说，我猜他当时离家当了夜翼，一个人闷闷不乐了一阵。你也闷闷不乐了一阵，之后收养了杰森。然后他就更郁闷了。到目前为止我说得对不对？”

“我不会闷闷不乐。”

“抱歉，那就是郁郁不欢。你郁郁不欢了一阵，之后收养了杰森。”迪克摇了摇头。“上帝啊，你收养他的时候我真是气坏了。我理解不了，感觉像是在针对我一样。我当时以为你是以此为手段故意报复我呢。”

这一次布鲁斯真的趔趄了一下。“没有！迪克，当然不是。”

“呃，是啊，我 **现在** 明白了。”迪克道，一边放下了自己的双棍，没有去利用这个破绽进一步攻击。“可我只是在杰森，你知道，的时候才想明白。”

死去。在杰森死去的时候，在他因犯下进入布鲁斯的生命之罪、成为迪克口中的蝙蝠队的一员而被残酷杀害的时候。

“而要是我不认识沃利，或者他不去鼓动我跟你谈，或者我没跟杰森聊过，并且喜欢上他……”

“他跟杰森聊过。”布鲁斯在能阻止住自己前开了口。他曾假装不知道这一点，不想干涉那两个孩子之间建立起的不管是什么关系。但迪克每一次在杰森夜巡时伸出援手、每一次溜回宅邸训练他跟他聊天，布鲁斯都知道。

“后来杰森去世了。”迪克轻声道。布鲁斯不得不强压下自己的情绪才能不在表情中显露出这句话到底多让他心痛。

“后来杰森去世了。”布鲁斯承认道。

“他怪你？”迪克问道，趁布鲁斯陷入悔恨之时走近他的身侧。

“还能怪谁？”布鲁斯反问道，他从不怀疑自己难辞其咎。

“还能怪谁？”迪克难以置信地重复道。布鲁斯差点在迪克伸手按上他的肩膀时躲开。他轻轻摇了摇布鲁斯。“布鲁斯，你不会真心这么想的吧？”

布鲁斯惊讶地迎上了他的目光。这么多年，他一直认为迪克因杰森的死而怪他，而且因此恨他。面前的人不是他的迪克，但已经很接近了，而对方的眼神告诉布鲁斯，他并不怪他，一点都不怪。

“布鲁斯，不是你杀的他。你爱他。而要是你的迪克还没跟你讲话，我保证那不是因——”他切断了自己的话，寻找起合适的措辞。“他不怪你，不再怪你了。”

“你怎么能知道他是怎么想的。”

“嗯，另一个世界的我，我说了算。我当然能知道。”

“那为什么——”为什么迪克没有回来跟他谈？为什么他在明知布鲁斯有多爱——有多关心、有多想要见到他、需要他的情况下还要跟他保持距离？看看在只剩他自己，身边仅余阿尔弗雷德保持理性的时候，他干出了什么事情？

迪克叹了口气。“你看，我也不能下定论，但这很可能是——你也没联系过他，对吗？他很可能认为你不想跟他说话。”

布鲁斯一时竟无言以对。迪克怎么能这么想？他怎么能怀疑自己在布鲁斯生命中、队伍里的地位？不过，六年过去了，很多事情都不一样了。

“后来发生了很多事情。”

“超人的那些事儿吧，”迪克点了点头。“我真希望他回去了。你一个人的时候容易顾此失彼。”他淘气一笑。“这就是为什么我们俩总有一个人时不时要去看看杰森。”

杰森跟他讲过一些事情。当时他望向布鲁斯的样子好像是在等着布鲁斯批判他、放弃他。布鲁斯做不到。他自己也曾任最糟糕的直觉取代过理性，他怎么能责怪犯下同样错误的杰森呢？杰森的目标可比布鲁斯的目标罪有应得多了。

“你应该跟他谈谈。”迪克道，握紧了布鲁斯的肩膀。

“我做不到——时间过去太久，发生太多事情了。”我已经犯下太多错误、变得太不一样了。他没说出口，但迪克还是听到了他的心声。这孩子总是能听到他的心声，他十二岁的时候就聪明到对他自己没有什么好处的地步了。对布鲁斯来讲就更是太过聪明了。

“你还在干那种有点吓人的事情吗？就是时不时到我的公寓、警察局或者趁我夜巡的时候过来晃一圈，而我装着不知道你来过？”

“我——装着？”

迪克同情地看了他一眼。“是啊，布鲁斯。我不能说每次都会发现，那我怎么知道？但我起码每周能注意到一次。要是他没跟你专门抗议过这件事，那他就不介意。”

这个世界和他的世界有许多不同之处，差别贯穿于二十年的时光和布鲁斯早已放弃的家人之间。但那个世界里仍有布鲁斯能做的事情，他仍能努力去消弭一点两者间的差距。

————————

和迪克谈过之后，布鲁斯愈发焦虑不安，简直没法再在这座满是并不熟悉的设备器械和他人人生的种种痕迹的蝙蝠洞里呆下去。

他想要出去，打破圈住他的墙壁，去守护他的城市以发泄心中的怒火。

可是——这不是他的城市。

而且，从宅邸里溜出去潜入哥谭的街巷，然后承受这边扩大版正联倾注而来的全部搜寻力量又有什么好处呢？他确信能躲开他们一段时间，但这样做是图什么？证明一下自己的观点？发泄一下心中的不耐之情？

所以他以在宅邸中漫步消磨时间，记下他忘却的一切——隐蔽的角落、空置不用的翼楼和不再点亮灯火的房间的模样。与他记忆中所见相比，这边空出来的地方更少一点，不少房间都塞满了小孩子的物品和青春期男孩的各种杂物。

有一间他父母都很不喜欢的闷热的老客厅被改造成了游戏室。

他在一间间房间中穿行漫步——要没有阿尔弗雷德的勤奋，换在其他人家它们早就落满了灰尘。他抚过他母亲的钢琴，父亲的国际象棋，它们都是阿尔弗雷德从充满感情的记忆中完美复原、重现于此的。此举纯属对往事的眷恋，这些东西并没有任何用处，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠都绝不会碰。但他无法责怪阿尔弗雷德的这种眷恋。

他在下午的一次闲逛中听到了说话声，交谈者们的声调不高，但他们对音调的刻意控制起到了跟扬起嗓门一样的效果。

布鲁斯本身走路就没什么声音，而让步伐变得全无声息是很容易的，他轻手轻脚地藏在阴影中，无声地向交谈声的方向行去。

克拉克和蝙蝠侠直视着彼此，两人看上去都很生气。布鲁斯光看着这样的场面，感受着空气中的紧张氛围都感觉内脏一抽。这不是他的世界，不是他的时间线，但他仍然能记起当年对超人的怒火——

但当然了，这不一样。蝙蝠侠或许满心怒火，但那不是狂怒，不是仇恨，也不含恐惧。他和对面的人也许也会打架，但那会更像是迪克和布鲁斯的打法，而不是布鲁斯与他的超人的战斗。

“——没有权利管我跟谁说话，布鲁斯。”克拉克道，语调中的怒气，或者说，压抑着的怒气让他的词锋显得尖锐起来。

布鲁斯绷紧了身躯，可他过了一会儿才反应过来，他并不是因为克拉克的怒气而紧张，而是在等着自己的本能反应。他在等待每次一想起超人的怒火及他若是失控会意味着什么时的内心一沉。但此时此地，他并没有感到恐惧。布鲁斯望着克拉克绷紧的下颚和肩膀，感觉——并不担心。

蝙蝠侠显然也不害怕克拉克的怒气。他站起身来，回以同样的怒火。

“我不信任他，不喜欢他。要是你——”

克拉克怒极反笑，打断了他的话。“天啊，布鲁斯。他就是你。”

“他不是我。”蝙蝠侠厉声道，那句话像一记鞭挞，饱含着真正的愤怒。

“你真是太需要心理医生了。”

“看看他在，在试图杀你后干出了什么事情——”

“你不能每次都用这条来当制胜法宝。”克拉克道。“我觉得我们完全可以认为那是源于极端情况，情有可原。”

“你向来这么他妈轻信。”蝙蝠侠道，语气无比疲惫。

“你向来是个疑心过重的疯子。”克拉克回道。“可他自从来到这条时间线上还没干出过一件值得你这么恨他的事情。”

“我不恨他。”蝙蝠侠道。这明显是句谎言。

“那你这是什么毛病？”克拉克向前逼近了一步。布鲁斯从身处的视角能够看到蝙蝠侠是有意识地没有相应后撤一步。“我已经习惯你这种过重的疑心了，可就算以你的标准，这也过分了。”

“等我说中了，而且变成唯一一个有应急预案的人的时候，那就不是疑心过重了。”

“不，”克拉克道，然而他语调中的一部分怒意已经消失了，取而代之的是某种纵容而无奈的情绪。“那你还是个疑心过重的疯子，只不过说中了一回。就算一座坏掉的钟每天还能对两次呢。”

“去你的。”蝙蝠侠道，没有听出来，或者更有可能的是压根不在乎克拉克语气的改变。

“你觉得他会做出什么来，布鲁斯？你真的，我是说真心实意地认为他也会试着来杀我吗？”

“你不能小看他。”蝙蝠侠气道，而克拉克笑了起来。蝙蝠侠的话音里还带着怒火，但已经没那么强烈了。

“我现在早就清楚不能小看任何一个蝙蝠侠了。”他说道。

“克拉克，”蝙蝠侠的声线里出现了一丝布鲁斯从没听过的温柔与绝望。“他很 **危险** 。”

“你在害怕什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克问道，再次逼近了一步。

“我讨厌他看着你的样子。”蝙蝠侠极不情愿地吐出了那几个字。

克拉克一下子停住了脚步，身子往后一晃。“他是怎么看着我的？”

“就像，就像你比世上的一切都重要。”蝙蝠侠的声音变了调，而布鲁斯尴尬得脸都烧了起来。

克拉克难以置信地道。“他没有。”

“他就是。”蝙蝠侠真挚地轻声说道，“他——他是我犯下和可能会犯的一切可怕错误的集合。他想要你但 **得不到你** 。”他愤怒地说出了最后几个词。

克拉克又逼近了一步，他现在已经站到了蝙蝠侠的面前。

“他没那么糟糕。他是犯过一些错误，但也失去了那么多。”上帝啊，听他这样说，布鲁斯感觉自己如同被剥下了所有的伪装，心思被一览无遗，可他无法移开目光。“但你说对了一件事。他得不到我。因为——上帝呀，布鲁斯——我是你的，你一定得明白，我是你的。”

值得称道的是，蝙蝠侠仅仅不敢置信地盯着克拉克看了一小会儿，就环住了他的脖颈，吻上了他的双唇。

布鲁斯不确定眼下自己心中占主导性地位的情绪是什么，是挥之不去的尴尬，是为克拉克——以及蝙蝠侠所感到的高兴（虽然为后者的程度要低一些），是嫉妒还是某种很像松了一口气的感情。

他又停留了片刻，飞快地梳理着情绪，看着克拉克把蝙蝠侠推至墙边，看着蝙蝠侠的双手滑到了克拉克的腰胯间，用力将他揽紧。

这太过了，从哪个方面讲都太过了。

他转身离开。

————————

晚餐在差不多两个小时之后开始，而蝙蝠侠和克拉克迟到了。蝙蝠侠还能把自己收拾出一副体面的模样，只是头发有点乱，但任谁多快地扫克拉克一眼都能知道发生了什么。

他的发型不比平常乱，嘴唇也不会被亲得红肿起来，可他仍然像是折腾了一番。此外，他周身散发着一种餍足而幸福的气场，还一直朝蝙蝠侠露出那种耀眼的微笑。

布鲁斯注意到提姆和迪克对视了一眼。提姆一扬头，而迪克扮了个鬼脸。布鲁斯的腿上则感受到了提姆踢上迪克小腿所掀起的气流。

“所以说，呃，”迪克拿叉子指了指蝙蝠侠和克拉克，“是已经成了，还是？”

“成了。”克拉克开口的同时蝙蝠侠开了口，“这不关你们的事。”

迪克一下子笑了起来。“我特么就知道。提姆，你欠我三十块钱了。”

“你们拿他们打赌？”布鲁斯问道，他真心有些惊讶。

“我打赌他们今年内还成不了一对儿。”提姆抱怨道。“你的到来干扰了赌局的结果。”

“你们在拿我的感情生活打赌？”蝙蝠侠的语气听上去很危险。

“实际上可以说我们在拿克拉克的感情生活打赌，而你只是被捎进来了？”提姆提议。

蝙蝠侠狐疑地瞪了他一眼，但还是放过了这个话题。这体现出实际上他心情有多好。虽然他表面上不动声色。换成布鲁斯会继续质问下去的。

布鲁斯没法把目光从他们身上移开，没法不看他们专注于与彼此、身体毫无必要地凑在一起聊起那些无关紧要话题的模样。他们的行为与之前没多大区别，而这几乎比大有区别还让人难受。拼图早就在那里了，现在只是拼到了一起。

蝙蝠侠捕捉到了他的目光。他还没到要伸手放在克拉克的手上的地步，但布鲁斯分明感觉到他想要这么做。他朝蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉，不由自主地对这种占有欲感到有些好笑。蝙蝠侠只是平平瞪了他一眼。

克拉克注意到了这边的动静，然后翻了翻眼睛。他毫不愧疚地伸手覆上了蝙蝠侠的手，但此举主要是出于安抚而不是占有欲。而当布鲁斯看到克拉克用拇指轻轻蹭过蝙蝠侠的手指时，他无法不移开目光。他没想过还会渴望这些，但见到亲眼见到这一幕令他无比难受，心中像是被撕开了个口子，而里面充满了渴求之情。

他收敛心神，关注起面前的晚餐。然而他也不再觉得饿了。

————————

布鲁斯第二天醒来时首先想起的是克拉克握住蝙蝠侠的手的模样，想起了此世中存在而他的世界里缺失的一切，他将不得不抛在身后的一切。

他不能留在这里，在还有自己的世界、自己的哥谭和自己的正联等着他回去的时候，他都不能动想要留下的念头。布鲁斯只是任另一个念头席卷心湖：即使在这边能得到那么多东西，他依然需要——想要——回家。

他躺在客房的床上，努力梳理着内心复杂的感情。宽慰、失望、失落。他会再次失去宅邸、失去迪克、提姆和达米安，他都不知道自己渴望的家人。他会再度失去 **杰森** ，回到那个杰森仍是一具埋于地下的冰冷尸体的世界里。回到那个没有克拉克，只剩五个固执到不愿认输的人来阻止末日降临的世界里。

没有那么庞大的正联，只有四名真正的英雄准备走上战场。

他在自己的世界里也做好了准备，但他之前并不知道错失了什么。而在犯下了这么多毁灭性错误的情况下，他还能说自己做的还好吗？

“咚，咚？”门边传来一个声音，布鲁斯转头望去，发现了手上端着一个托盘，正用腿把门蹭开一条缝的提姆。

布鲁斯坐起身来。“我是不是已经有点过了在床上吃早饭的年纪了？”

“你永远不会过在床上吃早饭的年纪。”提姆一本正经地答道。他爬上床，把托盘放到了两人之间，然后在布鲁斯身边盘腿坐了下来。

布鲁斯看了托盘上的几盘吐司、鸡蛋、培根和一碗水果。“有什么事吗？”

“我认为你在这边不剩多少时间了。”提姆拿起一条培根满足地嚼了起来。“你已经跟杰森、迪克和克拉克都聊过了，甚至还——不管有多间接吧——帮布鲁斯和克拉克搞明白了他们那点儿破事。我猜这个地方你没有什么还没做的事情了。”

“而且这也很好玩。”迪克端着四杯一杯比一杯显得要洒的咖啡走了进来。他递了一杯给布鲁斯，一杯给提姆，拿着剩下的两杯坐到了床沿上。

布鲁斯还没来得及问最后一杯是给谁的，杰森和达米安就进来了。达米安端着的第二个托盘几乎跟他本人一样大，而杰森手里只拿了一杯橙汁。

达米安毫不客气地把那托盘塞进布鲁斯的手中，爬上了床，过程中手肘顶到了提姆，膝盖撞上了迪克的肚子。布鲁斯喝了一小口咖啡以掩饰他的笑容。

“捣蛋鬼。”杰森亲切地喊了一声，伸手去揉达米安的头发。布鲁斯真心担忧他会为此失去这只手。

“你们知道的，楼下有一张非常好的桌子。”布鲁斯在杰森也坐上床的时候开口道。这张床挺大的，但此刻也开始有点显挤了。迪克从他手里接过托盘，放到几人之间。这只托盘上是饼干和一盘比上一盘里还多的培根。

“是啊，但布鲁斯和克拉克在底下黏黏糊糊。”杰森道。“冒着幸福泡泡。”

“我都不敢相信父亲竟屈尊和那外星人在一起了。”达米安道，接着拿了一只面包卷并以毫无必要的力度咬了上去。

“他总是要屈尊俯就点儿什么的。”杰森邪恶一笑，而迪克给了他胳膊一拳。

“说什么呢，太恶心了，他们是我们的爸爸！”提姆抗议道，布鲁斯呛了一口咖啡。

“我的意思是，”提姆脸红了，“算了吧，你们刚才都在想这个呢。”

“我刚才真没想，但谢谢提醒了。”杰森道。

迪克直接笑出了声，达米安看上去脸有点发绿。

“那不——他不会。父亲不会的。他不会去——去——”

“去跟克拉克结婚，让他搬进这里住，变成你的继父？”杰森问道，在达米安发出一声担忧的唔声时笑得更加开怀了。“我认为，他不会 **不** 这么做的。”

达米安从床上站了起来。“我必须马上拿到应急氪石储备。”

布鲁斯在迪克从身后抓住达米安的睡衣，把他扯回来坐好之前还担心了一小会儿。

“别那么大惊小怪。克拉克不会搬过来的，大都会需要他，而且交通对他来说也不是事儿。除了他们两人都会更幸福外，眼下跟过去不会有什么不同。”迪克严厉地瞪了达米安一眼。“你不想让布鲁斯幸福吗？”

达米安扭了扭，明显蝙蝠侠还有凡人感情这个念头让他不太舒服。“随便吧，”他嘟哝道，然后往嘴里塞了一整块饼干，避开了所有人的目光。

“你们真的，他是真的这么常来吗？”布鲁斯试探性地问道。他没法关掉脑子里一遍遍回放着的提姆所说的‘爸爸’这个词。这不——他都不知道自己对提姆把蝙蝠侠看作父亲是怎么想的，更别提他对克拉克的看法了。

“我说不好，不是说他真是——就，”提姆结巴起来，迪克伸手按了按他的肩头。

“克拉克实际上帮着养大了我们。我的意思是，当然布鲁斯是我们的父亲，而阿尔弗雷德也一直在照看我们。但克拉克也是一样的。”

“一开始感觉很疯狂，”杰森接话道，布鲁斯之前没料到他会开口。“我是说，那是 **超人** 啊。连迪基都有过一阵对超人的英雄迷恋，过后才缓过来。”

“没有。”迪克咕哝道。“只不过很显然，他先是超人，后来才变成克拉克。”他对着盘子笑了起来。“上帝啊，我刚来的时候布鲁斯可 **恨** 他了。”

“哦？”布鲁斯问道，一边小心地往饼干上涂着果酱，努力装作对此不太感兴趣。蝙蝠侠总是说得像他们第一次见面就彼此投契一样。

“我的意思是，即使在我琢磨出这一切——”迪克比了个手势，而布鲁斯只能猜他是指‘蝙蝠侠和秘密义警的生活方式’，“了解这一切之前，他就一直在那儿嘀咕超人的行为就是炫耀，本身又是个威胁，还有可能会毁灭世界，你知道的。”他的语气明显表达出了他对此是什么看法。但就算如此，那也是一种又好笑又亲近的语气，迪克仿佛在邀请布鲁斯跟他一起吐槽蝙蝠侠会这么想是个多好笑的笑话。

就像布鲁斯没有亲身体验，不记得仇恨恐惧超人是什么感觉一样。

“然后我琢磨出了蝙蝠侠的身份，而他这事儿就说得更多了。”迪克喝了一小口咖啡，若有所思。“我不太清楚他是什么时候改变了态度，但接下来我就发现他们一起成立了正义联盟。我依然不认为那时候布鲁斯就完全信任他。至少在正联成立一年以后克拉克才开始进出宅邸，不过嘛，”他耸了耸肩。“自那时起，克拉克就成了 **常规存在** ，你明白的。”

布鲁斯不明白。他几乎无法想象这种事情。他自己的宅邸中从来没有常客，只有阿尔弗雷德和迪克与他共享过这里的空间。

“嗯，我还是不信任他。”达米安不为所动地说道，并试图偷走迪克的咖啡。

看着迪克把咖啡举过达米安的头顶，布鲁斯心头笼罩的情绪被驱散了。

“小孩子不能喝咖啡。”迪克道。达米安随后再次站起身，试图抢走对方手里的杯子，结果他们扭打间打翻了一个托盘，炒蛋撒得满床都是，惹得提姆和杰森放声大笑起来。布鲁斯也不由自主地笑出了声，心下明白自己回去后会无比想念这一家人。

————————

在迪克强迫达米安把撒掉的食物打扫干净，杰森吃掉了最后一块培根，而提姆趁迪克和达米安争执时喝掉了他剩下的咖啡之后，他们终于下了楼，然后发现蝙蝠侠正在厨房餐桌旁边把最后一点早餐吃完，而克拉克不知所踪。

“已经把他赶走了？”杰森一边径直走向咖啡壶去倒第二杯咖啡一边问道。他在达米安也过来有样学样时打开了他的手。

“克拉克是有工作的，”蝙蝠侠平静道。“不像你们这些懒虫。”

“嘿！”迪克抗议道。

“我有工作，”杰森道。“在黑市卖武器很辛苦的。”

布鲁斯站得足够近，能看到这句话让蝙蝠侠的肩膀绷了起来，但对方没说话。

“今天不是周日吗？”提姆边问边从蝙蝠侠的肩头探过去够他盘中余下的吐司。而布鲁斯想起了当年努力喂饱一个长身体的罗宾是什么感觉。他并不羡慕蝙蝠侠的这项任务。

蝙蝠侠的嘴角似讽非讽地一勾。“显然新闻调查不等人。”

“也不等超人？”迪克往蝙蝠侠对面的椅子上一坐，问道。

“也不等超人。”

而当迪克试图模仿提姆，也向蝙蝠侠的盘中探去时，蝙蝠侠拿餐叉平平敲上了他的手指。

“自己去拿。”他在迪克甩手时说道。

“小气。”迪克轻声抱怨道，一边起身去另盛一盘食物。

“你们怎么还饿呢？”见到杰森和提姆也跟着起了身，布鲁斯惊讶地问道。

“这个嘛，有人把早餐撒了一半。”杰森道。

“但你不管怎么着还是把那些东西从地板上捡起来吃掉了。”提姆道，一边把杰森从灶台边拱开。

杰森耸了耸肩。“就跟这座宅子里的地板不比哥谭所有餐厅里的餐桌都干净似的。”

“餐饮业得到这种评价可真是可悲。”阿尔弗雷德道。

“只是在赞美你惊人的能力。”

“少爷太客气了。”阿尔弗雷德语调里那种不动声色的幽默之意浓得化不开了。

“他们总是这样吗？”布鲁斯顺口向蝙蝠侠问道，而直到蝙蝠侠挑眉抬头望了过来，他才意识到自己是多么自然而然地问出了这句话。就像蝙蝠侠是他日常聊天的伙伴一样。

不过话说回来，他也很难憎恨一个明显这么爱家人，家人也这么爱他的人。

“他们不经常聚在一起。但没错，一般基本上就是这样的。”

“挺好的。”布鲁斯道，向对方表达和解之意。

“是的。”蝙蝠侠同意道。

布鲁斯往椅背上一靠，小口喝起了咖啡，任自己被房间里的喧闹声吞没。

————————

大家一吃完早饭，就各自去忙了——迪克下午要值班，提姆提到什么要去朋友家玩，并无视了其他人的取笑——杰森提到什么不能让外人知道的东西，布鲁斯没有听懂——而杰森谨慎地对自己的计划含糊其辞。布鲁斯则走到了洗碗池旁的阿尔弗雷德身边。

“用帮忙吗？”他卷起袖子问道。

“当然不用。”阿尔弗雷德说道，随即露出一抹微笑。“但不是不欢迎您过来。您可以帮着擦干餐具。”

他递给布鲁斯一块擦碗布，然后安静地与他一起清洁早餐餐盘。宅邸里的洗碗机已经安了好几十年了，但阿尔弗雷德是个传统的人。他仔细地在洗碗池的一端清洗餐盘，然后把它们拿到另一端冲净后递给布鲁斯。

布鲁斯同样仔细地把盘子一只只擦净放好。他们手中传递的餐具是有历史的。或许这不是他父母的瓷器——那些瓷器可能已经像布鲁斯世界里的一样毁于那场大火，但它们同样承载着沉甸甸的历史。

这些餐具都是经过精心挑选的，花纹经典，与宅邸的整体风格一致，被一家人常年使用。它们跟布鲁斯不顾阿尔弗雷德的反对随意从网上订购的现代风格的盘子毫无共同之处。

厨房中仅闻瓷器相碰的叮当声，轻柔的流水声和洗碗布擦拭过餐盘的声音。

“你提过重建的事情。”布鲁斯谨慎地开了口。只剩下几只盘子没洗了。

“我是提过。”阿尔弗雷德说道，没有看他。布鲁斯对此十分感激。

“怎么能——有时候会感觉不值得花时间花功夫这么做。我有地方睡觉，有地方工作。我似乎不需要什么重建。”

阿尔弗雷德清洗着另一只盘子，没有说话，而布鲁斯等了下去。他直到布鲁斯擦干那只盘子并把它放好才字斟句酌地缓缓开了口。“您没说有地方 **生活** 。”

布鲁斯猛抽了一口气，他当然没有那个意思，但阿尔弗雷德打断了他未出口的话语。

“并不是所有事情都和您需要什么有关，少爷。有的时候，事情只跟您想要什么、什么能让您高兴有关。”

“我不知道什么能让我高兴起来。”布鲁斯承认道。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻唔了一声，而布鲁斯任他转过身来抱住了他。

“或许也到了您该去寻找一下的时候了。”阿尔弗雷德说道，而布鲁斯低下了头，小心翼翼地缓缓呼吸了几次。

————————

布鲁斯又回到了图书馆，正打量着其中的一切，回想着曾经遗忘的童年记忆——父亲曾经在这里坐过，母亲特别喜爱那本书——达米安从门框边探出头来。

那孩子早就训练有素，要是不想被人看到的话是不会显出身形的。于是布鲁斯向他投去目光，等着达米安一点点挪进了屋子。

“德雷克认为你很快就要走了，冒牌货。”达米安道。

“他是这样说过。”布鲁斯答道。

“很好。”达米安道，然后一只脚在地面上蹭了蹭。布鲁斯一边转回去接着打量那些书，一边等着他的下文。随即，“你的世界的超人真的死掉了吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯简短地答道，不确定自己愿不愿意跟他聊这件事。他听到过达米安对克拉克的看法。

“但你确定吗？”达米安追问道，语气中几乎带着一点脆弱。布鲁斯惊讶地转身朝他看去。

“是的。”他答道，这回措辞更加小心了。“我当时就在现场，也帮忙安葬了他。”

“只是，”达米安犹豫了一下，“我见过他去世。他总是会好起来的。”

布鲁斯想起了黯淡的绿光下克拉克被洞穿、鲜血横流的胸膛。“有的伤会让超人也没法起死回生。”

“可你还是应该去检查一下！”达米安道。而布鲁斯不明白他的急切是从何而来，也不知道该怎样应对。“去看看他有没有，有没有晒到足够的阳光。”

布鲁斯不想蹲身下来，这对达米安是一种侮辱。于是他走到图书馆里的某张宽敞的椅子上坐了下来。那样的椅子图书馆里到处都是。

“我回家后会去看看他的。”他承诺道。他本来也会的，过去的几个月里，他经常去克拉克的墓地。“这件事为什么对你这么重要？”

“没有！”达米安道，但他的双手攥成了拳头。‘他实际上帮着养大了我们。’迪克这样说过。而达米安是最小的孩子，他应该都不知道没有超人、没有克拉克的布鲁斯是什么样子。

“嗯，要是不重要的话，我也不一定要去。去堪萨斯还是挺远的。”

达米安跺了下脚。“你一定得去！你一定得去把他挖出来，让他晒太阳，直到他复活为止！”

“我不知道你喜欢超人。”布鲁斯柔声道。

达米安抽了抽鼻子，然后扬高了鼻尖。“别说得那么恶心。只是，你太——”他指了指布鲁斯。

“太怎么样？”布鲁斯催促道。

“太愚蠢了。”达米安脱口而出，随即脸红了起来。“而且，而且与父亲相比，你太 **软弱** 了。另外你也没有罗宾，这不对。我听你说过这是因为没有了超人。你自己说的！”

布鲁斯是说过，但只是对蝙蝠侠说过。他几乎要为达米安成功偷听到他们两人没被发现而骄傲了。

“也许是。”他说道，“也许也不是。但还有二十年因此改动的历史。就算他能够复活，也没法抹去过去的一切。”

“那也值得一试。”达米安说道，双臂往胸前一抱。

“这到底是为了什么？”布鲁斯问道。

“我，”达米安看了他一眼，然后挪开了目光。“你应该已经收养德雷克了，但你却没有。要是——要是你不再想要罗宾了呢？要是——”

‘要是你不想要我了呢？’他没说出口，但布鲁斯还是听到了这句心声，从他绷紧的肩膀中、不肯直视布鲁斯眼睛的样子里读出了这句话。

布鲁斯不知道怎么能让他放心，不知道在达米安都不肯承认真正的问题所在的情况下该怎么说出那些他需要听到的话。

“我在我的时间线上还没见过提姆。”他小心地挑选着字词。“但我确信，如果见过他，我是不会把他送走的。”我不会把你送走，他想说，但没有说出口。“我可以——我可以再收下罗宾。”

那句话差点在他被旧日的悲恸与悔恨堵满的嗓子里卡住了。然而他一说出口，就知道那是肺腑之言。在此之前，他绝不会想象、甚至不会考虑再收养孩子的可能，更别提再培养一位罗宾了。但杰森健康强壮地生活在这里。提姆和达米安活蹦乱跳，愉快地跟布鲁斯生活在一起。他们可能比没有布鲁斯的时候要快乐。

如果他回去后见到提姆·德雷克，如果小小的达米安·韦恩出现在他的面前，他会很高兴地收养他们的。

“很好，”达米安对着远处的墙说道。“因为德雷克基本上一无是处。他很需要你。”他清了清喉咙。“那真是可悲。”达米安随即朝门口走去，补充道，“另外，你知道的，要是那个外星人复活了倒不会很坏。我猜他还是比较强壮的。”

布鲁斯没有露出微笑，但那仅仅是因为达米安会误会他的意思。“我想也是。”

“不过只是略有几分而已！”达米安道，他几乎是跑出了门。

布鲁斯放任自己微笑起来。“是啊，”即使达米安听不见，他还是开了口。“略有几分而已。”

————————

克拉克最后还是回来了，估计是做完了他那不管是什么的记者的工作。

布鲁斯是在撞见蝙蝠侠和克拉克亲吻时发现了这一点。他本能地退了一步，然后停在了原地。克拉克睫毛低垂，双颊泛着迷人的粉红。他不是在亲吻布鲁斯，但是——

下一刻蝙蝠侠就睁开了眼睛，眼神灼怒，迎上了布鲁斯的目光。在布鲁斯的注视下，蝙蝠侠的一只手顺着克拉克的腰往下滑到了后臀，把他往怀里拥得更紧了一些。而克拉克所发出的渴望的声音让布鲁斯的脸都红了起来。

布鲁斯知道这是什么意思。他太了解自己了，绝不会误解。这不仅仅是在宣示所有权，不仅仅是在为蝙蝠侠说过的一切添上一个最终的句号，这是刻意的信息：蝙蝠侠或许能理解布鲁斯为什么走上了这条道路，但他永远不会原谅他。

而它既是信息也是惩罚。看看你失去了什么。看看拿起氪石选择与他为敌时，你放弃了什么。

布鲁斯退出了房间。

————————

晚餐并不特别尴尬，但很容易看出来杰森早上所指的是什么东西。房间里两人所洋溢的幸福感很难错过。那不是前晚他们刚刚亲吻后的那种得意与满足，而是某种更含蓄却又更引人注目的情意。

这让布鲁斯痛苦地想起了他的父母那种甚至无需交谈却自然心意相通的模样。

布鲁斯只是靠着餐桌前的提姆和达米安，以及只要他们二人同处一室的时间足够长就会产生的热闹才能凝下心神，但他仍然忍不住去瞄克拉克和蝙蝠侠。那两人甚至都没有全神贯注于彼此。克拉克问了问提姆他手头上的任务，蝙蝠侠问了问达米安的课业。但在无声处、在谈话间，有情愫流淌。

布鲁斯提前从餐厅告退了，直接上楼回到了他的客卧里。

他一定是出现了幻觉才觉得房间里还残留着一点培根的味道，因为阿尔弗雷德是不会让这种事情发生的。

布鲁斯往床上一靠，拿起了从图书馆里带回来的书。这本书也是他旧日的最爱之一，还是初版——在失去原来那本后再次买到这本初版一定是不容易极了。它的许多书页都被上一任所有者折过，布鲁斯则边读边随手抚平这些压痕。

他听到敲门声时并不太惊讶，只是抬头望去，发现克拉克站在门口。

“提姆认为你快回家了。”克拉克开口解释道。

“我要明天还在这儿，那孩子可就真要尴尬了。”布鲁斯一边放下书籍一边道。

克拉克耸了耸肩。“提姆一般都是正确的。”他露齿一笑。“他是从最棒的老师那里学出来的。”

“拍马屁。”

“谁说我指的是你？”

布鲁斯不由自已地笑了起来。“你是过来跟我道别的吗？”

“差不多吧，”克拉克往床沿一坐。“我觉得更像是来说‘祝你好运’。之前你在你的世界似乎历经波折。我希望后面能好起来。”

布鲁斯想起了一座他仍来得及重建的宅邸，一些他尚未得见的家人，想起了他规模比这里小但依然可称强大的正联。“我也希望如此。”

克拉克注视着他。“你是故意告诉我你是双性恋的，对不对？”

“嗯，那也不像是一时口滑。”布鲁斯道。

克拉克大笑起来。“你知道我是什么意思，你这个混账。”他顿了一下，“谢谢。”

“小事一桩，别提了。对，我说真的。拜托，永远别提这事儿了。”

克拉克又笑了起来，而布鲁斯默默强迫自己接受或许永远不会再听到这笑声的结局。

“到目前为止，你是我们这边接待过的最好的异位面来客。”

“哦？”

“这个嘛，首先，你还一次都没有试图统治世界呢。”

布鲁斯假装考虑了一下。“还有时间的。”

“是啊，没错。不过你肯定不会喜欢这份活儿的。都是文书工作，没有时间照脸揍坏蛋了。”

“那我只好到下一个异世界再试了。”

“关于这一点，”克拉克道，“要是你再遇上这种事情，或者有别人落进你的世界里，就——小心一点，好吗？不是每个异位体都值得信任。”

“你在警告我，让我小心一点？”布鲁斯难以置信地问道。

克拉克举起双手。“好的，好的，你随便吧。”

布鲁斯在这边的几天里已经为他的世界构思了十六种不同的应急预案。“我会小心的。”

“我知道你会的。”克拉克站起身来。“还有别人想要跟你聊两句。”他伸出了手。“很高兴认识你，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“至少算种体验。”布鲁斯同意道，握了握他的手。他没有试图多握一刻，没有试图将克拉克的手温暖宽阔的触感铭刻进自己的记忆。

克拉克离开时朝他做了个脱帽致意的动作，而布鲁斯微笑起来，一时被心头涌上的喜爱之情和失落感所吞没。蝙蝠侠早前的信息毫无必要。他很清楚自己失去了什么。

蝙蝠侠进来的时候他不像克拉克进来时那么惊讶了。

“我猜你不是过来祝我好运的吧？”他问道。

蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩。“我不是过来 **不** 祝你好运的。”他看到布鲁斯听闻此言后的露出的表情，继续道，“我不希望你过得不好。”

“你只是不想让我接近你的家人。”或者克拉克。

“你能怪我吗？”

问题在于，布鲁斯不能怪他。换他也不想让他自己接近蝙蝠侠的家人。他耸了耸肩。

蝙蝠侠走近了一点。“我错看了你。”

“什么？”

蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉。“我不会再重复那句话的。我以为你——唔，那不重要了。但你是在意克拉克的，对孩子们也很好。你时间线上的那些变动我很遗憾。”

“不用。”

“很容易就能想明白我也可能走上你的道路。”蝙蝠侠道，而布鲁斯一下子抬眼望向他的脸庞。“其他的那些人，我见过的另外几个布鲁斯·韦恩要不然就是跟我一模一样，要不然就是差异大到已经没什么比较意义的疯子和自大狂，我永远不可能成为的那种人。但你，你是我最糟糕的可能性。”

“谢了。”布鲁斯自嘲道。他的嗓子有点涩。

“假如我没有他人的帮助，假如只剩阿尔弗雷德努力维持一切，我不能说我就不会——”他耸了耸肩。“我理解你，理解到心下不安的地步。”他嘴角一弯，勾出一抹微笑。“你走了我会很高兴的。”

“说真的，”布鲁斯道，拼命想要打破这种氛围。“要不然提姆明天早餐时就会显得特别蠢了。”

蝙蝠侠根本不屑于回应这句话。“你知道一定要做什么，对吗？”

哪怕他昨天这样说，布鲁斯都会炸毛。他没有什么一定要做的事情。但他现在也理解了蝙蝠侠。“是的。”要做的事能列出一张长单。

蝙蝠侠点了点头。“好。”

他转身准备离开，然后又顿住了脚步。“还有一件事。沃利提到——他以为自己在开玩笑，但是，”他踌躇了一下，这实在太不像他们两人的日常举止了，布鲁斯不得不重视起来，“就考虑一下，好吗？”

他离开时关上了门，而布鲁斯躺回了床上。他记得沃利说过什么，听起来像随口的吐槽。但达米安基本上也说了类似的话，而那要是一点都不重要，蝙蝠侠绝不会再度提及。

布鲁斯起身关掉了灯，然后回去躺好。

他花了好久才进入了梦乡。

————————

布鲁斯从曾是韦恩宅邸客房的一堆烧焦的碎木和瓦砾间醒来，醒后的第一个念头是：提姆早餐时会得意到让人受不了。

下一刻，他内脏一紧，意识到了或许提姆早餐时会很得意，但他见不到了。他不会再见到提姆，不会再见到朝他傲慢坏笑的杰森，不会再见到端着早餐咖啡朝他微笑的克拉克·肯特。

有那么一会儿，他只是躺在他曾经的家的废墟之间，一动不动。上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德一直指责他过于喜欢戏剧效果，布鲁斯现在的模样跟他说的一模一样。

布鲁斯吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口。他早就习惯于通过调整呼吸压下伤痛了。哥谭需要他。

他站起身来，感觉像是刚跟，嗯，超人又交手了六个回合。他身上的每一寸地方都疼，肌肉酸痛、皮肤上片片淤青。他望向自己的双手。不管他究竟经历了怎样的旅途，从外表看，这旅途没有在他身上留下疤痕。

他从瓦砾中择路前行。经年的风已经吹走了散落的灰烬，剩下的只有断壁残垣。在脑海中宅邸的记忆还那么鲜明的情况下，他几乎无法想象自己竟放它不管，任其被风吹雨打了这么长时间。

他一边小心地避开倾颓的梁木和松垮的瓦砾，一边思考起来。他的手表显示的日期还是他之前在自己时间线上的那一日，只是过了六个小时。此世一时，彼世一日。

倘若不是在宅邸里他另一世所睡的那张床的原处醒来，他都可能会以为之前的经历是一场大梦。但他也可以说那是一次真正的《圣诞颂歌》般的心路旅程，一场复现并指出了他的错误，引领他走上一条新路的好梦。

布鲁斯走到了废墟的边缘，在踏上坚实地面前犹豫了一会。无论那经历是否为梦，道路就在他的面前。他可以像蝙蝠侠一样选择前行，也可以——停滞不前。他可以不管宅邸，任这片因他的失败而产生的废墟自生自灭。他可以继续开着照亮杰森的制服、超人的制服的射灯。他可以继续一遍又一遍地凝视自己的诸多错误。

他也可以着手修复它们。

他往前迈了一步，踏上了坚实的地面。

 

（正文完）


	2. 尾声：归后掠影

迪克刚把钥匙插进门锁里一转，就警惕了起来。他说不出是什么东西，具体是怎么回事，但所受的训练早就让他明白应该信任自己的直觉了。

他的枪还锁在警察局里，双棍则留在公寓之内。因此他伸手摸上了挂在腰带上的小泰瑟枪。这枪经过改造，能放倒一头大象。它没他的双棍那么优美，但是十分有效。

他做好了准备，开了门。

“你没用心。”黑暗中，布鲁斯开口道。他坐在迪克的沙发上，窗外的路灯映出了他的身形。

“天啊，布鲁斯。”迪克开了灯，心中冒出了一股熟悉的恼意。他们已经四年没说话了，而布鲁斯一开口就只跟他说这个。“你一直黑着灯呆着？”

“要是开灯，你的邻居们可能会看到灯光。”

就跟他的邻居会在乎似的。就算劫匪把这屋子洗劫一空，还把名字和电话告诉对面的人家，他的邻居们也不会动一个指头。

“这小区里没人在乎，”迪克把帆布包往地上一扔。他想不出来布鲁斯为什么要到这里来。肯定不是什么紧迫的危机。那种事情他已经成立了正联来管了。这么多年里，他也没让迪克帮过他什么忙——杰森去世的时候没有，在哥谭与神祇为敌的时候也没有。

布鲁斯站起身来，而迪克突然意识到了他到底有多么苍白憔悴。新闻里的布鲁斯看上去气色一直不错，体魄强健。但那也是布鲁斯·韦恩形象的标志之一，他向来擅长表演这种形象。

对方随即说道。“要是你需要钱——”

“我不需要钱，”迪克厉声道。“我过得不错。”

布鲁斯扫了一眼扔在厨房流理台上的一个空披萨盒。“我看得出来。”

迪克伸手插入发间往后一捋，深吸一口气。“你到这里来干什么，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，又闭上了。迪克发现他的肩膀微不可见地动了一下，意识到布鲁斯紧张了起来。“我是想要，”他停了下来，咽了口口水。“我觉得——”

迪克还是同情了他。“你想喝点水吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”布鲁斯道，明显是松了一口气。不过当看到迪克是去水龙头下直接接了一杯时，他似乎就后悔了。然而迪克还是把那杯水递了过去，看他敢说什么话。

他什么都没说。

迪克为了给自己找点事情做，也接了一杯水。

“是——是出什么事了吗？”迪克问道。

“不是。没有——没什么。”布鲁斯朝窗外望去，迪克的窗外只有布鲁德海文的暗巷和锈迹斑斑的消防梯。“我是过来道歉的。”

迪克明白布鲁斯说出这几个字要下多大决心，可还是不由自主地脱口道：“ **什么** ？”

布鲁斯的肩膀先是绷紧了，随即刻意放松了下来。而他转身望向迪克时，面上的神色已经平静下来了，但他握在杯子上的指节依然变白了。“为，为过去的一切，我很抱歉。”

“为——”迪克大笑起来，这笑声在他自己耳朵里听着都干涩不堪。“天啊，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯没有回应。迪克很了解他，知道他不会回应。他只是等着迪克接受道歉或者拒绝道歉。不过迪克要是想要试试自己的运气，追问一下，或许还能听到布鲁斯的解释。

迪克认为自己有权得到运气的一点偏爱。

“为什么现在说？这么多年了，”他指了指窗外对面布鲁斯所谓夜巡‘顺路’途经的屋顶。“你现在有正联了。”

布鲁斯的喉头动了一下。“我，我失去了很多，迪克。我也错过了很多。我不想再错过下去了。”

迪克不敢置信地盯着他看，清楚布鲁斯说出这句话跟其他人流泪坦诚心声没有区别。但他不知道该怎么回应。

布鲁斯移开了目光，喝了一小口水。“杰森出事后，我彻底搞砸了跟你的关系，基本上搞砸了一切。”他突然苦笑了一声。“但我是想念你的。你要是平常周末有空，愿意回宅邸看看，嗯，我和阿尔弗雷德都欢迎你过来。”

迪克脑子里一片空白，一句话都说不出来，只能目瞪口呆地望着他。

他一开始刚刚单飞成为夜翼的时候想象过布鲁斯会追过来找他，跟他说自己没法一个人继续，蝙蝠侠需要一位搭档，一位能和他并肩而立的伙伴，告诉他自己明白迪克已经长大成人，不再是个孩子了。

杰森去世之后，迪克悲伤心碎、痛苦不已的时候，他只希望布鲁斯能出现在他的身边，和他分担这份悲恸。但布鲁斯没有显示出一点——不管是什么的迹象，于是迪克投身于夜翼和布鲁德海文的生活，不再心怀期望了。

就算布鲁斯每周都会私下过来探望——窥探他的生活，他也没想到——没有真心指望过——

布鲁斯的嘴角动了一下。“我明白了，”他轻声说。“那就不劳你送了。”

迪克仍然站在门口，而即使布鲁斯也没夸张到为了逃避激烈对峙而从窗口跳下去离开的地步，所以他想出去就必须得从迪克身边过。

迪克嗓子被浓烈的感情堵得紧紧的，一个该死的字也说不出来，一把抓住了布鲁斯的手臂把他转了过来，直视他的面庞。

布鲁斯不愿意的话，迪克是转不动他的，然而布鲁斯转身回望，任迪克抱住了他。

迪克小时候梦想过趁青春发育期身高猛蹿，长成跟布鲁斯一样高，但这梦想并没有实现。布鲁斯的肩膀也一辈子都比他宽阔。而布鲁斯一只手揽上迪克的后脑，另一只手环住他的后背，将他拥进怀中时，迪克感觉又回到了童年时光。那时候他做噩梦后，布鲁斯会告诉他哭泣是可以的，但没必要害怕。那时候布鲁斯会将他拥进怀中，而他则会感觉好受一点点。

“我很愿意回来吃个晚餐。”迪克嗓音紧绷道。

布鲁斯将他搂得更紧了。“我会告诉阿尔弗雷德多添一把椅子。”

迪克想起了那个之前跟踪他的男孩，他已经开始向那孩子演示基础擒抱摔跤技巧了。他差点开口让布鲁斯添两把椅子。

他决定还是先不开这个口。这件事情大概应该慢慢来。

————————

克拉克醒来时除了落在面上的阳光外几乎什么都感觉不到。而他原已习惯一醒来就听到城市里各种各样的声音，感受到皮肤上毛毯粗糙的触感等这些超级感官所接受到的信息。

现在他连自己的脚趾都感觉不到。

克拉克光为睁开眼睛就挣扎了一番，但成功后，磨砂玻璃和钢架结构所组合而成的陌生天花板就映入了他的眼帘。他试图坐起身来左右看看，但根本动不了。

“克拉克？”

那是他妈妈的声音，他努力转向声音的来源，想要回应她的话语。她听上去仿佛不敢置信，但又紧紧抱住一线希望不放。他想要让她安心。

“克拉克！”下一刻她就出现在了他的身边，俯望着他的脸庞。她握住了克拉克的手，克拉克知道她一定握得很紧，可还是感受不到一分力度。“克拉克，上帝啊。克拉克。”她低下头触碰上了他的胸膛，而克拉克能听到她在抽泣。

他花了绝大的力气才动了动被握在她手心的手指，示意她自己能听到，自己没事。她抽了一口气，双手捧住他的脸庞，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。“你能听见我说什么吗？”

他又捏了一下她的手，她随即撤开了手指。

“布鲁斯！布鲁斯，他醒了！”

太阳暖融融地照在他的脸上，他逐渐有点力气微转一下头，好把她留在自己的视线范围之内。他的妈妈双手捂嘴，稍往门口方向侧了侧身。

他张口欲言，但起初那可怕的一秒钟里，他一点声都发不出来，舌头在嘴中沉重不堪，脑子里也组织不出字句，感觉像什么都做不了了一样。

下一刻，他勉力开了口：“农场里什么时候有温室了？”

但实际上，那只是他脑子里说出的话。他真正吐出的字词要含混得多，几乎没法让人听懂。

他的妈妈含泪朝他笑了笑。“我不明白，”她说道，可听上去仍然很开心。

“他是在问温室。”

克拉克把头又歪过去一点，就看到了——布鲁斯·韦恩。这让他瞠目结舌，或者说，要是他能张嘴的话，是会露出这个表情的。

“抱歉，这事与我有关，肯特先生。”韦恩说道，走近了一点。他手上端着一杯杯里插着根颜色鲜艳吸管的水，衣着打扮十分朴素，克拉克印象里还没见过他穿得这么低调过——他就穿了条黑色牛仔裤和一件法兰绒衬衫，而那衬衫看上去很像是克拉克的。

他走到克拉克的妈妈身边站定，而玛莎似乎对一名亿万富翁正站在她身边无动于衷。“你一定很渴。”韦恩继续道。

不管克拉克现在正躺在什么上，那东西是比标准床要高的。因此韦恩几乎不用弯腰就能把杯中吸管送进他的嘴里。而韦恩这么一提，克拉克确实感到渴得厉害。于是他缓缓吸了几口水，同时满心狐疑地眯起眼睛打量着韦恩。那人身上有什么东西，重要的东西是克拉克应该记起来的。

克拉克一喝完水，韦恩就把杯子拿走了。接下来克拉克、他的妈妈和布鲁斯·见鬼的·韦恩安静地面面相觑了一会。

“温室？”克拉克勉力重复道。

“啊。”韦恩露出了一个克拉克从没在他脸上见过的表情，他花了一会才意识到那是尴尬。“嗯，以你之前的状况看，温室似乎是能最……快让你恢复的手段了。”他看起来有些懊悔。“显然只需要将你放在太阳下晒几个星期就行了。”

“但外面还有雪，”他的妈妈补充道。“我也不能就把你扔在室外——布鲁斯帮了大忙。要是没有他，我都不知道能不能——”她说到一半顿住了，又捂住了嘴。

克拉克试图坐起身来，但感觉身上的每条肌肉都在和他自己作对，每个细胞都在抗议。

韦恩伸手轻轻按上克拉克的肩膀，但并不是要把他按回去。“别强迫自己。今天还有几个小时才会落日。你应该能再恢复一些感觉的。”

克拉克听明白这句话后先是松了口气，而后突然醒悟过来，陷入了恐慌。“你知道了？”他含混不清地问道。

有那么一刻，韦恩显得吃了一惊，随后转头望向克拉克的母亲，似乎是在跟她确认什么。“是的，我知道。”

玛莎走到布鲁斯的身旁。“布鲁斯跟你是同行，亲爱的。他救了你。”

克拉克并不习惯寻求救援的感觉，这念头让他反复琢磨了一下。

然后他就想起了韦恩身上那件重要的事情。

“你——”他吸了口气，而那口气卡在冻僵的肺叶里没吐出来。“你是蝙蝠侠。”

韦恩闻言闭上了眼睛，神情仿佛被人揍了一拳。“没错，”他俯下了身子以便平视克拉克。“而我知道之前，”他咽了口口水才说了下去。“我错了。但我希望能重新认识彼此，成为朋友。”克拉克在听到韦恩说话时加速跳动的脉搏时意识到自己的听力已经恢复了少许。但在他耳中，对方不像是在撒谎。“要是我早些时候就能弥补犯下的错误就好了。”

“你早就弥补过了。”他的妈妈说道，安抚地按上布鲁斯的肩头。“都弥补过头了。”

布鲁斯开口时依然注视着克拉克，没有看她。“并非如此。” 

他眼神中含着某种激烈而真诚的情感。而克拉克相信了他的话，也渴望对方所承诺的东西。他不再想孤身一人拯救世界了。

“朋友？”他重复道。

韦恩面上露出了笑意，或者类接近笑意的表情，那笑意柔和了他面上的每一分棱角，让他不再显得高高在上，不可接近，而是温暖近人，非常令人想要亲近。这一幕简直让他屏住了呼吸。

虽然那也有可能是克拉克那冻僵的肺叶在搞鬼。

“朋友。”韦恩确认道。克拉克还没法握手，但韦恩用力拍了拍他的肩膀。而几个小时后，夕阳逐渐下落之时，他扶着克拉克坐起身休息够足够的时间，然后一起走回了农场。

————————

奥利弗感觉有点丢脸，但该死的蝙蝠侠从天而降落到他身旁的那一刻，他确实差点吓得从楼顶上摔下去。

“我 **擦** ！”他脱口而出，转身举起弓箭瞄准了蝙蝠侠。而蝙蝠侠似乎一点都没被指着他的武器吓到。

不过以他的生活方式来看，这可能算日常体验。

“绿箭侠。”蝙蝠侠开口道。

“呃，实际上只有箭，箭侠。”他光这么说都觉得这名字很蠢，但它也不是他自己起的。而且起码他不叫 **蝙蝠侠** 。

他盯着对方，眼睛都挪不开。过去有一段时间，他听着哥谭传出的各种比星城还离奇的谣言，认为蝙蝠侠纯属虚构。但那是蝙蝠侠走出阴影开始和奥利弗没见过的其他超能者组团行动前的事情了。

“你到这里干什么？”他问道。蝙蝠侠只是凝视着他，于是奥利弗没有放下手中的弓。不过对方似乎也没指着他能放下。

“你听说过正义联盟。”他以陈述而不是疑问口吻说道。

“我没听说起了个这么蠢的名，不过，算是听过吧。”

蝙蝠侠朝他皱起了眉，可奥利弗话说的毫不后悔。 **正义联盟** ，天啊。他一秒比一秒觉得箭侠没那么傻了。

“你在这边做了不少好事。”蝙蝠侠说道。他客气了。奥利弗有时候觉得自己一事无成。犯罪还是那么多，下一场战斗总是会出现，他救不过来的人永远存在。

“谢了？”奥利弗试探道。蝙蝠侠继续盯着他看，而奥利弗把弓垂了下来。不管到底过来是干什么吧，蝙蝠侠似乎并不打算对奥利弗不利——他略显尴尬，但没有恶意。

“我认为，我们都认为你要是加入联盟，能干的好事就更多了，而且我们还可以互相帮忙。”

真相大白。这是一场招聘，台词很不怎么样的招聘。蝙蝠侠是第一次干这事儿吗？

“算了吧，多谢。我就在我的城市里活动，也喜欢这么来。”星城需要他，而在正义联盟四处活动，超人又回归了的情况下，拯救世界缺他一个也问题不大。奥利弗伸手摸向一根附着抓勾的箭，准备走人。蝙蝠侠也能继续跟踪他，但估计他听懂了奥利弗是什么意思。

“等等。”蝙蝠侠道。

奥利弗转身望向他。对方抿起了双唇——那也是奥利弗唯一能从那张脸上看清的表情——显得正在犹豫。

然后他伸手握上了头罩下沿，把它揭了下来。

要不是蝙蝠侠—— **布鲁斯·韦恩** ——飞快往前一冲，拉住了奥利弗，他就真从楼上摔下去了。

“我 **操** ！”他脱口而出。“ **你** 是蝙蝠侠？可你只是个——”他比了个手势，希望能表现出自己是在指上次在公开场合见到的那个布鲁斯·韦恩。当时对方喝得醉醺醺的，还从舞台上摔了下来，弄出了一场大笑话。

布鲁斯眉毛一挑。他们这么多年来在各种圈子里略有交集里，奥利弗熟悉这个表情，可在那张脸上又显得那么陌生。“你还说呢。”

哦，天啊，他知道了！他特么怎么知道的？奥利弗开始觉得之前那些从哥谭传出来、被自己以为是造谣夸张的流言可能都低估了对方的水平。

奥利弗还在目瞪口呆，而布鲁斯·天杀的·韦恩朝他伸出了手。他的手裹在厚重的手套里，看上去跟奥利弗在那么多社交场合握过的那只指甲修剪得整整齐齐的手毫无共同之处。“我们曾是朋友，”蝙蝠侠道，这种形容实际上美化了他们上学时的那点交情。“我觉得我们可以重拾这段友情。”

奥利弗望了望那只手，琢磨了一下那个联盟——不好意思，他从电视上看到的那个 **正义** 联盟。参加倒也不坏。

“好吧。”他握上了蝙蝠侠的手。“我会加入你那个俱乐部，但我不会管自己叫 **绿** 箭侠的。”

蝙蝠侠露齿一笑，那一刻他与布鲁斯全无二致。“我们走着瞧。”

————————

迪克第一次带他去见蝙蝠侠，也就是布鲁斯·韦恩的时候，提姆几乎紧张得全身发抖。他在初次接触夜翼之前就知道了蝙蝠侠的身份，但知道这件事和亲眼见到这个人是不一样的。

“当然了，我跟他提过你。”迪克说道。“他对此比我想象的冷静得多。我觉得他可能之前就考虑过要再培养一个孩子了。”

提姆几年前就想过去接触布鲁斯·韦恩，去请迪克在蝙蝠侠明显需要一位罗宾时介绍他担任新一任罗宾。可后面出了超人的事情，蝙蝠侠的行事风格愈发黑暗，提姆——提姆当不了那样一个人所需要的助手。

但又一年过去了，蝙蝠侠似乎有所改变。而简直不可思议，令人大为惊喜的是，超人复活了，而且还确凿无疑地开始和蝙蝠侠以及正联其他成员一起合作了。

父母去世后，提姆手头上只剩空荡荡的房子和不知道该怎么打发的空落落的时间，那时是迪克想要带他去见布鲁斯，提姆拒绝了。但现在他做好了准备。更重要的是，他认为布鲁斯可能也做好了准备。

“你确定这行得通吗？” 提姆在从布鲁德海文开往哥谭的途中朝迪克问道，双眼凝视着窗外。

“不确定！”迪克兴高采烈，“但这才是有意思的地方呢。”

提姆转身能有多凶就有多凶地瞪了迪克一眼，迪克咧嘴一笑，伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“别动！”提姆一边推开他的手一边说，随后试图把头发理顺。他想要把自己打理得体面一点。

“没问题的。我其实认为要见到你蝙蝠侠也很激动。”

迪克总是那么称呼那个人，即使提姆跟他反复重申自己已经知道那人的身份、即使他们 **明显** 是在往韦恩宅邸开，迪克在他面前仍管那人叫蝙蝠侠。

他们越走越近，提姆惊讶地发现，上次所见的烧成废墟的韦恩宅邸已经不见了，出现在他面前的是结实的木制脚手架和一座正在施工的宅邸那清晰可见的雏形。

“他在重建？”

“嗯，是呀。”迪克回答道，仿佛这不是什么大事。“他那湖畔别墅基本没法让你住。”

他说得好像十分确信，显而易见布鲁斯会喜欢提姆，会把他收为养子，培养成罗宾一样。

“哦！”提姆的喉咙收紧了。他清了清嗓子，快速眨了眨眼睛。“酷啊！”

迪克再次伸手去揉他的头发，提姆这一次及时打开了他的手。

他们在湖畔别墅旁停下车后，提姆深吸了一口气。

“准备好了吗？”迪克问道。

“准备好了。”提姆确认道，下了车。

 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的宽容与耐心。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 一如既往。
> 
> 2\. 一切荣耀属于原作者，错误都是我的。欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 3\. 特别感谢牡蛎太太百忙之中应允下译者的不情之请，点评原文，极大地坚定了译者在某些价值判断上的信心。给太太比心。
> 
> 4\. 原文的遣词造句其实大都十分简浅，口语化的感觉很强，但作为故事是个很完满的故事。
> 
> 5\. 能明显看出这篇文对DCU和DCEU是有倾向的。
> 
> 6\. 作为译者，不能有也没有倾向。作为读者，唔。
> 
> 7\. 关于【注】一往而深，不知所起：‘I am in the middle of it before I know I had begun.’是《傲慢与偏见》中达西坦露爱意的语句，不著情字，但情深自显。王科一先生、孙志礼先生的译本中均结合上下文将爱字译出，以《傲慢与偏见》的语境看十分妥帖，但本文中若是照搬，则似与克拉克含蓄的口吻不协。译者选择将‘情不知所起，一往而深’一句改头换面，希望既能保留原文的含蓄，又借上此句的文学色彩以匹配下文中布鲁斯的评价。
> 
> 8\. 话说回来，情不知所起，一往而深。I am in the middle of it before I know I had begun. 四百年前汤显祖，十八世纪奥斯汀。对比起来看还是很有趣的——或许人类的悲喜并不相通，但爱情例外？
> 
> 9\. 下一章尾声。


End file.
